Erza's Brother
by Rage721
Summary: We do not own Fairy Tail. When Team Natsu returns to the newly remade Fairy Tail guild hall they find out that there are some new members, and one of them is the older brother of Erza Scarlet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Familial Relations**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

A train pulled into Magnolia station, and out poured the passengers. However, in the rearmost carriage, a man with hair of a salmon shade and coal-black eyes fell onto the ground with puffed out cheeks, trying not to vomit. The group in front of him consisting of a well endowed blond, a shirtless black haired male, an armoured red-head, and a small blue bipedal cat floating in the air with wings. They looked at the salmon haired man with looks of annoyance and frustration.

"Come on Natsu we don't have all day to get back to the guild." said the shirtless black haired man to the now identified Natsu. Natsu then jumped up and started butting heads with the shirtless

man.

"You want to say that again, Popsicle Stick?" Natsu argued with the shirtless man now identified as Popsicle Stick.

"Yeah, Get up, Flame-Brain." Was the response of Popsicle Stick. They immediately started throwing insults at each other, until the red-head pushed them apart.

"Knock it off you two." said the redhead in a very assertive tone and the three immediately snapped to attention, for fear of pain.

"Yes, Miss Erza!" All but shouted the three terrified wizards to the now identified Erza.

"Man Erza is scary when she breaks up Natsu and Gray's fights." Was the blonde's response to the small cat flying next to her.

"Aye Sir!" Added the flying cat to the blonde with a salute.

"Lucy, Happy, come on we are leaving." Erza all but ordered as she dragged an unconscious Gray and Natsu with, bumps on their heads, out of the train station into the streets of Magnolia.

"Yes Ma'am!" Lucy and Happy fearfully exclaimed and ran to catch up with them.

 _(5 Minutes Later *in a french accent*)_

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, & Happy all stood in front of the new Fairy Tail guild hall staring at it in amazement.

"Wow the new guild hall looks amazing and allot bigger." Lucy said astonished.

"I don't like it. It's different." was Natsu's response.

"Why are there so many beetles in the air, it seems quite strange." Gray inquired.

"It is a little strange but there must be some migrating through this area for the summer." Erza stated as she walked to the door but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the insects and the shadows of the guild hall, but brushed it off as being the oddity of the new guild hall. When she pushed open the doors the rest of Fairy Tail was talking and drinking, but stopped when they noticed who had entered the guild and started cheering for their return. As they started walking into the guild hall and started walking toward Master Makarov people were congratulating them on their success at the Tower of Heaven. When they reached him he smiled wide at the young wizards before him.

"Welcome back I hope that vacation did you well and congratulations on beating Jellal and destroying the Tower of Heaven." Makarov congratulated the team.

"Thank you Master." Erza respectfully said to Makarov with a slight bow.

"I still don't like the new guild hall." Natsu groaned out. Ignoring Natsu Master Makarov decided to tell them some good news.

"While you were gone Fairy Tail gained four new members, two you already know and one only one of you might remember." Makarov said mysteriously. Next to him, was a bluenette of average height, who was staring obsessively at Gray. "This is one of our newest members, Juvia."

"So, you really did join, Huh?" Gray Inquired.

"Then there is another one of our newer members. Come. Introduce yourself." Makarov stated as he looked off to the side booth.

"Hey, you can't be serious!?" Gray said, astonished at the other member that recently joined, a man of decent muscular size with long, spiked raven hair.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu exclaimed, prepared for a fight.

"What's that bastard doing here?" Gray asked in rage.

"No wait it was Juvia's idea that he should join, he needed the job and he was once Juvia's teammate and Juvia owed him." Juvia pleaded.

Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu continued to stare eachother down until they heard a scream come from Lucy. When they turned to her they saw her freaking out because there was a beetle on her shoulder. After she swatted it off she took a closer look at it and noticed something familiar to it.

"Hey isn't that the same kind of beetle we saw outside?" Lucy stated, and the rest of Team Natsu realized the same thing that Lucy noticed. Before anyone could comment more of the beetles from outside started to appear and Lucy really started to freak out. Natsu tried to burn them but it seemed to have no effect on the beetles. Then entire swarm of beetles started to congeal and started to form into a cloaked silhouette. As the swarm dispersed, a male of average height with ashen hair, pale skin and aviator sunglasses wearing a ripped cloak reaching his shins was visible. While not known, his eyes beneath the glasses are, in fact, crimson.

"That, is another new member, Kaito Murabba." Makarov stated as the albino walked over.

"Hey, how the hell did those bugs not die? Fire kills most insects." Was Natsu's form of greeting.

"Simple. They are of the species Ips invicta, or the common Flame beetle. A species known for its immunity to flames of all kinds, as well as slight pyrokinesis." Kaito lectured the pinkette, with a blackboard behind him with various notes on the species Ips invicta.

"Where did he get the blackboard" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"So who is the final new member Master?" Erza asked Makarov. All Makarov did was smile and point behind them. When they turned around the saw a tall figure ,slightly shorter that Elfman, seemingly walking out of the shadows as if he was part of it. The male had black medium length hair, was wearing a cloak that reached just above his feet. His eyes were blood red, and under the cloak you could see two pouches on either side of his waist and a shotgun hanging from the right side of his waist. On his back he carried a large sword with two holes right above the hilt, but what was strange about the sword was that instead of a normal sword tip the end was wavy and uneven like it was turned into a puddle and solidified while it was like that.(It is the buster sword with a different end to it)

"Hello my name is Dakura. Dakura Scarlet." The man said, and everyone but Kaito was surprised when he said his name, but none were more shocked than Erza who only stared at him in joy and sadness.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted when they heard who this new person was. Erza just kept staring at her now revealed brother.

 **AN: Hello I am Rage721 this is my first Fanfic so that is why I have asked the help of my Beta Reader/Co-author Blueghast900. He is helping me write this story. Dakura is my first OC and if I continue to write fanfics you may see more of him. If you have any questions for me or my Beta then P.M. or him. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN: Greetings, I am Blueghast900, the Beta reader and Co-author of the story. Kaito Murabba is one of my O.C.s, so if you decide to read one of my stories and see Kaito or a character similar to him, that is why. As for any questions pertaining to the story, P.M. myself or Rage, and we will promptly respond, and possibly feature it in a future Author/Beta note. For now, Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last time:_

" _WHAT!?" Everyone shouted when they heard who this new person was. Erza just kept staring at her now revealed brother._

 _Now:_

"Your Erza's brother?!" Everyone in the guild shouted, sans Kaito. Erza still had the same distant look on her face. Dakura turned to everyone and smiled.

"Yup. Erza here is my little sis." Dakura stated as he wrapped an arm around the still unmoving Erza. As all this was happening Erza started to remember a memory from before her time is the Tower of Heaven.

 _-Flashback-_

 _We see a young Dakura running around a house with a younger Erza chasing her, trying to catch her because he stole her apple._

" _Come on Dakura give my apple back." young Erza cried as she chased Dakura outside into the streets._

" _You will have to catch me to get your apple back, but if you don't it is all mine." Dakura teased. He had no intentions of keeping the apple, he just wanted to have some fun with his little sister._

" _No fair. You are older and faster than me, but that won't stop me from catching you." Erza said determined to get her apple back from her older brother. With this new found determination she sped up and managed to tackle Dakura to the ground under a tree in the meadow right outside of town._

" _Ouf." Dakura grunted as he landed on the grassy ground. He then smiled up to his little sister who sat on his chest triumphantly._

" _Well looks like you won here is your apple, and just for doing so well I grabbed you another one as you were chasing me." Dakura praised as he held out two apples to Erza, who immediately grabbed them both and started to eat one while sitting at the base of the tree. As she was eating the one Dakura sat down next to her and watched her eat the apple with a smile on his face for making his little sister happy. Erza noticed her brother staring at her and glanced at the other apple he gave her. She then picked up the other apple and gave it to Dakura with a smile._

" _Thanks" Dakura said as he took the apple and bit into it. They both just sat there in the shade of the tree and watched the sky._

 _(1 Week Later)_

" _Dakura, where are you going" Erza asked as Dakura was putting on some boots and throwing on a poncho._

" _I am going to run an errand for the baker. He wants me to go into the next town for some ingredients that he is running low on." Dakura said with a smile to his little sister. He then opened the door and walked to the edge of the forest path, but before he entered he turned around and waved at Erza who was standing at the edge of the town watching him leave. He then turned around and entered the forest. Erza stood there and watched until she couldn't see her brother anymore._

 _(2 months later)_

" _Where are you Dakura" Erza whispered to herself as she watched the edge of the forest as if her older brother would walk out anytime. When she decided to head back home and started to turn around she suddenly saw a figure in the forest and thought it was Dakura And turned back around but what she saw scared her. It was the worshippers of Zeref and she knew what was happening._

 _The Child Raids have come to Rosemary Village._

 _-Flashback End-_

Once Erza came out of her flashback she tackled Dakura to the ground in a hug and started crying into his chest.

"You're back. After all of these years I finally get to see you again." Erza sobbed into Dakura's chest as he hugged his little sister.

"I am back and I will never leave again I promise." Dakura whispered to her as they hugged. Everyone was happy and embarrassed about what was happening so they decided to leave to leave the siblings alone and let them compose themselves. Popsicle Stick looked to Kaito and saw him whispering to a beetle. When it flew off Popsicle Stick turned to Kaito.

"So, Kaito, how does your magic work, exactly?" Gray asked the Albino.

"It would be better if I just told you a story of the final leg of my training in it's use, as explaining the way the magic works takes too long" was Kaito's response, as he went into his story.

 _-Flashback-_

 _For 15 years, Kaito has lived among a Beetle swarm, and in that time, he was trained in use of the magic known as_ _ **Hive Mind**_ _, leading up to his final test before he can leave: Defeating the Queen of the Swarm in a one-on-one Match. The minutes before the fight were spent with the spectators trading hypothetical bets, until the literal buzzer, a larger bee, sounded, initiating the fight._

" _Beetle Sphere!" was Kaito's battle cry, as thousands of the aforementioned insects gathered into a ball with an average diameter of 2 feet, and launched at the swarm queen. However the attack stopped cold when she countered with her own. "Come on, again with the attack copying? At Least use a different attack to stop mine!" the queen did not respond with words, but instead rushed at the albino at speeds faster than normal people could track. Key word: Normal. Kaito is far from it, as he dodged the claw swipe that was aimed at his abdomen, albeit barely. However the queen overextended her attack, giving kaito the opportunity to grasp her claw and throw her over his shoulder. However, it was all for naught as the queen righted herself in the air, and began charging a beetle sphere._

" _How do you like this? Mass Beetle clone!" Kaito cried out as 20 clones of him formed from beetles in the surrounding area. Then, the entire formation charged the Queen Beetle before her attack was finished charging, using kicks, palm thrusts, elbows, and even a random pipe as attacks. As the beetles were pummeling the queen, the original was charging an attacks, and suddenly, the clones dispersed into clouds of their namesake, and reformed in front of their master as a cannon._

" _Take this! Secret art: Beetle Cannon!" as he called out the name of the attack, the cannon fired a condensed ball of beetles larger than its end as the back ends of the cannon began dispersing and fusing with the sphere, until it was larger than even the queen beetle. 'please work, please work, please work' was all Kaito thought as the attack soared at its intended target. Not only did it work, it managed to blow the queen back into the wall behind her when it exploded. The resulting swarm from the "explosion" began to disperse and reform behind their master, and when the last beetle left, the Queen was shown on the ground, knocked out cold._

" _She's out cold!" was the cry of the Referee, a large ant._

" _I did it! I managed to finish the final trial!" Kaito yelled, before falling on his back, panting for air, before passing out due to exhaustion._

 _-Flashback End-_

"So there you have it, that's how I was able to leave the Swarm, and complete my training. Any questions?" Kaito finished, with a blackboard with various diagrams on his spells on it behind him and a pointer in his hand.

"Yes, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE BLACKBOARD?!" was shouted by Lucy.

"Irrelevant. Any other questions, besides my Blackboard's origin? None? Good." Kaito answered.

"Don't question the blackboard. It never, and I mean NEVER ends well." Dakura added, while rubbing his stomach and shuddered at the memories. Lucy just stared at Kaito and was looking scared about what he would have done.

"So where have you been all of this time and why didn't you come back to Rosemary all those years ago?" Erza questioned Dakura. Dakura's expression turned fearful for a second but he composed himself so quickly that no one but Kaito noticed and gave Dakura a small frown.

"I was kidnaped by a dark guild and was held captive for 5 years, and when I was free of them I traveled the land searching for you because I heard you were taken during the Child Raids, and escaped and joined Fairy Tail. While I was searching for you I met Kaito here and we agreed to travel together because we had the same destination. We didn't know where it was until we arrived at a guild called Blue Pegasus and asked them directions to Fairy Tail. The rest you can figure out on your own." Dakura responded

"I didn't like Blue Pegasus. Especially that one orange haired guy. What was his name again, Dakura?" Kaito added

"I believe 'it's' name was Ichiya. He was very flamboyant, especially when I mentioned Erza." Dakura said as he shivered from the memories of Ichiya.

"So why were you looking for Fairy Tail Kaito?" Lucy asked the albino beetle user.

"Meh. It's good work, and I was just traveling with Dakura anyway, as well as having no real connections otherwise." Kaito bluntly stated.

"Dakura could I have a word with you alone." Kaito ordered more than asked.

"Yeah sure." Dakura said as he and Kaito went into the storage room.

"What is it?" Dakura asked seriously.

"Laxus is planning to strike Fairy Tail." Kaito responded

"Did he say when?" Dakura asked

"During the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant. He plans to entrap the contestants in stone." Kaito told his partner.

"I will make sure to put up a shield to stop whatever happens." Dakura said as his magic started to show on his hands the more enraged he got thinking about Erza being harmed.

"Watch out for Freed and his runes, he can set whatever rules he wants in an area, such as preventing movement or forcing fights. I recommend absorbing attacks in lacrima if possible, use Dark Dragon slayer magic as a last resort" Kaito warned.

"I will be using Dark Maker Magic because I am saving that for when I fight Freed. He won't see what's coming." Dakura said with a smirk on his face.

"Knowing my shit luck, I'll end up facing Bickslow, so don't be surprised if _The Queen_ Shows up." Kaito idly added.

"Can you control her? Last time it got out of hand and I got my arm broken." Dakura said rubbing his arm.

"I'll only use her as a last resort, I'd first have to go through Beetle formation first." Kaito answered.

"They will probably underestimate us because we're rookies." Dakura said as he smirked.

"That, my comrade, will _bee_ Their downfall." Kaito jokingly said with a smirk. Dakura just sighed and facepalmed at the pun.

 **AN: Another chapter down and many more to come. The Fighting festival will be different but with a similar outcome. Dakura and Kaito may seem overpowered but they will have troubles later on. Please give constructive criticism and don't be scared to PM with any questions you have.** **Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN: Alright, another chapter finished. This one took only 5 hours to write, and is longer than the previous one, so here's to more longer chapters. *Raises wine glass dramatically* In all seriousness though, let us know how we are doing with reviews and Private messages. Until Next time, Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

" _They will probably underestimate us because we're rookies." Dakura said as he smirked._

" _That, my comrade, will_ bee _Their downfall." Kaito jokingly said with a smirk. Dakura just sighed and facepalmed at the pun._

 _Now:_

"Hey Kaito where did the Master say he wanted these decorations." Dakura asked Kaito who was using his **Hive Mind** magic to have beetles put up the "Miss Fairy Tail" banner over the stage in the guild hall.

"He said to put them in the storage room because they are not needed for this year." replied Kaito as he never looked away from his swarm putting up the banner.

"Got it." Dakura said as he melted into a shadow to travel to the storage room faster.

"Alright, let's get these last few flags re-hung as well now." Kaito mindlessly spoke to himself as he removed his aviators for a moment to make sure that the coloration for the flags was correct.

"Hey Kaito, what magic does Dakura use that allows him to melt into shadows like that?" Macao asked the albino as he put up some flags.

"He uses **Dark Maker** Magic. It allows him the ability to make anything with darkness." Kaito stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Huh that is pretty cool." Macao said as he watched Dakura melted out of a shadow with some more flags in his hand.

"I got more flags because it seemed we were low" Dakura stated as he held up the flags.

"Thanks, I'll get those hung up stat." Kaito said as his beetles grabbed them to do as their master told.

 _(5 minutes later)_

"Okay I think that is it" Dakura said as they looked around at the fully decorated guild hall.

"Hey Dakura have you set up the 'you-know-whats'?" The bug mage asked his dark comrade.

"Yeah and I made sure that they are extra strong." The dark mage said to his comrade with a nod.

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asked the two suspicious wizards, glaring slightly at her older brother for the look on his face.

"It's a surprise for later." Dakura mysteriously said to his little sister with a smile. Erza just glared at him but decided to drop it because she will find out when it happens.

"We need MORE FLAGS! WE NEED ALL THE FLAGS!" Kaito shouted at the top of his lungs as he began laughing slightly maniacally with his beetles surrounding him as an emperor style cape.

"Uhh. We ran out 5 minutes ago when I brought those from the storage room." Dakura stated while backing slowly away from his crazily festive friend.

"THEN MAKE MORE! BUY MORE! GET ME MORE FLAGS!" Kaito angrily replied to his suddenly fearful partner.

"Fuck this shit, i'm out. Fuck this shit, i'm out. Nope" Dakura sang as he started running from the swarm of beetles coming after him.

"CATCH HIM FOR THE FATHERLAND!" Kaito shouted while chasing Dakura out and laughing maniacally. Everyone just stared with a sweatdrop on their foreheads in confusion.

"Uh, what just happened?" was the collective thought of the entire guild as they watched the scene that just played out in front of them.

"Probably best not to ask." Lucy fearfully stated with a scared grin. Everyone just nodded their heads and went back to what they were doing.

 _(2 hours later)_

Every participant for the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant was behind stage and the judges were in front of the stage, and the audience was behind the judges.

"We may now get the 'Miss Fairy Tail' contest underway." one of the judges said as the first contestant came out, Mirajane wearing her normal dress, who started impressions of different people. Such as Happy and Gajeel. The judges were a little freaked out by this and therefore Mira didn't get many points. As the contest went on Dakura and Kaito were awaiting the time when the Thunder Legion would strike. When Lucy was onstage and doing her cheerleader act, Evergreen came out onstage and turned Lucy into stone.

"Not only have I turned this girl to stone but also the rest of the participants." Evergreen said as the curtains drew back to reveal the rest of the participants as stone statues.

"TURN ERZA BACK RIGHT NOW!" Dakura roared and started running at Evergreen to attack, but before he could reach her, he hit an invisible wall that revealed itself to be made of runes.

"Ah ah ah. We can't have you spoiling our fun now can we?" Freed taunted as he appeared next to Evergreen.

"What is the meaning of this Freed, Evergreen? Turn the girls back this instant." Makarov angrily said as his magic started showing.

"We can't do that, because what would the fun in that be if we gave up now." Evergreen smirked at the angry faces of everyone in the crowd, but none more than Dakura.

"We will release the girls if you can defeat us in combat. Myself, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Laxus are spread out in the city. If you can beat everyone of us in three hours, the girls will turn back to normal, but if not they will be destroyed." Freed said as both he and Evergreen disappeared leaving behind only the statues of the girls.

"We have to go save the girls." Alzack shouted running out the guild hall into the streets of Magnolia.

"YEAH!" everyone in the guild shouted running out the doors, but when Makarov tried he couldn't leave and neither could Natsu.

"What the? Why can't we leave?!" Natsu angrily said as he pounded on the invisible barrier.

"No one older than 80 my pass beyond this point." Makarov read as runes appeared in the open doorway. Dakura and Kaito were also in the guild hall. Dakura was staring at the stone figure of Erza and vowed to turn her back no matter what. Kaito just stared at his comrade and saw the determination on his face.

"Why didn't I see this coming. I should have known that Evergreen would be doing something." Dakura angrily said as he pounded his fist into the stage and cracked some of the stage flooring in the process.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll get those bastards back for what they did." Kaito told his angered friend. Dakura smiled at his friends reassuring word and nodded his head in thanks.

"Come on we need to get to finding them." Dakura said as he melted into a shadow and reappeared outside of the guild hall with Kaito appearing next to him in a swarm of beetles.

"Remember Freed's traps. We need to split up so we don't end up facing each other."

"Right and if you find Bickslow or Evergreen don't be afraid to go all out on them. Freed is mine." Dakura said with a sadistic grin on his face. Kaito gained a smirk of his own and the two friends nodded at one another and ran off in separate directions with the intent of turning their friends back to normal and stopping the Thunder Legion.

 _(5 Minutes Later)_

Off on the rooftops of Magnolia, Kaito was staring down his opponent, Bickslow. Said Seith mage was floating by using his five "babies" as he calls them, Tiki like dolls that are possessed by the souls of the dead.

"I knew I would end up facing you" Kaito stated with an annoyed look on his face "My luck has always been absolute shit in opponent chances."

"It doesn't matter, all will fall before myself." Bickslow said to the annoyed Beetle mage"

"Fall, Fall!" the Tiki dolls chanted.

And thus, Kaito and Bickslow began their fight.

( _In another part of town 15 minutes later_ )

In the distance Dakura could see the form of a flying Freed with a very damaged Cana on the ground below him with tears in her eyes and cards in her hand.

"I will take you down for what you caused Juvia to do!" Cana screamed angrily at the flying Freed who was staring down at her with an emotionless face.

" _How did she and Juvia get free, and does that mean that Erza is too?"_ Dakura thought as he watched Freed knock out the already weakened Cana.

"Hey Bush Head! If you are done beating on women the I think it is time I take you down" Dakura shouted at the flying rune mage who finally noticed Dakura's presence.

"It doesn't matter who I face all who do will fall to me." Freed said triumphantly shooting a beam of dark magic at Dakura who just took it head on without a trace of fear. When it connected with its target Freed gained a look of victory only to become a look of fear as the attack didn't hit Dakura, but instead he started eating the attack. When it was over Dakura just stared at Freed with a sadistic grin that made Freed shake down to his bones.

"How were you able to eat my attack. I thought you could only use **Dark Maker** magic!" Freed fearfully stated. Dakura just smiled at him more loving the fear on his face.

"I can use **Dark Maker** magic, but I can also use other magic." Dakura said as his fists were cloaked in darkness.

"I'm the **Dark Dragon Slayer**." Dakura stated.

 **AN: This chapter was fun to make. A lot of comedy and some awesomeness. To the only review of this story so far, Dakura heard of the great Erza Scarlet and decided to adopt the same last name as his little sister who became well known. Please leave reviews or PM me or my Beta with any questions that you have. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN: I really liked this chapter. Many memes, all the jokes, and next chapter will have more fights, something I am proficient at writing personally. If anyone has any questions on Kaito, P.M. me so I can answer it with ease. You could put it in a review, but it would make sense to P.M. me to be fair. As always, this is Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

 _Off on the rooftops of Magnolia, Kaito was staring down his opponent, Bickslow. Said Seith mage was floating by using his five "babies" as he calls them, Tiki like dolls that are possessed by the souls of the dead._

" _I knew I would end up facing you" Kaito stated with an annoyed look on his face "My luck has always been absolute shit in opponent chances."_

" _It doesn't matter, all will fall before myself." Bickslow said to the annoyed Beetle mage_

" _Fall, Fall!" the Tiki dolls chanted._

 _And thus, Kaito and Bickslow began their fight._

 _(Meanwhile…)_

" _How were you able to eat my attack. I thought you could only use_ _ **Dark Maker**_ _magic!" Freed fearfully stated. Dakura just smiled at him more loving the fear on his face._

" _I can use_ _ **Dark Maker**_ _magic, but I can also use other magic." Dakura said as his fists were cloaked in darkness._

" _I'm the_ _ **Dark Dragon Slayer**_ _." Dakura stated._

 _Now:_

 _ **(BN: I recommend playing Persona 3 OST: Battle for Everyone's souls during this fight sequence.)**_

" **Beetle Sphere!** " Kaito cried out as he started the fight officially by launching his signature attack.

"Nope. Not letting that hit, **X Formation!** " Bickslow responded, but to his surprise, the sphere dispersed and went around his guard, hitting him.

"What?! How did that hit me?!" Bickslow exclaimed in surprise and slight outrage

"You do know my attacks are LITERALLY alive, so can change trajectory mid flight." Kaito deadpanned.

"Speaking of attacks, **Beetle Clone!** " The result of the attack's name being called out was small platoon of 5 clones, made entirely out of Beetles, charging at the stunned seith magic user.

"Fine, have it that way. **Baryon Formation!** " as Bickslow called out his attack, his Tiki dolls went into a pentagonal pattern, and fired off a beam of lime green magic. His attack dispersed all 5 clones, however Kaito was not among them.

"Behind you, assclown. **Shock Beetle Club.** " As the attack hit, Bickslow spasmed in pain from the electricity circulating across his entire set of armor.

"Bet you regret using metal armor, now don't you dumbass?" Kaito taunted darkly.

"Fine, you leave me no choice, **Figure Eyes!** " However, nothing happened as Bickslow blinked in surprise, with no reasoning behind his attack not working.

"What?! Why are you able to move and not be under my possession?!" Bickslow screamed in outrage.

"Do you not see the aviators?" Kaito questioned. As he did this, he began charging an attack in front of himself.

"Seeing as you see me worthy of using your 'Trump card' against, I'll show you one of mine. **Hive Mind Secret Art: BEETLE METEOR!** " With that, Kaito launched on of the most powerful attacks in his arsenal, a powered up variant of **Beetle Sphere**. The **Beetle Meteor** raced at his target, and upon contact exploded into a large swarm composed of beetles of varying species.

"Now, are you done?" Kaito's question was never answered as his opponent lay in a hole shaped like himself, defeated.

"Hmph, thought he would have put up more of a fight." was all Kaito said before dispersing into a swarm of insects to go find if Dakura finished his fight.

 _(With Dakura)_

"What! You're a dragon slayer!" Freed fearfully shouted staring at Dakura with a terror filled stare.

" **Dark Dragon** " Dakura said as he started inhaling, puffing his cheeks up. He then put his two fists in front of his mouth, one after the other.

" **ROAR!** " Dakura shouted as a beam of dark energy came out of his mouth and went straight for Freed. Freed barely had gotten a rune shield up in time to block the attack, but the roar just burst right through the shield and hit Freed sending him into the air. When the beam finally stopped Freed was looking worse for wear.

"What kind of power is this? How can he be so powerful?!" Freed exclaimed as he saw a figure rapidly coming toward him. When it finally came close enough to see it turned out to be Dakura with black wings and his hand covered in darkness.

" **Dark Dragon Claw!** " Dakura shouted as he punched at Freed and sent him crashing into the ground. When freed stood up he glared at Dakura as he landed on the ground and dispersed his wings.

"How were you able to make wings?!" Freed shouted as he sent a sphere of dark magic at Dakura hoping to catch him off guard. Dakura just grabbed the sphere and ate it.

"Thanks for the snack. Did you really forget that I am the **Dark Dragon Slayer**? Also I just used my **Dark Maker** magic to create wings." Dakura said as he shrouded his hands in darkness again to get his point across.

"No matter. **Dark** **Écriture: Darkness** " Freed exclaimed as he started changing into a demon. He started smiling because he thought he had this battle won, but that smile turned to fear when he saw all of his dark energy be sucked up by Dakura and he slowly reverted back to his original form. When Dakura was done he looked as if he never used and energy or magic.

"Thanks for the energy boost. I am the **Dark Dragon Slayer,** I can eat any form of dark energy or thing to regain my energy, and you just used dark energy to use that spell. So basically you can't win." Dakura stated and punched Freed in the face rendering him unconscious.

"Time to find Laxus and put a stop to all of this. I hope Kaito didn't hold back to much on Bickslow." Dakura said as he used his **Dark Maker** magic to create wings and fly in search of Laxus.

 _(5 Minutes Later)_

"Ha ha ha, man Laxus is really powerful, but that won't stop me from stopping him." Natsu said to Gajeel as they both stared down Laxus who just activated Dragonforce and gotten a major power boost.

"Come on Salamander, maybe if we both roar at him we might be able to overpower him together." Gajeel stated as he started charging up his attack. Natsu nodded and started charging up his own to.

" **Fire Dragon-** "

" **Iron Dragon-** "

" **Lightning Dragon-** "

" **ROAR!** " All three dragon slayers shouted as the three beams collided. When the roar struggle stopped, each were looking at each other while panting, when suddenly each heard the sound of air being taken in, with a combination of insect like buzzing.

" **Dark Dragon-** "

" **Beetle-** "

" **Roar!/Cannon!** " At that, a beam of condensed darkness along with a large sphere of beetles shot out at Laxus, merging to form a ball of black, buzzing energy.

" **Combination attack: Dark Dragon's Beetle Cannon!** " Was heard from the darkness once the attack hit, causing an explosion of Dark Energy and Beetles.

"What the-" Laxus started saying before he was hit and sent flying across the church from the Unison Raid.

"What was that! Was that a roar?!" Gajeel exclaimed as he looked to where the attack came from. Out of the shadows came Dakura with darkness enveloping his fists, and Kaito arrived in a swarm of beetles.

"Mind if we join the party?" Dakura asked while cracking his knuckles. Kaito had a smirk on his face which turned to a serious look as a pissed off Laxus appeared from the hole he was knocked into.

"I don't care what magic you have. No one will stop me." Laxus said as he charged his electric magic in his hands.

 **AN: Here is another chapter for all of you people reading this fanfic. I honestly didn't expect this many people to read this fanfic. Dakura and Kaito may seem overpowered, but it all due to the Thunder Legion severely underestimating Dakura and Kaito because they are rookies. Please PM or comment me or my Beta/Co-Author with any questions you may have. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN: Well, That was a neat ending, now wasn't it? As for the Combination attack, I pulled the Idea from my ass right as we wrote it, and it worked for a surprisingly deadly combo. As always, Read, rate, review and favorite. This is Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last time:_

" _Mind if we join the party?" Dakura asked while cracking his knuckles. Kaito had a smirk on his face which turned to a serious look as a pissed off Laxus appeared from the hole he was knocked into._

" _I don't care what magic you have. No one will stop me." Laxus said as he charged his electric magic in his hands._

 _Now:_

 **(BN: I recommend Thunderstruck by AC/DC to be played during this entire fight sequence.)**

"What the? How did you use a roar?" Gajeel asked as Kaito and Dakura joined them staring at the enraged Laxus.

"I'm the Dark Dragon Slayer, we can get into the specifics later after we beat Laxus." Dakura said as Laxus started charging toward them. As Laxus got closer they each separated and started attacking Laxus from all sides. Gajeel attacked with a **Iron Dragon Club**. Natsu attacked with a **Fire Dragon Wing Attack**. Kaito then blindsided their adversary with a **Flame Beetle Chitin Sword**. Dakura attacked next, utilizing a **Dark Dragon Claw**. This pushed Laxus back and caused him some minor damage. Laxus then tried to shoot lightning at Dakura, but it was rendered useless when his pulled out a Lightning lacrima from one of his pouches and the lightning was absorbed into the lacrima.

"What?! How were you able to absorb my lightning!?" Laxus shouted before he was hit by a flaming fist from Natsu.

"I used my Lightning lacrima to absorb your lightning and charge the lacrima for later use." Dakura said as he put his lacrima back in his pouch. He then pulled out the shotgun that was hanging by his waist. He then took aim at Laxus.

"Everyone out of the way! **Gun Magic: Grounding Slug** " Dakura shouted as he pulled the trigger on his shotgun and sent a shotgun slug made of a yellow material. When it hit Laxus it stuck to him and started to sap the lightning from him. Laxus ripped the slug off of him and crushed the slug with his hands. Laxus glared at Dakura and started changing his body into lightning to get to him faster. When he was about to ram into Dakura, he suddenly melted into a shadow and appeared above Laxus sucking in the air getting ready for a roar.

" **Dark Dragon ROAR!** " Dakura shouted as he hit Laxus point blank. When Laxus got up he was meet face to face with Kaito, who had a smirk on his face.

"Sup, Bitch? **Leech!** " With that, leeches the size of Kaito's arm fell on to Laxus, and began draining his magic reserves. However, Laxus charred them off by surging electricity throughout his body. Kaito saw that coming from a mile away, so he launched a **Beetle Cannon** made using Lightning Beetles for good measure.

"Here's an Oldie but Goodie, **MASS HERCULES BEETLE CLONE!** " as Kaito called another attack, 15 clones of himself, made using Hercules Beetles, fazed into existence, and charged Laxus, each holding a random pipe made of their brethren.

" **Lightning Dragon Roar!** " Laxus's attack, while slowing the clones down, did not destroy a single one, but did it's job in earning him some breathing room. Or so he thought.

"Peek a boo. **Hive Mind Secret Art: Beetle Meteor**." Kaito just calmly stood behind Laxus as the boulder sped at its intended target, enveloping him in it once reaching him. After a second or two, it ended up exploding into another swarm of Beetles. As it dispersed, Laxus remained standing, but not unscathed. He was covered in Burn marks as well as cuts and bruising from the repeated attacks.

"No I will not let you beat me. Not now. Not ever…" Laxus whispered to himself as his power increased like crazy as he started building a ball of light in his hands.

"What attack is this?" Dakura asked as the attack kept on growing.

"It is **Fairy Law**. It practically obliterates any who the user sees as an enemy." Kaito stated as Laxus finished charging the attack.

" **FAIRY LAW!** " Laxus shouted as he used the attack and everything was bathed in a bright light.

"SON OF A BITCH" Dakura screamed as the light encompassed him.

" happened." Kaito stated at the end of the attack, with no damage done to himself, or anyone else for that matter.

"Wait? Why are we not dead?" Dakura asked no one in particular, as he looked at the shocked Laxus.

"I don't know, but be on guard, the assclown might attack, or something." Kaito whispered to his partner.

"Because Laxus doesn't see you as enemies. He sees no one in Fairy Tail as an enemy in his heart, no matter what he says or thinks." Levy said as she walked into the church, and went straight to Laxus.

"Your grandfather is dying Laxus. You need to see him before it is too late." Levy pleaded with Laxus. He just stared at the bluenette and laughed.

"You think I care for that old man? Well you're wrong. I don't care that he is dying. If he dies then that means that I will take over Fairy Tail as the new master and I will get what I wanted." Laxus gloated and started laughing like a madman, not noticing Dakura approaching him from behind.

"You're a Bloody Fuckin Idiot, Aren't ya? Master 'll probably put 'is pick for next master in 'is will, and it most certainly is not you." Kaito deadpanned in an Scottish Accent for no reason at the lightning magic user.

"Also, Goodnight." Dakura said as he shot Laxus point blank concussion slug. Once Laxus was unconscious Dakura threw the larger man over his shoulders and started carrying him toward the guild hall.

"Wait a minute, what about the Thunder Palace?" Kaito asked as they approached the door of the church.

"I ran into Erza along the way here and she told me she planned to take down the Thunder Palace herself. I gave her my sword to aid her." Dakura said as all of the lightning lacrima floating around Magnolia were destroyed simultaneously. After that we could hear the screaming of all of the Fairy Tail guild members getting fried by the lightning as a consequence for destroying the lacrima. As the group got to the infirmary Dakura threw Laxus on the ground in front of Makarov's bed, who was up and looking better, and left the room to let the two talk.

 _(2 hours later)_

As the Fantasia Parade was starting everyone in Fairy Tail was getting ready for each of the floats they will be on. Once the parade started everyone got to their spots, except Gajeel who was too injured to do anything but sit still and wave. First was a pink float with Levy, Lucy, and Bisca. They were doing a dance for the parade in matching dresses. Then a large white float with Macao, Wakaba, and Cana using their magic to create images in the air. Then a float with a large castle made of ice and water with Juvia and Gray in royal clothing. Next was Mira and Elfman's float with the two performing their **Take-Over** magic. Elfman used his full body take over and Mira turned into a giant lizard and knocked Elfman off. After that was a float with a stage on it, and Erza on the stage performing her **Requip** magic and changing between flashy armor. Following that was a float with a bandaged Natsu and Happy waving a people. Natsu then used his magic to create Fairy Tail in the air above him. Behind them. Was a large Black Beetle with Glowing lights on it. This was Dakura and Kaito's float. Off the back of the Beetle, gunshots rang out, which exploded into fireworks, as were spheres of multicolored beetles. Finally was a large float with Makarov on top of it in a some sort of cat costume doing a weird dance. In the middle of the parade, everyone in the guild stopped and raised their right hand in the air, in the shape of an inverted L, back of the hand out. Everyone held that for a while and then got back to the parade and finished about an hour later. Once everyone got back to the guild hall, Gajeel talked to Makarov off to the side.

"Here, I got more intel on Ivan." Gajeel told Makarov, while handing him a small piece of paper in the rough outline of a stick figure.

"Thank you Gajeel for doing this for me. It is necessary to know what Ivan is up to." Makarov said as he took the paper and pocketed it.

"I bet he would be pissed if he found out I was a triple-agent." Gajeel said with a smirk. Makarov smirked back and they both went to the bar to get a drink.

"Ok buddy I want some answers. Why didn't you tell us you were a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu interrogated Dakura who was sitting across from him at the table they were at.

"Wait. You're a Dragon Slayer Dakura." Erza asked her brother who was sitting right next to her. Dakura smiled at her and cloaked his fist in darkness.

"Yup. I'm a Dragon Slayer. To be specific i'm the **Dark Dragon Slayer** , and I didn't tell you I was one was to not allow the Thunder Legion to know that. Also that is the reason I disappeared all those years ago sis, I was taken by Nurvureem to become the **Dark Dragon Slayer**. Every day I thought of you but I knew if I went back bad things would happen because of it. I didn't want to risk anything so I stayed with Nurvureem and trained to be the **Dark Dragon Slayer**. When I was done with my training I didn't know where to find you so I wandered the land in search of you until we are here where we are now." Dakura said as Erza tackled him to the ground with a hug. When they got up and Dakura went to sit down he accidentally bumped the table and knocked Erza's strawberry cake slice that she was eating on the ground. Erza just stared at the slice for a little bit while everyone at the table got far away except Dakura and Kaito who didn't know what was happening and why everyone was scared. Erza then slowly turned her head to Dakura with a sadistic look in her eye that sent shivers down Dakura and Kaito's spines.

"You just knocked over my cake." Erza said in a dark tone that made Dakura feel scared for his life. Kaito just looked confused.

"It was just a piece of cake so what." Kaito said as Erza turned to him with the sadistic glare. Erza suddenly requips into her Purgatory Armor, and her eyes were completely red.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY DELICIOUS CAKE AND FOR SAYING IT WAS 'JUST A PIECE OF CAKE'!" Erza shouted as she swung her massive sword at Dakura and Kaito sending them into a wall on the other side of the guild hall. Eventually everyone started fighting in a classical Fairy Tail guild brawl. Dakura and Kaito eventually were able to detach themselves from the wall and get away from Erza long enough to catch their breaths.

"Note to self: Do not insult strawberry cake." Kaito told himself more than anyone.

"Or destroy it while Erza is nearby or where she can see it." Dakura added as a shadow passed over them. When they turned around Erza was standing there with the same look in her eyes.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR PUNISHMENT THAT EASILY!" Erza screamed as she attacked Kaito and Dakura again sending them into a wall.

 **AN: Another chapter down and this one was finishing up the Fighting Festival Arc. Chapters will be posted more frequently because me and my beta will be out of school. Exams are annoying and long and need to burn in hell. PM or comment me or my beta with any questions you may have. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN This took longer than expected, but blame the United States Education System for imposing Final Exams. Had our Finals been more corresponding in terms of dates and times, we would have had this out sooner, however we did not, so I took us roughly a week to write this. Now however, as summer approaches, we will have far more time to work, barring other commitments getting in the way. As always, Follow, Favorite, and Review! Blueghast900, Signing Off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nirvana**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

The day started out as a normal day at the guild. People were sitting around and talking, Nab was just staring at the board, Mira was serving drinks, Natsu and Popsicle Stick were fighting until Erza broke them up, Dakura at the bar having a drink and Kaito was next to him reading a book about insects in different countries. Then suddenly Makarov blew open the doors of the guild hall signifying that he was back from the council meeting that he had to go to. He then called over Dakura, Kaito, Erza, Natsu, Popsicle Stick, and Lucy.

"What did you need us for Master?" Erza asked as they all joined him at the bar, and he jumped up on the bar.

"I was just informed that the Oracion Seis has been seen in the Woodworth Sea. The council has asked that Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter to send representatives from each guild to join in dealing with the Oracion Seis. I have decided that Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy will be the representatives of the Fairy Tail guild. Dakura and Kaito will you follow me to my office I wish to speak to you privately. I will tell you what you must do when I get back." Makarov said as he hopped of the bar and walked to his office. Dakura and Erza looked at each other and Dakura shrugged and followed the master after grabbing his beer. Kaito followed after his friend and entered the master's office and closed the door behind him. When the two entered Makarov's office they both sat down in chairs across from the the master's desk and waited for what he wanted to say.

"Question: If we are also being sent, which seems obvious, why tell us in private?" Kaito just got straight to the point, determining the purpose of this meeting in a single statement.

"That's simple, I will be sending you two ahead to scout out the area for potential threats, as well as to work as backup in the shadows." Makarov answered the Beetle User

"Then, we need an explanation for why we are there if the others discover and subsequently question us." Dakura provided to the conversation.

"Say you are on a mission, or just come clean if you want, It doesn't matter too much. You are there as a form of backup so as to help take out the Oracion Seis." Makarov stated as Dakura downed the last of his beer and stood up along with Kaito.

"Well the it is probably best we get going early to make sure no one sets traps." Dakura said as he headed for the door. Then Kaito decided to ruin the mood.

"You don't even know where we have to go do you?" Kaito said as Dakura slumped to the floor in depression.

"Did you have to ruin the mood like that?" Dakura whined as he pulled himself off the ground and turned to the smirking Makarov.

"It is a house that Master Bob owns just outside of the Woodworth Sea." Makarov said as Dakura and Kaito nodded and walked out of the master's office and over to their friends.

"So what did the Master want?" Erza asked her brother as they came closer to them.

"He wanted us to go on a job and he wants us to leave immediately." Dakura said as he grabbed his pack that he left at the bar and put his empty beer mug on the bar counter. Dakura and Kaito said bye to their friends and suddenly Dakura pulled Kaito into a shadow to travel faster.

"I TOLD YOU I HATED TRAVELING LIKE THIS YOU BASTARD." Kaito screamed at his friend who just smirked as they melted into the shadow. Everyone in the guild hall just sweatdropped at the interaction of the friends.

 _(5 Hours Later)_

Dakura and Kaito got to the mansion that was the meeting point a few hours early, as planned.

"So, what now? I personally plan to lay out my Beetles so as to scout the surrounding area, as well as serve as an early warning system for enemies." Kaito started.

"Good idea and I will cloak us in darkness so nobody notices us in the rafters of the house and make it so Ichiya can't smell us." Dakura said with a shiver as he remembered the creepy affectionate little goblin.

"As long as we don't go too far, we should be fine. I'm still slightly queasy from the trip here." Kaito complained, holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad." Dakura said as he patted his queasy friend on the back. Kaito just glared at him as he sent out beetles to enact the plan. Once he was done Dakura grabbed Kaito and melted into a nearby shadow and sending them into the rafters of the house owned by Master Bob. After waiting for an hour they saw the people from Blue Pegasus enter and go up the stairs, not noticing their guests in the rafters. After another hour their friends walked in the door and looked around the place, creeped out by Master Bob's decor.

"So are we the first here or what?" Gray asked no one in particular. Suddenly the people from Blue Pegasus came down and introduced themselves to Erza and Lucy not paying attention to Gray or Natsu. When Ichiya went to try and get close to Erza he suddenly tripped and fell face first into the ground, no one noticed the small dark rope coming out of the ground suddenly disappearing. Dakura smirked at the "misfortune" that Ichiya just encountered. Following him tripping, he was launched back towards the door as it was opened, but his head was encased in ice due to a certain pale haired **Ice-Make** Magic user.

"I would preferably not like to have people thrown at me." Lyon said as he threw Ichiya to the other side of the house. Suddenly the carpet came to life and started to move wildly.

"I know that magic! It's…" Lucy started only to be cut off.

"Why hello again Lucy do you remember me?" Sherry said with a smirk.

"Enough. We are not here to fight but to work together to bring down the Oracion Seis." Jura said as he entered the house. All the fighting immediately stopped in fear of the wizard saint's wrath.

"Now I see that we have 3 of the 4 teams from different guilds. Where is Cait Shelter?" Jura asked as a young girl with blue hair and a blue and yellow dress ran into the house and immediately tripped and fell flat on her face.

"I tell the kid not run in ahead of me, but she does it anyway. What am I going to do with you Wendy?" Was heard from outside the building.

"I know, but she just doesn't listen." At that, the two speakers became evident. One was a 17 year old female, but her height was quite lacking. Standing at only 4'10", she was only two or three inches taller than the now known Wendy. Her Dirty-Blonde hair was kept in a side braid, and her entire body from her neck down to her ankles was covered in a brown cloak, with no hood. She also wore a pair of combat boots. The other was a small bipedal white cat, wearing a yellow dress that had sleeves covering her arms entirely.

"I'm sorry I ran ahead Carla I was just worried that we were going to be late." Wendy said to the cat who was right in front of her.

"Well don't do it again. I worry about you child." Carla said with a small smile to the girl in front of her. At this point everyone was just staring at the newcomers waiting until they were done with their talk.

"Hi we're the representatives from Cait Shelter. I'm Abigail, and this is Wendy and Carla. I hope you weren't waiting for too long." Abigail said with a smile, and Wendy looked around at all of the people that were there. When Wendy looked around the house more her gaze lingered on the spot Dakura and Kaito were hiding at but then went back to the main crowd when they started talking.

"Do you think-" Kaito started but was interrupted by Dakura.

"It's possible, but unlikely. At any rate, we need to be alert, because at any moment the enemy could attack. I think we need to further secure the perimeter… What are you looking at?" Dakura questioned.

"That is not Ichiya."

"What do you mean 'That's not Ichiya' Of course it is."

"Look at how he is moving. It seems off, if only slightly."

"Your right, and he isn't acting all perverted."

"My guess? It's Angel utilizing Gemini to impersonate the little gremlin."

"Get in position above the door, we need to ambush not-Ichiya."

"Move. Now."

"Why?"

"They're heading outside, and Ichiya and Jura are staying behind."

When Dakura and Kaito jumped down and revealed themselves "Ichiya" was just about to pull out one of it's vials and uncork it. Kaito quickly stopped that by sending a beetle to grab the vial before it could do anything.

"Tsk tsk tsk, not so fast Ichiya. OR SHOULD I SAY GEMINI!?" Kaito screamed out to the short redhead, who transformed in a plume of smoke to show two little, blue gremlin like creatures.

"How did you find out?! We can imitate any one perfectly." The Gemini twins said in synch.

"Apparently not because there were slight things that you didn't do that set it off." Dakura said as he started collecting magic in his hands while Kaito formed armor out of Beetle Exoskeletons.

"Well then I guess we need to dispose of you before we continue on with our mission" The Gemini twins said as they turned into Jura and got in a fighting pose. Dakura and Kaito both smirked and charged the wizard saint look-a-like.

 **AN: Another chapter down. Chapters will now be coming out more frequently because both me and my Beta are done with school for the summer. We will most likely be posting at least one chapter a week. Dakura is 21 and Kaito is 20. I am giving ages because it was not addressed in the first chapter that we described them in. Next chapter will involve lots of fighting so get ready for that. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN: Blueghast900 Here, bringing another chapter. This will be the start of a series of fast updates, due to no more exams! *Cue streamers, airhorns, and random cake* To address the issue behind Kaito and Dakura's strong dislike for Ichiya, they just don't like the little perv, simple as that. As always, Read, rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

" _Tsk tsk tsk, not so fast Ichiya. OR SHOULD I SAY GEMINI!?" Kaito screamed out to the short redhead, who transformed in a plume of smoke to show two little, blue gremlin like creatures._

" _How did you find out?! We can imitate any one perfectly." The Gemini twins said in synch._

" _Apparently not because there were slight things that you didn't do that set it off." Dakura said as he started collecting magic in his hands while Kaito formed armor out of Beetle Exoskeletons._

" _Well then I guess we need to dispose of you before we continue on with our mission" The Gemini twins said as they turned into Jura and got in a fighting pose. Dakura and Kaito both smirked and charged the wizard saint look-a-like._

 _Now:_

 **(BN: I Recommend The Stone Talus Battle Theme from LoZ BotW to be played during this fight sequence.)**

" **Dark Dragon Roar** " Dakura shouted as he blasted the fake wizard saint that summoned a rock wall to block the roar coming at him.

" **Burrowing Antlions.** " Kaito slightly whispered as the larvae moved underground towards the false rock mage in order to destabilize the ground below his feet.

" _Let's See how he likes that._ " Kaito thought to himself as cracks started to form in the ground around not-Jura, soon forming a cavern below ground to trap the spirit. Suddenly large rocks started floating and then come hurtling down at Dakura and Kaito. 'Jura' formed a pillar under himself to got out of the pit he was in.

"You will not defeat me. I have the power of a wizard saint, and my power surpasses yours by far." the look-a-like said as two large fists formed and hit Kaito and Dakura, hitting them back and sending them crashing into trees.

"Dakura, think I should use _IT_? That may be our best chance." Kaito questioned his partner.

"Yeah use _IT_. I have a plan and I need that thing distracted to be able to enact it." Dakura said as he pulled out his shotgun and attached an SE-plug to his arm.

"Alright, you faker, you asked for this. **Hive Mind Secret Art: Call of the Queen!** " As Kaito shouted out the spell, a loud buzzing noise was heard, when THE Hive Queen that trained him in his magic landed in a cloud of dust. Suddenly, a beetle sphere formed out of nothing and was launched at fake-Jura. She just launched Beetle-sphere after Beetle-sphere at the Fake, until she suddenly charged at him, slashing with one of her scythe-like claws. Dakura slowly sneaked up behind the distracted copy and brought the barrel of his gun to it's head.

"This is where it ends. **Gun Magic:** **Drain Slug** " Dakura said as he pulled the trigger. Once the slug made contact. The clone started writhing in pain as it's magic energy was sapped away until it reverted into its normal form, then the twins vanished back to the spirit world. Dakura and Kaito collapsed on the ground after the Gemini twins vanished and the Hive Queen left. They laid there exhausted from the fight they just went through.

"I think we should find the others and tell them about what just happened and explain why we are here." Dakura said to his exhausted comrade, while crawling over to the shade of a tree to eat some of the darkness to regain some energy.

"Alright, just give me a minute to *wheeze* catch my breath. That took more out of me than expected." Kaito managed to say while face down.

"Luckily I brought some Nestle Crunch Bars for just the occasion." Kaito said while eating one of the chocolate delights.

"YES! Thank you!" Dakura exclaimed as he swiped the other from Kaito's hand downing it in four bites. Once they were done with their treats they set off in the direction that their friends went. Once they got to where their friends were they were just in time to see Wendy get kidnapped and dragged through a portal.

"WENDY!" Dakura shouted as he ran to where the portal was. When everyone heard his voice they got confused. The people from Fairy Tail wondering why he and Kaito are here. The other people wondering who these people are.

"Brother why are you here? Didn't you say that Master sent you on a job." Erza asked as she walked up to her brother with a threatening glare and raised eyebrow that demanded answers.

"This IS the job. We were sent as backup incase anything bad happened. Turns out we were needed after all, as one of the Cait Shelter representatives was captured, when we need a healer most, as it seems your arm is poisoned." Kato said bluntly. Dakura looked at his sister's arm and his eyes widen then he grows an angry look on his face.

"Who would dare to harm my little sister. When I find them I will KILL them." Dakura shouted angrily as he stared at the poisoned area that was growing on his sister's arm.

"Don't worry about me brother. I will be fine." Erza slurred as she fainted into her brother's arms. He laid her down gently on the ground. When he stood back up he was meet with a lot of confused and scared faces because of what was said and the amount of killing-intent coming off of Dakura.

"Wait a minute. I must not be hearing right. Did Erza Scarlet say that you are her brother!?" Hibiki asked while staring at the dark mage.

"You heard right. I am Dakura Scarlet. Older brother to Titania Erza Scarlet, and I am very protective of her because I was forced away from her at a young age and I promised her that I would never leave her again." Dakura said with a threatening protective older brother tone that sent shivers down the spines of everyone present.

 _(Meanwhile with the Oracion Seis)_

"Why do I have the feeling that I just angered the worst possible person, and that I am going be very hurt when they find me?" Cobra said to no one as they entered the cave that they were hiding in. Cobra didn't feel to safe about this plan now.

 _(Back to the group)_

"Let's split up into groups of two so we can search the forest better. Someone will have to stay with Erza so nothing worse happens to her." Dakura suggested

"I'll stay with Erza." Both Hibiki and Lucy said at the same time. Dakura nodded that it was a good idea. Once everyone got a partner they each headed off in the forest in different direction to search for the Oracion Seis. After some time of looking Kaito and Dakura met opposition, but it wasn't the Oracion Seis.

"Hello, _Brother_."

 **AN: Here is another chapter. Sorry it was so short. We decided to stop here because it is a good cliffhanger. One thing I will say is that Cobra is in for a world of hurt and his powers are not going to be able to save him. As always Please PM me or my Beta, and leave comments. Review. Follow. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN: Sorry for the Short Chapter, but I personally feel this is a good place to end this one off. As for the new Spells Kaito used, that will be explained in A future chapter, just not for a while. I hope you are ready for a battle of siblings, and not in a friendly manner either. As for who this new Character is, you'll find out Next time on Erza's Brother. As always, Read, Rate, and Review. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

" _Hello,_ Brother. _"_

 _Now:_

"Who, are you, exactly?" Kaito asked while tilting his head to the side. The man in question was a tall, lanky male with hair not unlike Kaito's, however it is a shade or three darker. His eyes are a shocking violet, and over his body concealing anything underneath is a rich violet cloak. In his right hand is a long, and I mean long, sword. Said sword appears to be at least 10 feet in length, which is a _bit_ impractical, and is a traditional one-sided katana. His response was to slump forward a bit in disappointment, but he quickly regained his composure.

 **(BN: I recommend using the LoZ: BotW OST, Scourge of Vah Naboris: Thunderblight Ganon (Latter))**

"I am saddened that you don't remember me, Kaito. However, it has been nearly two and a half decades since you last saw me. I was a bit surprised myself to learn of you being, well, alive. However, I plan to remedy that shortly. As you seem to have forgotten me, I feel introductions are in order. My name? Raiden Murabba. This sword here? Masamune. And who, might I be so bold to ask, is your friend right the-" he was cut off by Kaito's fist embedding itself in his stomach.

"Dear lord, do you EVER shut up?" Kaito questioned.

"So, you interrupted me? So be it. Let our fight commence." Raiden strained out slightly as he jumped back, forming a ball of purple electricity in his hands.

" **Electron Beam!** " as he shouted his attack out, a beam of electricity of the color he was building shot out at Kaito, who dodged it, albeit barely.

"Seriously? More Lightning? We had enough of this shit with Laxus!" Dakura Shouted out in rage.

"Actually, I think it may be a different element than lightning. This seems to more than likely be electricity. Luckily, it seems to still be weakened by some of your attacks, and has a darker element to it." Kaito explained, revealing many weaknesses of the magic while also keeping their attacks secret.

"As for my attacks? **Shock Beetle Clone!** " As Kaito shouted out the spell 2 clones of him, pulsing with electricity, appeared in a swarm of beetles, and rushed the **Electric Make** User.

"You think illusions will work on me? **Bug Net!** " As Raiden shouted out his next attack, a net made of purple electricity fell on the clones, but it did absolutely nothing.

"You do know those are Ips electricus, right? Any attacks using electricity of most kinds won't work." Kaito droned out to his self-proclaimed brother, while finishing writing all of the information about the beetle on a blackboard that appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn. Guess I need my back-" Raiden was interrupted again as Dakura shot him with his shotgun.

" **Gun Magic: Grounding Slug.** " Dakura said in a near whisper, as Raiden looked at the slug in confusion.

"What was that going to do? Whatever. **Wire Cage!** " When Raiden called out the attack, nothing happened at all.

"What the hell!? Why aren't you trapped in an electric cage?!" Raiden screamed in denial.

 **(BN: If using my suggestions, Switch to DRACULA BATTLE II-PERFECT SELECTION- 10) Illusionary Dance)**

"It's the thing that he shot at you, Master Raiden, and is sticking to you. It must be grounding your electricity." Another male stated as he walked out from behind his "Master". He has Black hair with Purple highlights, teal eyes, and a business suit on.

"Enkaar, what took you so long?" Raiden berated his supposed Servant.

"I am sorry Master. I had to deal with some of the local wildlife." The now revealed Enkaar explained.

"Now, I shall join in this brawl. **Hiding in Mist!** " With that, the battle was back on, as a cloud of mist enveloped the clearing. Suddenly, Kaito felt a series of strikes to his stomach and back.

"It seems they are capable of finding me in this mist, yet I cannot see them. Oi, Dakura, A little help here?" Kaito stated

"Sure thing. **Dark Make: Dark Terrain.** " Dakura said as he slammed his hands on the ground. Darkness started forming in the clearing they were in. Raiden and Enkaar looked around the darkness trying to find their foes but wherever they looked they say two pairs of red glowing eyes.

 **(BN: Shift to Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel.)**

" _Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again._ " they heard being sung, and it sounded as if it was coming from all around them. Both Raiden and Enkaar were creeped out by this.

" _Because a vision softly is creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping._ " They continued hearing, while they started getting struck by invisible fists. They started throwing attacks in different directions trying to hit their opponents.

" _And the vision that was planted in my brain. Still remains. Within the sound of silence. In restless dreams I walked alone, Narrow streets of cobblestone._ "

" _'Neath the halo of a street lamp I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light, that split the night and touched the sound of silence._ "

" _And in the naked light I saw, ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never share. And no one dared,_ "

" _Disturb the sound of silence. Fools, said I, you do not know, silence like a cancer grows._ "

" _Hear my words that I might teach you, take my arms that I might reach you. But my words, like silent raindrops fell, and echoed in the wells of silence. And the people bowed and prayed,"_

" _To the neon god they made, and the sign flashed out its warning. In the words that it was forming:"_

" _And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls, and tenement halls , and whispered in the sounds of silence_." They ended as Raiden and Enkaar fell to the ground and the darkness disappeared.

"What, the hell, was that?" Raiden wheezed out as he sat on the ground, exhausted.

"It seems your younger sibling has a friend that I did not account for in my calculations for our success rate. I believe a tactical retreat is mandatory, Master." Enkaar responded.

"Very well then. Farewell, foolish brother." with that, the two disappeared in a manner that suggested they vanished into thin air.

"Dakura, we need to continue our search." Kaito said after a moment of realization.

"Alright. You have any more Nestle Crunch Bars?" Dakura inquired.

"Yes. Yes I do." Kaito responded, pulling out the aforementioned food item.

 **AN: This was a fun chapter to work on. Cobra will be getting his just desserts in a few chapters so get ready for that. Also, both Raiden and Enkaar are OCs that will be coming back later and some interesting stuff is going to happen with them in latter chapters. As always PM me or my Beta ,or leave a review. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN: I enjoyed that fight scene. Expect a return of the Silence, more than likely in two to three chapters. Note, we do not own any of the music or Nestle Crunch bars used in this story either, and I thought them up on the fly. As always, Rate, Favorite, and Review. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

" _Alright. You have any more Nestle Crunch Bars?" Dakura inquired._

" _Yes. Yes I do." Kaito responded, pulling out the aforementioned food item._

 _Now:_

Dakura and Kaito were searching the forest for a while after their encounter with Kaito's brother and his 'lackey'. After some time of looking Dakura suddenly started off in another direction.

"I found a small scent of Wendy that I can follow. This way!" Dakura exclaimed as he headed of in a seemingly random direction. Kaito knew better than to question his dragon slayer friend's nose and followed his friend until they came across a cave. Inside the cave they could see a giant 'T' shaped coffin, Wendy crying on the ground, and a man with blue hair staring at the crying Wendy. When the man turned to look at Dakura and Kaito, who were still standing at the mouth of a cave, Dakura saw the tattoo of a diamond pattern around his right eye, he knew who it was.

"Jellal." Dakura growled, and then launched himself at the mage that hurt his little sister in the past and thought to be dead. When Dakura was close enough he punched Jellal straight in the jaw. Jellal responded by delivering a Meteor enhanced punch to the dark mage's stomach, and used Meteor to zoom past Kaito, delivering him a Meteor stomach punch also. Both mages lay on the ground in pain clutching their stomachs. Eventually both recovered from the punches and Dakura picked up an unconscious Wendy who must have passed out some time ago and put a hand on Kaito's shoulder and shadow traveled them to the place where Hibiki and Lucy were watching over Erza. Dakura laid Wendy down and waited for her to wake up so she could heal Erza. After some time Wendy woke up and looked around at the people who were around her.

"What happened? Where am I?" Wendy asked as she sat up rubbing her head. Then she remembered what happened and what she did. She instantly got sad and started crying.

"I'm sorry it is all my fault that Jellal is back. I couldn't help it. I owed him for helping me." Wendy sobbed as everyone there looked shocked at what Wendy.

"It's fine Wendy. Right now we need your was poisoned and you are the only one who can heal her right now." Dakura said as he comforted the young girl.

"Got it." Wendy said as she started healing Erza. Erza immediately stopped being in pain and relaxed as the poison was removed from her body. Once it was done Wendy released an exhausted sigh.

"Get some rest Wendy. Doing that must have you exhausted." Kaito stated. Wendy nodded and laid down and closed her eyes and was asleep very shortly after.

"HELP!" someone shouted. Dakura and Kaito were quick to respond and were running to where the plea of help came from. When they arrived at the place where the shout came from they saw Cobra of the Oracion Seis with his snake wrapped around him standing over Abigail from Cait Shelter that came with Wendy. When Dakura saw Cobra and his snake he knew exactly who poisoned Erza, and who he had to make their life a living hell.

"So you were the one who hurt my sister and now you're harassing young girls. You are really asking for it aren't you." Dakura said. The tone of his voice sent a shiver up Cobra's spine and he knew that this is the person that he got that a bad feeling about before. Cobra jumped on his snake and got a good distance away from the dark mage to avoid being hurt to bad.

"Kaito check on Abigail. I will take Cobra." Dakura said as he made wings and flew after Cobra to hurt him for touching his sister. Cobra looked behind him to see if the object of his doom was chasing him, but didn't see anything, when suddenly he heard something that sent shivers down his spine.

"You will pay dearly for even touching my dear little sister." Dakura threatened as he appeared behind Cobra, melting out of the shadow that his jacket caused on the back of his snake.

" **Dark Dragon Claw** " Dakura shouted as he swung his darkness enclosed fist into Cobra's face.

" _Why can't I hear him. It's as if he isn't thinking._ " Cobra thought as he was sent flying , but was caught by his snake before he hit the ground. Dakura appeared under a tree with his hood up and started inhaling.

" **Dark Dragon ROAR** " Dakura shouted as he shot a large beam of condensed darkness at Cobra. Cobra narrowly dodged the attack, but was caught on the arm and was send back some.

"Why can't I hear you? I can hear anything, but for some reason I can't hear you. Why?" Cobra demanded as he blocked against a fist coated in darkness.

"Because you can't hear what doesn't give off sound. I turned my head into darkness so you couldn't hear my thoughts." Dakura stated as his body was encased in darkness.

" **Dark Dragon Charge** " Dakura said as he rammed into Cobra with all of his bodyweight, sending him crashing through a tree and slamming him into another. Cobra shakily stood up and activated his dragon lacrima and grew scales and claws on his arms.

" **Poison Dragon ROAR** " Cobra shouted as he sent his own roar at the Dark Dragon Slayer. Dakura just melted into a shadow and reappeared behind Cobra. Wanting to end this Dakura pulled out his shotgun and raise the barrel to Cobra's head.

"Hey Dumbass. This fight is over. **Gun Magic: Drain Slug**." Dakura said as he pulled the trigger. Cobra turned just in time to see the slug go straight into his forehead and immediately felt all of his magic energy be drained until he fell unconscious. Dakura looked at the downed member of the Oracion Seis and smirked at the fact that he got his point across. Hurt Erza, the Dark Dragon Slayer is after you. Dakura than formed wings and flew off to the spot where he left Kaito and Abigail. When he arrived he saw Kaito and Abigail standing there waiting for him talking about random things. When they noticed him land they walked over to the dark mage with serious faces.

"Is he down?" Kaito asked his friend. Dakura smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Out like a light. We won't have to deal with him for awhile now." Dakura stated as he looked at Abigail.

"Are you alright? I hope he didn't hurt you to badly." Dakura asked while looking at the girl.

"I'm fine. He was only able to hurt me because he could hear my attacks coming and easily dodged them. Also I am not a young girl. I am 17, about to turn eighteen in a few months." Abigail said with a pout, and crossed her arms. Dakura and Kaito both chuckled at her childish behavior. They started to walk back to base camp until a giant beam of dark energy appeared in the middle of the forest, shooting into the sky.

"What the hell is that thing! And why is it giving off so much power!" Abigail shouted as the beam got larger until it stopped growing and started tuning the forest dark.

"Whatever it is it looks pretty tasty." Dakura said as he stared in awe at the massive beam of dark energy.

"Of course you would think that." Kaito sighed while he facepalmed.

 **AN: There we are, Cobra's beatdown. It was amusing to write this. Anyway Review, Rate, Favorite. PM me or my Beta with any questions. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN: I didn't do much work on this chapter, as I was preoccupied the entire time, so I have no comments to make, other than to Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last time:_

" _What the hell is that thing! And why is it giving off so much power!" Abigail shouted as the beam got larger until it stopped growing and started tuning the forest dark._

" _Whatever it is it looks pretty tasty." Dakura said as he stared in awe at the massive beam of dark energy._

" _Of course you would think that." Kaito sighed while he facepalmed._

 _Now:_

After a while of watching the dark beam of energy they saw something resembling ruins on a large upside down dome rise out of the ground and grow six leg things grow out of the dome and connect with the ground so the structure was held up by the legs.

"What the hell is that!?" Dakura shouted as he watched the legs start to move.

"I don't know what it is ,but we have to stop it before it goes any further. Because it is heading straight for Cait Shelter!" Abigail exclaimed as she started to try and catch up with the moving structure.

"I'll go on ahead and try to find any weak points, you two do the same!" Kaito yelled as he went into his swarm form and flew off onto the mobile ruins.

"Come on we can get a better look if we get on top of it. **Dark Make: Dark Wings**." Dakura said as he picked up Abigail under her shoulders and flew up and dropped onto the top of a building.

"Wow it really is a bunch of ruins. I wonder what this actually is?" Abigail said. When she didn't get a response she turned around and didn't see Dakura anywhere.

"Dakura!? Where did you go!?" Abigail asked to no one in particular as she looked at her empty surroundings.

" _I know I smelled them. I can feel that she is in trouble."_ Dakura thought as he ran to the place where he knew his sister is. When he arrived to where he smelled his sister he saw an injured Jellal who was lying on the floor. Dakura couldn't care less for the person who hurt his sister for so long. Dakura was more focused on what Dakura was staring at. It was Erza wrapped up tightly in what looked like her Heavens Wheel armor with a pained expression on her face, and a goth guy that had a smirk that made him look like that he was untouchable.

"HEY, let go of my sister, or else I will have to kill you." Dakura threatened. When the emo didn't seem to respond Dakura started charging up a roar.

"I said: let her go! **Dark Dragon ROAR**!" Dakura shouted as he sent the large beam of dark energy at the emo. When the dust settled Erza was back in her white blouse and skirt, and the emo was was staring at Dakura with an annoyed look. Erza opened her eyes to see who attacked Midnight and when she saw her brother standing there staring down Midnight, she knew that this fight was almost over.

"Onii-chan be careful. This guy is Midnight of the Oracion Seis, and he uses Reflector magic so magic attacks are useless." Erza warned her brother as Midnight smirked at her warning and sent a blast of energy to knock her away.

"Yes listen to you sister. Your magic is useless against me so why don't you just give up now while you still have your-" Midnight was cut off as a hard punch came in contact with his cheek and was sent flying backwards into a building.

"How did you hit me?! I can reflect any of your attacks!" Midnight exclaimed as he rises out of the rubble with a few scratches.

"Yes you can reflect any of my magic attacks, but you cannot reflect attacks that have no magic." Dakura stated as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung it off of his back and let it hit against the ground in-front of him, embedding it in the ground some. Dakura then hoisted the sword out of the ground and rested it across his shoulder.

"And since my sword has no magic energy in it, you can't stop my attacks." Dakura stated as he swung the sword at Midnight, who was not able to stop the attack from happening, and was sent into another building.

"Come on. You are part of the Oracion Seis. A mage from an official guild should not be able to beat you. I thought you would be tougher than this if the council was this scared of you." Dakura mocked as he swung his sword again and sent Midnight back to where the fight started. Midnight was on his back looking at the sky.

"You should have finished me off sooner. The reason my name is Midnight is because my true power is awakened at midnight. Now you will all suffer a horrible painful death." Midnight cackled as he grew and changed into a horrifying monster and started attacking the three mages mercilessly. This continued until both Erza and Dakura gained bored faces and swung their Purgatory Mace and Buster sword together at the monster. After they did this everything around them fell apart to reveal a beaten Midnight in the same spot he was before.

"What? How did you see through my illusion?" Midnight croaked out before falling unconscious.

"How did you see through his illusion Onii-chan? I saw through because of my fake eye." Erza asked her older brother. Dakura smiled at her with a look of remembrance.

"You and I have more in common than blood. During my time before I came to Fairy Tail and leaving Rosemary Village, I was captured by a dark guild. They tried to torture me into joining them, and they cut out my eye as a last resort. I managed to escape them after some time. Once I got out I got a replacement like you." Dakura said replaced his sword on his back. Erza started getting teary eyed and hugged Dakura. Jellal was standing of to the side waiting for the moment between brother and sister to pass.

"If we want to stop Nirvana, we have to go now." Jellal stated to the siblings who just realized that someone else was with them.

"And why should we listen to a scumbag like you. After all for all we know you could be helping them and be leading us into a trap." Dakura said skeptically to the Heavenly Body mage that hurt his little sister all those years ago.

"It's ok Onii-chan, his memory was wiped, but he understands that he has done wrong and he wants to make things right." Erza pleaded with her brother.

"Fine if you trust him then so do I, but any wrong move he makes and I will bring him down." Dakura threatened as he glared at the offending mage. Jellal solemnly nodded and got to his feet. The group was walking toward the center of the ruins to get to the large structure in the middle until there was a large explosion in the center. When the explosion died down the three mages doubled their efforts to get to the source.

'Hello? Is anyone there? If you hear me then respond.' Came the voice of Hibiki in each of their minds causing them to stop in their place.

"Hibiki is that you? I thought you were out for the count in the fight with Angel." Dakura questioned.

'I was but now I am using all of my strength along with Ren, Eve, Lyon, and Sherry to fly the Christina and deliver a message on how to destroy Nirvana.' Hibiki said as the Christina was seen flying in the air.

"What do you mean? Have you figured out how to destroy Nirvana?!" Erza asked with hope that the threat will soon be over.

'Yeah. The legs are energy tubes that send magical energy from the earth into lacrimas at the end of each tube and feed the energy into the main cannon of Nirvana. There are six lacrima in total. I am downloading a map into each of you with each lacrima marked.' Hibiki said as a loading bar appeared over everyone's heads. When the bar was full everyone could see a map in each of their minds with each lacrima labeled a number.

"I will take one because I passed the entrance earlier so I can just shadow travel there" Dakura stated as he started heading toward a shadow.

'I'll take two. I am currently over it now.' Kaito said through the telepathic bond.

'I got three. I can see the entrance now.' Abigail said.

'I will take four. I can smell it perfume from here.' Ichiya stated.

"You mean you are the closest to it." Erza deadpanned.

'Ouwah. How you hurt me my darling.' Ichiya complained.

"I will take five. It is fairly close to my position." Erza stated as she headed of in a certain direction.

'I will take six. I am pretty close to it now.' Wendy said with great determination.

'What is this? Do you pitiful wizards plan to stop my plans? No matter. I am currently waiting at one of the lacrima now. Whoever comes to the one I am at will surely fail.' Zero said. He cut of the communication once he finished talking.

'Good luck everyone. Everyone on the Christina is running out of magic energy, so from here on out you will be on your own.' Hibiki said. Once he was done talking the connection was cut and everyone set out to destroy their lacrimas and hope that they didn't run into the Master of the Oracion Seis.

 **AN: There we go. Sorry for the long wait for an update(heh that rhymed). My Beta was away on a camping trip, and wasn't able to work on the fanfic. Any OC villains you want to see in later arcs, you can PM me or my Beta with any suggestions you may have. Include names, spells, magic, background, and appearance. Review, Rate, Favorite. Until Next Time. See Yah!**

 **BN: Sorry for the late update, I was in West Virginia for the Week last week. In other news, If you wish, PM myself or Rage with OC Villains for us to use in future Arcs, including Names, magic, spells, and possibly backgrounds, if you wish. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

' _What is this? Do you pitiful wizards plan to stop my plans? No matter. I am currently waiting at one of the lacrima now. Whoever comes to the one I am at will surely fail.' Zero said. He cut of the communication once he finished talking._

' _Good luck everyone. Everyone on the Christina is running out of magic energy, so from here on out you will be on your own.' Hibiki said. Once he was done talking the connection was cut and everyone set out to destroy their lacrimas and hope that they didn't run into the Master of the Oracion Seis._

 _Now:_

 **(BN: Play the 2009 Version of** _ **A Cruel Angel's Thesis**_ **during the following battle)**

As Dakura was running down the hall to Lacrima 1, he could smell someone already there, and he knew it was Zero. When he entered the chamber where the lacrima is located he saw Zero standing at the base of the lacrima with his hands behind his back.

"Ah so I see that that your luck has run out. It is sad that you will not be able to call for any help. With me here there is nothing stopping me from firing Nirvana." Zero cockily said, not noticing Dakura inhaling deeply.

"How about you shut up! **Dark Dragon ROAR!** " Dakura shouted as he sent the beam of dark energy straight at Zero. Zero kept his cocky smirk until the last second when he gained a look of surprise. He made to dodge, but it was too late and the beam engulfed him. When the dust settled Zero was standing there with a few scratches and some small wounds.

"It seems I underestimated you. I think that you will make a worthy adversary." Zero excitedly said as he sent a beam of green energy wrapped in fire straight at Dakura. Dakura dodged the attack by making wings and flying out of the way, but was surprised when it changed course and came straight for him. The attack hit Dakura directly in the back sending him to the ground.

"That's it. Now i'm pissed. **Dark Dragon Secret Art: Dark Dragon Fury**!" Dakura shouted as he was enveloped by dark energy. The dark energy made it so the only thing you could make out was Dakura's silhouette, and His glowing red eyes. Dakura then commenced to throw a flurry of kicks and punches at Zero. Zero was dodging them at first but the attacks were rapidly picking up in speed and power and soon Zero was being pummeled by the attacks. Eventually Zero was able to get away long enough to catch his breath. In that time the dark energy around Dakura dissipates and he falls to one knee in exhaustion.

"It seem using that attack takes a lot of energy out of you. No matter you will not be alive long enough to regain that energy. **Dark Gravity.** " Zero says as the area around Dakura starts to cave in and Dakura is sent falling down a few levels of Nirvana. Zero jumps down the hole and land a few feet away from a downed Dakura who is lying facedown on the ground.

"And now to finish you off once and for all. **Genesis Zero.** " Zero says as phantoms made of darkness go rushing at Dakura and consume him.

"These shades will eat away at you life. Your very existence. This is the end for you. Wait. What is that noise?" Zero asked as he heard air being sucked in. He looked over to where Dakura was and he saw all of his shades going into one place. He then saw something that surprised him to no extent. Zero say all of his shades being eaten by Dakura.

"WHAT?! How are you eating my shades?! They are supposed to be consuming you!" Zero shouted. Dakura finished eating the last shade and smirked at Zero.

"Thanks for the meal. Also I am the Dark Dragon Slayer. I can eat anything with dark energy or darkness. I'm surprised you didn't know this, I mean you do have a dragon slayer in your guild." Dakura stated. Zero got angered by Dakura's words and charged dark spheres in each of his hands.

" **DARK DELETE!** " Zero shouted while shooting dark spheres at Dakura who just stood there smirking. When the spheres got close he started inhaling and the spheres started getting eaten. When Zero finished his attack, he was enraged that this mage could withstand his attacks like it was nothing.

"This is over Zero. You lose. **Dark Dragon Roar!** " Dakura shouted. The beam hit Zero and carried him with it straight into the lacrima. When the beam and a screaming Zero made contact with the lacrima it exploded into nothing.

"Hey Dakura I came to see if you needed-" Kaito started to say as he ran into the chamber, but stopped when he saw no lacrima and all of the destruction.

"Help. Guess not. Did he use Darkness magic?" Kaito finished.

"Yep, and when I told him that i can eat his attacks he just kept using them like an idiot." Dakura laughed out as he walked over to his friend. The two laughed until the entirety of Nirvana started to shake and fall apart around them.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! We have to get out of here NOW!" Dakura exclaimed as he made wings and flew at top speeds to get out of the crumbling room.

"Wait for Me!" Kaito screamed as he dispersed into a beetle swarm and flew off after the Dragon slayer.

 _(1 hour later)_

The entirety of the allied mage groups in a small clearing where it was revealed that Jellal was alive. When a very muscled Ichiya tried to walk into the forest to relieve his bladder, he was stopped by a rune barrier.

"What the? Who put this up?" Dakura questioned as he placed his hand against the barrier.

"That would be us. We had to so a fugitive among you would not try and run." A man in a commander uniform said walking up to the group along with the royal army, and a barred carriage.

"Who are you and what do you want." Dakura demanded as he pounded his fist against the barrier.

"I am Lahar. Commander of the royal army, and I am here to take Hoteye of the Oracion Seis into custody. Please hand him over peacefully." Lahar ordered.

"No. Richard has helped us very much in defeating the Oracion Seis." Jura angrily stated.

"It is fine my friend. I must atone for my sins, and if this is the way then so be it." Richard said as he walked over to the royal guards and willingly went with them.

"Now I must also ask that you hand over Jellal Fernandez who must be brought in for his crimes." Lahar ordered. Erza was about to say something but Jellal silenced her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It is fine. I must go. Even though I don't remember anything of what I have done, but I must atone for my sins." Jellal said as he willingly handed himself over. Natsu made to try and free him but Dakura held him back. Before Jellal entered the cart he stopped and looked straight at Erza.

"It was the color of your hair." Jellal said to her, and then entered the cart. Erza started crying from what he said. Dakura hugged her to comfort her, and decided then and there that he was going to do what he planned. Sometime after the royal guard had left Dakura excused himself saying that he needed to use the restroom. When he was out of sight of the others he shadow traveled into the cart where Jellal was, grabbed him and shadow traveled back out into a random part of the woods near by. Jellal looked at Dakura with wide eyes.

"The guards will not notice that you are gone until they get to the prison, and just so you know I am doing this for my little sister. Don't make me regret my decision." Dakura threatened as he broke the magic dampening cuffs on Jellal.

"Don't worry, I promise I will do better and try to atone for my sins, and for what I have done to Erza." Jellal said as he walked off in a random direction. Dakura shadow traveled back to where the group was waiting for him.

"Ok let's go check on Cait Shelter." Erza said as she saw Dakura join the group again.

 _(1 hour later)_

The group arrived at the Cait Shelter guild and saw everyone from the guild standing outside waiting for the group to arrive.

"Odd. The magic signature of the guild seems to be… all the same. As if they are nothing more than an… Illusion." Kaito said quietly to himself. As they approached the guild, the odd feeling the Beetle mage had only grew Stronger.

"Dakura, are you sensing what I'm sensing?" Kaito inquired of his partner.

"That is strange. Also do you ever remember hearing of the guild Cait Shelter?" Dakura asked.

"Not until this mission, no. My guess is that they have remained in obscurity due to their relatively small numbers, especially in comparison to our guild." Kaito responded.

"That would make sense, but in my time that I was traveling I was able to see the list of registered guilds, and Cait Shelter was not on that list." Dakura revealed to his partner.

"How long ago did you check that list?" Kaito inquired.

"Not long before we joined Fairy Tail." Dakura answered.

"Curious. It seems unlikely that a mistake would have been made, meaning that Cait shelter is either A: not a Legal Guild, or B: Not a real Guild." Kaito responded

"I think that it may be the second because I remember hearing Wendy and Abigail say that it was a legal guild." Dakura explained.

"That, and I doubt a Dark Guild would willingly attack one of the 'Big Three' like we just did mere hours ago." Kaito responded.

"If that is the case, then what is going on with this guild and what secrets does it hold?" Dakura inquired.

"My guess is there are far less Guild members than it seems, as many of the members share a magic signature with the master, whom I assume is an illusion user." Kaito responded. "Thing is, his magic signature is oddly weak and strong at the same time, like as if he is struggling to remain alive."

"Now that I think about it, I can only smell one person. Each one of them should have their own scent, but I only smell the old man's" Dakura said while sniffing the air. "Hey it looks like something is going on." Dakura said while pointing over to the group. When they joined everyone else they say Abigail and Wendy look at the old guild master with surprised looks on their faces.

"What do you mean that this isn't real." Wendy asked her guild master. Abigail just stood there, keeping her astonished face.

"Each of your guildmates are illusions created by me so you wouldn't feel alone." The old master revealed as everyone in the group looked on in surprise.

"No... tell me that you are lying. Tell me that this is just a joke!" Wendy cried out. Abigail started to gain a sad expression and started to cry a small amount.

"I am not lying and this is not a joke. I am sorry to do this to both of you, but I promised the boy that brought you to me that you would be safe." The master said as he placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. Abigail seemed to be lost in thought with tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Why did you do this to us?" Abigail suddenly said. Everyone was shocked at sad and distraught she sounded.

"I am the last of the people who created Nirvana. When we finished it, we thought that it would be a safe place for people to live, but the darkness that it secreted caused everyone living there to attack and kill each other. As the sole survivor I was cursed to live until Nirvana was destroyed. Now that you have done that I may pass on into the afterlife. Wendy, Abigail I am sorry for doing this to you both, but I hope that you move on and stay with true friends like the ones you have made recently. Goodbye." The old master said as he and the rest of the Cait Shelter guild disappeared, and the Cait Shelter guild marks faded away from Wendy's arm and Abigail's neck. After all of the light particles faded away Abigail and Wendy were left crying and coming to terms with what just happened. After some time both Abigail and Wendy calmed down. The group decided that they would each got back to their own guilds. Abigail and Wendy decided to join Fairy Tail, and the group from Fairy Tail said their farewells to the other guild representatives, with Ichiya it was more like a send off into the distance courtesy of Erza and Dakura both hitting him, and started walking down the path to the nearest town to catch the next train to Magnolia.

 **AN: There we go. Nirvana arc done. Now to answer a review, we did not forget Natsu it is just that Dakura and Kaito are the main characters in this fanfic. Natsu will have his moments later on. The next arc is going to be very crucial to the plot, and no it has nothing to do with the Daphne Arc, We are getting rid of that entirely. Some dark secrets about Dakura will be revealed in the next arc(pun intended). Anyway Read, Review, Favorite, Rate. Until Next Time. See Yah! -Rage721**

 **BN: Thus marks the end of another Arc. Now, some of you are wondering, Are we going to skip the Daphne Arc? No. but we WILL replace it with a more appropriate arc that will somewhat show more of one of our character's backstory, but it will all be revealed in due time. This next arc will essentially be a way of explaining some things in a more fun fashion. It will also be a semi-crossover arc, as we will pull multiple creatures from varying other franchises in for it, but that's about it. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite! Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

The Fairy Tail guild hall has been calm as of late after the completion of the mission to destroy Nirvana and defeat the Oracion Seis. Dakura is standing at the mission board looking for a mission, along side Nab who was standing there not taking a mission. Dakura kept looking for a while before grabbing a flyer and taking it over to his team. His team consisted of Kaito, Abigail, and him, Abigail decided to join their team because during the Nirvana mission Kaito and Dakura helped her out.

"Here how about this one?" Dakura asked as he held up the flyer so his team mates could read it.

"Hellebore town, huh? I heard it's relatively nice this time of year. That, and there are quite a few species of insect and arachnid in that area that interest me." Kaito stated after giving the flyer a once over.

"Yeah, and the pay is plenty enough to split between the three of us. Also the job doesn't seem to difficult. We only have to get rid of some monsters that are disturbing the town. We should be done within a week's time." Dakura stated as he grabbed the flyer and started to head over to Mirajane to select the job.

"Hey Mira we'll take this one." Dakura said to the barmaid. Mira just nodded to Dakura saying that she understood. Dakura then walked over to his teammates to get ready to depart.

"OK we are all ready to go." Dakura stated to his teammates.

"Alright to the train station." Kaito shouted with a smirk at his friend, accompanied by an odd glint in his eye. Dakura sulked and accepted his fate.

"What is going on?" Abigail asked.

"Dakura here along with other Dragon Slayers get motion sick when on moving vehicles." Kaito explained to Abigail. Abigail made a 'oh' face and looked sympathetically at Dakura.

"Come on let's just get this over with." Dakura sighed as he sulk-walked to the train station with his team mates following behind.

 _(Two Hours Later)_

Dakura and his team is seen standing outside the Hellebore train station. Dakura was on the ground in a heap because of the motion sickness. Kaito and Abigail look down at him with a sweat drop on their faces because of how their friend was acting. After Dakura composed himself the team of mages headed into town to talk with the mayor about the job.

"This is strange. For a town that is being attacked by monsters the people seem pretty calm." Dakura pointed out. Kaito and Abigail looked around and noticed the same thing. The people didn't seem worried that there were monsters attacking. The three mages sped up their pace to reach their destination faster so they could get out of this town quickly. When they reached the city hall the mayor was sitting outside enjoying the day. When the mayor, a short man with a balding head of black hair, noticed the three mages he perked up and quickly met them halfway.

"Hello wizards and welcome the Hellebore town. I am the mayor of Hellebore town, though most people call me Pelagios Cropper. I believe you are here for the job request I sent out correct?" Pelagios asked the three mages. The Fairy Tail wizards shared a creeped out look and turned to the man.

"Yes we are here about the job request you sent out. You said that monsters were disturbing the town?" Dakura questioned. The mayor gained a worried look and looked around worried someone might be listening.

"Not here we will talk inside my office." Pelagios instructed as he started leading the confused mages to his office.

"This seems to be standard procedure with this type of mission." Kaito remarked for no true reason. When they entered the mayor's office he sat down at his desk, gained a serious look, and looked straight at the three mages.

"The people do not know of the monsters, as The police force of this town were thankfully able to keep them away from the citizens, but the monster activity has increased and they are no longer able to hold them back, and that is where you come in. You deal with the monsters, and if you make sure that they are gone for good, I'll triple the reward money." Pelagios explained seriously. The three Fairy Tail mages jaws dropped to the floor when the mayor said that he would triple the reward money. Kaito was the first to compose himself and quickly got to business.

"Tell us where the monsters are located and we will remove them as quick as possible." Kaito said. His words had woken up Dakura and Abigail and they quickly composed themselves and nodded along with Kaito.

"If you are able to do this you have my gratitude. I did not tell the citizens because I didn't want them to panic. Please hurry and take care of these monsters. I will have my chief of police take you to where the monsters are located." As the man said that, a woman with flowing black hair wearing the typical police uniform walked into the room.

"This is Liz Haakonsson. Could you take these three to the site for their mission?" The man continued as he motioned to the newcomer.

"I don't see how they fare any better than the previous teams that were sent in to take care of the problem. When you told me members of Fairy Tail were coming, I expected the Titania or at least Salamander, not these no-names." Liz stated with an edge of hostility to her voice while motioning to them.

"Hey! These 'no-names' helped take out Nirva-mph." Dakura started, but was interrupted by Kaito putting his hand over his mouth.

"Heh, sorry about him, he tends to run his mouth. _Isn't that right, Dakura?_ " Kaito said with a forced smile towards the two.

"I still think I am more powerful than my younger sister." Dakura muttered out under his breath.

"Anyways, we should really get going to the mission site, yes?" Kaito inquired of the woman, who just humphed in annoyance before leading them towards the location, the town crypt.

"Good luck you three, you're going to need it." Was Liz's parting message as she walked back towards the town.

"Soooooo, who's going in first?" Kaito asked the other two, as they gained sweatdrops on the back of their heads at his blunt question.

"Shouldn't the one with the nightvision be in the front?" Abigail inquired, motioning to Dakura."

"Hey, your right! Dakura, you've been volunteered to go first!" Kaito said with an oddly cheerful tone to his partner and friend.

"Of course. You two so owe me once we are done with this." Dakura grumbled out as he started walking into the crypt. Dakura pulled out his shotgun so if anything jumps at him he can shoot at a moment's notice. As the three mages walked further into the crypt, they couldn't shake the uneasy feeling they all had. Once they entered a larger room from the rest they noticed movement all around them in the darkness.

"Guys you might want to prepare yourselves and Kaito put some glow bugs around to room so you can see. We have company." Dakura stated as he shot a normal slug into the darkness. Kaito quickly used Flame Beetle Chitin Blade as well, causing their surroundings to light up from the flame. In front of them in a pit was a horde of humanoid creatures, however they were mummified and had small bits of armor on their shoulders and wielded massive blades.

"What. The hell. Are those things." Kaito said with a disbelieving look, while Abigail had a distant look to her eyes. When they refocused however, she let out a scream of terror yet didn't run.

 **AN: Another chapter done. Sorry about the long wait for an update(rhymes). My grandfather passed away and I started another fanfiction called** _ **Son of Hera's Rage**_ **. Blueghast started another called** _ **A Dimensional Convergence**_ **while I was unavailable. We are still accepting OC's for villains in this arc. Favorite, Rate, Review. Until Next Time. See Yah! -Rage721**

 **BN: Hey everyone, sorry for the SEVERE delay, we've been busy with other projects, such as** _ **A Dimensional Convergence**_ **on my part, and** _ **Son of Hera's Rage**_ **for Rage, among other things. At any rate, we still are accepting OCs for this arc until the next chapter is posted, as we will reveal the chosen villains from the set the chapter afterwards. There will be a short lay-over between the posting of Chapter 13 and the actual decision, however we do hope to get more OCs by then. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite. Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

" _Guys you might want to prepare yourselves and Kaito put some glow bugs around to room so you can see. We have company." Dakura stated as he shot a normal slug into the darkness. Kaito quickly used Flame Beetle Chitin Blade as well, causing their surroundings to light up from the flame. In front of them in a pit was a horde of humanoid creatures, however they were mummified and had small bits of armor on their shoulders and wielded massive blades._

" _What. The hell. Are those things." Kaito said with a disbelieving look, while Abigail had a distant look to her eyes. When they refocused however, she let out a scream of terror yet didn't run._

 _Now:_

"Ok, what the actual hell, why are there mummy like creatures? I mean, we could probably take them, but still." Kaito muttered out as he readied his Flame Beetle Chitin Blade and began rushing the hoard. However, before he even reached the edge of the pit, one of the Mummy creatures let out a horrifying screech, causing the albino to freeze up for unknown reasons.

"Dakura, we need to do something! Kaito isn't moving!" Abigail yelled out in fear, however Kaito soon started rushing forward again, launching out some flames courtesy of his flame beetles. Upon contact with the creatures, their wrappings caught flame and they began screeching out in pain while the fire only spread across the entire hoard, reducing them to ash piles in a few minutes.

"Guys, keep going. These things are clearly cloth based entities, or are dry enough to catch flame easy. If we rush through like this, we should be able to clear this infestation in a few hours." Kaito urged his team as they just stared blinking at the scene, not even realising what had happened.

"OK. But I expect you to catch up once you are done." Dakura said as he grabbed Abigail and started leading her from the entrance to the deeper parts of the crypt. Before Dakura left the chamber he pulled out a fire lacrima and threw it into the crowd of mummy creatures. Once the lacrima hit the floor it exploded into a giant cloud of fire.

"I knew my different explosive lacrima would come in handy at some point." Dakura said as he entered the tunnel with Abigail. As they traveled further down the catacombs they were attacked by some more of the mummy creatures, but they easily dispatched of them quickly. Eventually the entered a large dark room, and in the center of the room was a pale, lanky creature with splotches of dried blood and organs. It's misshapen head had it's mouth left open while it's right eye had an eerie, red glow in it, watching them as they slowly entered the room. As soon as they passed the threshold, multiple pale, clawed arms burst up in the corners of the room, and reached in their direction as they neared them. Dakura gained a worried expression for a second but quickly masked it.

 **(BN: Start the battle theme from Darkest Dungeon.)**

"Ah so they finally sent some mages for me to feast on how ki-. Wait. Is it? It is. Where have you been Erebus. The master is very angry that you left." The thing said as he looked at the two Fairy Tail mages. Dakura tensed when the thing addressed him as Erebus, something that Abigail noticed.

"I have no idea who this Erebus guy is, but I'm not him. We are Fairy Tail wizards and we are here to get rid of you." Dakura said as he pulled out his sword and inserted a fire lacrima into one of the holes in his sword. When he inserted the lacrima the sword started glowing red and there were tongues of fire rolling along it, as Abigail prepared magic circles ready to use her magic. Dakura was about to take a swing at the thing when they heard something rolling down the stairs at the entrance of the room. They all looked over to see one of the mummies heads on fire and rolling and jumping down the stairs until it reached the bottom and stopped. Then a foot came down and crushed the flaming head. The owner of the foot was Kaito who grinned while forming a flame beetle sword on one hand.

"I'm back, what I miss?" The Albino asked, breaking the tension of the fight. Dakura facepalmed at his friend's words.

"Of course that is how you enter. We are about to fight Dead Hand, and we could use your help. Also we need to do some explaining to Abigail afterwards." Dakura explained when he got a questioning look from the earth mage.

"Alright. Might as well start things off with a bang, right? **Bombling rush**." Kaito said as a small swarm of green insects ran out and exploded on the creature, causing a slight bit of the ceiling to crumble.

"What? I thought explosives would help?" Kato said as his teammates gave him a deadpan stare in response. The conversation was interrupted as Dead Hand burst from the ground with a raging glare in Kaito's direction.

"Who the hell are you, and what gives you the right to interrupt my meal?!" The monster roared out as both Kaito and Dakura gave it a deadpan in response.

"First of all, what the hell are you? Second of all, meal? You think my pal over here is weak enough to lose to you, especially with me here? Don't make me laugh. And another thing-" Kaito stated, but was interrupted by one of the many hands sprouting from the ground grabbing his head, while the rest of his speech was muffled. However, he soon escaped by going into his swarm form and reforming by his friends.

"As I was saying, why do I care?" Kaito finished, earning a look of disbelief from the monster, who then attempted to lunge at the beetle mage, but was blocked by Dakura using a Dark Wall.

"Okay Kaito that is enough with the taunting. I want to kill him and be done with this part of my life, and not have it coming back again." Dakura said with a serious tone and look on his face, prompting Kaito to gain the same look.

"This pertains to _that_ period, doesn't it? Then we need to kick things up a notch. **Hive Mind Secret Art: Beetle Formation**." Kaito stated as a swarm appeared around him, but when it dispersed, Kaito was no longer, well, Kaito. In his place was a tall, white Humanoid Beetle with Crimson Eyes and a green back carapace. The only remnant of Kaito being the Fairy Tail Guild mark on the upper left shoulder in black.

" **Dark Drive.** " Dakura said as a black super saiyan aura appeared around him, as the room seemed to get darker. The beetle-man rushed Dead Hand with it's right claws extended, intending to slice the creature. While it did manage to wound the creature, it was soon healed with a hiss of steam on the slash marks. However, the carapace of the Beetle-man soon flashed to a yellow color as a bolt of lightning was launched above the monster. The result was another cave-in above the creature, however it soon popped up away from the rubble. Dakura then inhaled, preparing a roar as the Beetle-Man sent the ceiling at Dead Hand. When it popped up he sent his roar straight at it. It didn't realize the danger until the last minute. It's eye sockets grew comically huge, then the large beam of Dark energy hit it sending it into the wall where it left a small crater in said wall. The Beetle-Man's carapace then flashed Pale-Blue as it launched a frost-laced wind at the creature, resulting in it being encased in a block of ice. Just for added effect, the carapace then flashed red as a stream of fire was sent, burning the monster to a crisp. Soon after, the Hands fell to the ground with a thud and dispersed in black smoke as the main body was crackling with flames, dead. Afterwards, the Beetle-man was surrounded with another swarm of beetles, which dispersed and Kaito was back. The aura around Dakura also vanished when he saw that it was dead.

"That took more out of me than I thought, especially changing forms like that." Kaito said as he placed his hands on his knees while breathing heavily.

"Thanks for the help defeating it. It would have taken too much time if I did it myself." Dakura said to his friend.

"WHAT JUST F***ING HAPPENED!" Abigail shouted gaining the attention of the other two mages.

"That, young one, was the reason why Dakura and I _should be_ S-Class Mages. The main reason why we aren't is that there haven't been any S-Class trials since the two of us joined." Kaito answered the Stone-Maker mage, who sweat dropped in response.

"I get that, but why did it seem that Dakura had a personal vendeta with it, and why did it call him Erebus?" Abigail asked. Dakura sighed and motioned for them to sit on some of the rubble on the floor of the room. When they were all seated Dakura looked straight at Abigail with a dead serious expression.

"What do you know about the dark guild Tartaros?" Dakura asked. Abigail shook her head saying she didn't know much.

"The Tartaros guild is the top Dark Guild. They are in control of all Dark Guilds, and they are the most powerful Dark Guild. They are mostly comprised of Demons and Zeref followers. When my dragon left me I wandered on my own for some time. Eventually I was attacked by some powerful and high up Dark Mages from Tartaros, and they saw the power I had and wanted me to join their guild. When I refused, they knocked me out and took me to their guild hall and wiped my memories and made me Erebus, the demon of Darkness. While I was with them I slowly became the second most powerful in the guild, right below the guild Master. Eventually I started hearing about the Fairy Tail guild and the mighty Titania Erza Scarlet. When I saw a picture of her all of my memories came back, and I realized that I needed to escape. When I was finally away from them I locked away my Demon powers swearing to never use them again. After I traveled some more I met Kaito, and the rest you know already. I swore to never use those powers because I still have the memories of when I was Erebus, and I was a dark person who took joy in other's pain, and I never wanted to become that person again. I fear that if I use those powers that I will become that person again." Dakura finished with a sigh and a single tear rolling down his face when he remembered what he was changed into. Abigail had a shocked look on her face. She then wiped away the tears she didn't know she had.

"Let's go get our reward money and head home. I need to spend some time with my sister." Dakura said as he stood up with a grin on his face, and held out his hands to help his friends stand up. When they both grabbed his hands he melted into the darkness pulling his friends along with him. When they reappeared they were at the entrance to the catacombs that they were just in. Both Abigail and Kaito barfed once they fully reappeared. Once they were done they both looked at a smirking Dakura with pissed expressions.

" I hate you." Kaito groaned out. Abigail just kept glaring.

"Oh I hate you to. You always **bug** me with the buzzing." Dakura replied which earned more groans from his friends.

"Come on let's go get our money. I need some fresh air." Kaito said as he opened the doors of the catacombs and walked out.

 **AN: Another chapter done. Both me and my Beta have been busy with other things. This chapter has revealed some interesting things about Dakura's past that will come up again later. To answer the question I have been asked. The difference between Dark Dragon Slayer and Shadow Dragon Slayer is that Dark Dragon Slayer is more powerful, and in more ancient than Shadow Dragon Slayer. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow. Until Next Time. See Yah! -Rage721**

 **BN: Hey, sorry for the Delay, we've been busy with our other stories that we're writing on our own. Be sure to check those two out as well! The battles here were more intense than normal, and we got to get a glimpse into Dakura's past. As always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite! Blueghast900, Signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

"Hey Scarab King. I need your help with this mission." Gajeel stated, grabbing Kaito as he passed him, earning some protests from both the aforementioned beetle user and his teammates.

"Hey! What is _so important_ That only I am needed anyway?" The crimson eyed male asked of the iron user, who showed him the mission sheet in response.

"This. We're needed to take out a nest of Shadow Beetles, however the mission only allows for two participants due to the guild's reputation in most missions, so I figured that the best way to take out insects is with more insects." Gajeel stated, with Kaito gaining a thoughtful look.

"That tactic would normally fail, however I could always subjugate these 'Shadow Beetles' to add to my arsenal." The beetle user informed his current partner before turning back to Dakura and Abigail. "This should take only a day or two, so I should be back by then." At that, the red eyed duo walked out of the Guildhall to take care of the mission.

 _(1 Hour Later...)_

Kaito is seen pulling a nauseated, nearly unconscious, Gajeel off the train into the town they had their mission assigned in, Hosenka Town.

"Man, we really need to figure out a cure for motion sickness or something. What if you ended up in a battle on a vehicle like an Airship or something?" Kaito asked his temporary partner, who responded by vomiting behind them, narrowly missing a passerby who cried out in protest. "You better yet?" At that the Iron Dragon Slayer began wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up fully, giving a curt nod to the albino.

"Yeah, now we need to find our client so as to get this mission over with, and quick." Gajeel stated, having regained his composure before heading of to look for their hirer.

 _(A few moments later…)_

After around ten or so minutes of searching, which made sense due to both Gajeel and Kaito being excellent trackers so long as they have a rough Idea of where their target is, the duo managed to locate their clientele, a short, pasty man with graying hair showing hints of black.

"Oh thank you for responding so fast. The Shadow Beetles have somehow managed to blackout most of the rooms in my house, leaving only the outmost areas relatively untouched." The elderly man said, as Kaito walked towards the building with his sunglasses off for once as he held his hands out with a portion of his own swarm flying out, encircling the house in seconds before a magic circle formed beneath himself while a larger version formed from his beetles.

"This should only take a few minutes, so please be patient. **HIVE MIND SECRET ART! MASS INSECT SUBJUGATION!** " The insect user stated as the windows of the building opened up and the entire swarm of Shadow Beetles flew out and joined the swarm. As this was happening, Kaito was showing obvious signs of strain, not realizing the size of the target swarm, as lookers on looked extremely shocked, not expecting a display of this type. Then, as if a switch had been flicked, it ended as the swarm flew back into Kaito's sleeves as he continued sweating and panting, though not as much. "Hah… hah… hah.. I did it, your infestation is taken care off, though I did not expect such a large swarm. At any rate, that takes care of that." The insect user stated as the client walked over to him, having shaken out of his stupor.

"Thank you, so, so much. I don't know what I would have done without your help." The grateful old man expressed, handing Kaito an envelope containing the payment for the mission.

 _(2 hours later, road to Magnolia…)_

"I still don't get why you split the reward with me, you handled the entire mission by yourself." Gajeel said with a hint of confusion, not getting why he got a share in the first place as Kaito shook his head before he spoke up.

"Do you want to know why that spell is considered as secret art?" Kaito asked out of the blue, somewhat confusing Gajeel.

"You mean the one you used back there? Sure." The Black haired male articulated, with Kaito continuing.

"It's because it is possible for the swarm to turn on it's user during the usage of it. That's why you were there, to act as backup incase that happened. That, combined with the fact that all my attention was focused on the spell would have left me open to attacks as well." The albino stated with a slight chuckle, as Gajeel nodded along side him.

"That makes sense, in a roundabout way. Though I still felt like I could have helped out in some other sort of way." The pierced man stated, as the Duo stopped walking when they reached what should have been the entrance to Magnolia.

 **[BN: Insert Position Music - Desolation (Tom Player - Epic Powerful Orchestral Action)]**

"What. The hell. Happened." Kaito near yelled, noticing the utter lack of anything as wisps of eternano rose into the air, towards a portal, as that was all it could be called, in the sky.

"Anima. Anima happened." The two heard from the side as Mystogan walked over, his hood and mask off, revealing him to, at the very least, look like Jellal.

"Ok, I'll forget the fact that you have some sort of relation to a currently wanted criminal, as we have other matters at hand. What the hell is 'Anima' as you called it?" The clearly confused albino asked, as Mystogan sighed.

"To put it bluntly, Anima is a type of magic used in an alternate dimension, known as Edolas, so as to take the eternano from Earthland and bring it there. I would know. I was raised in Edolas." The normally hidden mage stated, slightly shocking both Kaito and Gajeel, however Kaito recovered first.

"Wait wait wait, take the eternano? Does this 'Edolas' place not have an endless supply?" The crimson eyed male asked, getting a sad nod from the stave user.

"Yes. The current King of Edolas, Faust, decided that in order to remain in power, he needed Earthland's magic power. I don't know how he came across the Anima or the existence of Earthland, but I know what he is doing is wrong." The dimension jumper stated, as Kaito realized something.

"I assume that he doesn't just take the Eternano, does he? Obviously this magic does more than drain the limitless supply of eternano from Earthland into Edolas, as if it did only that then we would still be standing in Magnolia. It converts living matter into eternano." The cloaked male stated, earning another solemn nod from Mystogan.

"Yes, and that is why he has to be stopped. I planned to reverse the flow of Anima in Edolas myself however that may take too long. I have realized that **Dragon Slayer** magic is capable of reverting the Lacrima that the absorbed matter is transformed to back into its initial state prior to Anima's usage. That's where Gajeel comes in. These are known as X-Balls. They are capable of giving a mage their magic back as it is disabled in Edolas." Mystogan told the two as he handed Gajeel the bottle of magic pills.

"And what am I to do there? I clearly can't help out with the plan of changing Magnolia's residents back." Kaito asked, as Mystogan shook his head again.

"It seems that your **Hive Mind** magic works under similar properties to **Dragon Slayer** magic as it has changed your physiology in a way that is similar to that of your insects. While it may not work as well as **Dragon Slayer** Magic for the task, I still believe that it may work." The Edolas native informed Kaito, who gained a thoughtful look.

"Alright. So, do we just take these pills and that's it?" Gajeel asked, as Mystogan nodded to the Dragon Slayer.

"Yes. If you happen to run into other Fairy Tail Mages, be sure to give them one as well as it will allow them to use their magic again." The blue haired man stated, as the two took the X-Balls, transferring them to Edolas in a burst of white magic

 _(Meanwhile with Dakura)_

 _One Hour Earlier_

Dakura was sitting at the bar with a keg of beer talking with Makarov when he saw Elfman and Mirajane leave the guild hall with downcast looks on their faces.

"Where are they going Master?" Dakura asked of the old mage.

"They are going to visit their younger sister's grave. She died this day two years ago. They did this last year also." Makarov explained to the Darkness mage. Dakura nodded and continued drinking his beer until a bright light engulfed his vision, and when he could see again he was buried under some dust. He quickly sat up, but instead of seeing the guild hall, or Magnolia all he could see was dusty ground everywhere. Magnolia was and there were particles of eternano floating in the air. Dakura looked around and saw Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla talking with each other. He ran over to them to find out what happened.

"Guys what happened, and where is Magnolia?!" Dakura exclaimed.

"They were absorbed by the Anima and taken to Edolas." Carla explained. Dakura looked at the feline with a confused expression.

"How do you know that Carla?" Dakura asked of the small feline.

"I know so much because that is where Happy and I come from." Carla revealed. Dakura looked shocked at this but nodded nonetheless.

"OK. so if you're the lead expert on this 'Edolas' place, then how do we save everyone?" Dakura said while folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the cat.

"We must first go to Edolas, and to do that we must fly into the Anima at extreme speeds." Carla explained as she summoned her wings and floated over to Wendy. Carla picked up Wendy and Happy did the same to Natsu.

"Uhh. Wait a minute how will Dakura get there?" Natsu asked. They all looked at Dakura who just smirked as a magic circle appeared on his back.

" **Dark Make: Dark Wings.** " Dakura said as a pair of black wings appeared on his back.

"Alright let's go!" Carla said as she started flying straight towards the center of the Anima with Happy and Dakura following at the same speed. They slowly picked up speed until they were blurs. Then a bright light encompassed them, and when it faded they were no longer seen.

 **(B.N. OST End)**

(With Kaito and Gajeel)

"Alright, Blacksteel, we should split up and try and locate the lacrima to the best of our abilities, deal?" Kaito asked of his current partner.

"Alright Scarab King, I'll head in whatever direction is north, and you can go south." Gajeel told the aforementioned King of Beetles, leaving little room for argument. With a quick nod, Kaito dispersed into his usual beetle swarm, flying off to the south as instructed.

"Man, this place is weird." The beetle user thought to himself, noting the odd landscape that surrounded him, such as the random floating Isles, the purple coloration, and the oddly gravity-defying streams of water. Seeing a relatively large spot of land with what looked to be a town nearby, he reformed out of his swarm, putting his hood back over his head.

"Now, if I were a Lacrima containing the entirety of Magnolia, where would I be?" Kaito said to himself, before sensing a somewhat familiar presence behind himself, moving at speeds where dodging wouldn't be the best option. Hearing a yell as well, the beetle user put his hand out behind him, making his beetled form a wall for the projectile to impact.

"Kaito! It's you!" was heard from behind the wall, as someone bearing a striking resemblance to Raiden walked around it, a smile that would normally look off on his face. "To think I would find my own baby brother out here in the badlands!"

"... do I know you?" Kaito inquired, shocking the pseudo-albino that just seemingly came out of nowhere, as a sharply dressed male with deep violet hair wearing a white business suit walked over, placing a hand on not-Raiden's shoulder.

"Shinarada-sama, I believe this is not your long lost brother, as he has none of his usual weaponry on him, not to mention his entomopathy." The purple haired male informed his apparent master, before directing his gaze towards Kaito. "Now, I do believe introductions are in order, correct?"

"Eh, sure. Why not? Name's Kaito Murabba, member of Fairy Tail and user of **Hive Mind**." The true albino told his current companions, shocking them at the name of the guild he is a part of.

"Did you say, Fairy Tail? The Dark Guild Fairy Tail?" Shinarada asked of Kaito, who blinked two or three times.

"Dark Guild? Well, it seems this really IS a different dimension. What, did Natsu blow up one too many buildings and caused the entire council to turn on Fairy Tail?" The crimson eyed male inquired with a slight chuckle at the end, confusing the two at the words 'dimension' and 'council' as if they were foreign concepts.

"Different Dimension?" Shinarads said, as the inversely colored Enkaar gained a look of realization.

"By 'Different dimension', do you mean to say you traveled through the Anima?" The teal eyed male asked, getting in Kaito's face in the process.

"First of all, get out of my face. And yes, I did travel through the Anima. I came here so as to begin try and free my dimension's Fairy Tail, as they have been transformed into, supposedly, a giant Lacrima, alongside an entire town's worth of people and buildings. So, I really must get going." The albino told the two, preparing to change back to his swarm so as to locate a shard of the lacrima and attempt to free some of the other mages, until Shinarada grasped his cloak before he transformed.

"Wait!" He yelled, earning Kaito's attention, and annoyance. "Don't leave. I think I know where your friends may be, but I'll need your help with something. My brother, Kaito Shinarada..." The pseudo-albino trailed off, confusing the silverette in the process.

"What about this other Kaito?" The beetle user asked, noticing Raiden's solemn expression.

"To put it bluntly, he's a tyrant and needs to be stopped." Edolas Enkaar informed Kaito, as Edo-Raiden had yet to perk back up.

"Let me guess, because of his apparent power that he has, most likely involving proficiency in a multitude of weapons, you think that, because I am his counterpart, I'll be capable of defeating Kaito Shinarada in combat, correct?" The crimson eyed male questioned, earning a nod from his brother's counterpart.

"Yeah, and because of your skill in detecting us, we figured you would be good at not only locating him, but also his base so as to aid us in taking him down." The violet eyed man said, looking more cheerful at the prospect of managing to take his brother down.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Why don't we try to find him?" Kaito asked, a small smile on his face.

 **Rage: Ok another chapter done. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Blueghast: Yeah, heh, it's been what, almost a month since chapter 13?**

 **Dakura 1 & Kaito 1: YES!**

 **Rage: Why am I not surprised that it is now happening in this story.**

 **Blueghast: I think because of the amount of Author Energies we are producing, Our Characters are beginning to manifest in our notes as well.**

 **Colys: Hey-yo!**

 **Blueghast: Like that.**

 **Drake J: WHERE IS MY CHAPTER?**

 **Rage: It's coming, it's coming. Don't get your panties in a twist.**

 **Verneri: Why has production on our story stopped?**

 **Blueghast: Well, you see Verneri, This is what is known as a** _ **Hiatus**_ **. It's a magical power us authors have, allowing us to pause a story mid way, without any anger. But yes, A Dimensional Convergence is going on Hiatus for about a Month or so. But Don't Fret! For I am working on another story as we speak, with it's first chapter hopefully coming out this week.**

 **Marin: I'm from there!**

 **Blueghast: Yes Marin. You are as excitable as always.**

 **Rage: I believe our Author Notes will be longer as of now.**

 **Drake K: Oh most definitely.**

 **Rage: And there he is. The last OC from my stories. I think it's a good idea to stop now.**

 **Blueghast: As always, Read, Rate, Review and Favorite. As always:**

 **All: MAY THE SCHWARTZ BE WITH YOU!**

 ***Rage721 has logged off.***

 ***Blueghast900 has logged off.***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 **AN: Warning the fight scene gets graphic, so if you don't like that stuff skip it. You will be able to tell when it's coming.**

 _Last Time:_

" _Wait!" He yelled, earning Kaito's attention, and annoyance. "Don't leave. I think I know where your friends may be, but I'll need your help with something. My brother, Kaito Shinarada..." The pseudo-albino trailed off, confusing the silverette in the process._

" _What about this other Kaito?" The beetle user asked, noticing Raiden's solemn expression._

" _To put it bluntly, he's a tyrant and needs to be stopped." Edolas Enkaar informed Kaito, as Edo-Raiden had yet to perk back up._

" _Let me guess, because of his apparent power that he has, most likely involving proficiency in a multitude of weapons, you think that, because I am his counterpart, I'll be capable of defeating Kaito Shinarada in combat, correct?" The crimson eyed male questioned, earning a nod from his brother's counterpart._

" _Yeah, and because of your skill in detecting us, we figured you would be good at not only locating him, but also his base so as to aid us in taking him down." The violet eyed man said, looking more cheerful at the prospect of managing to take his brother down._

" _Well then, what are we waiting for? Why don't we try to find him?" Kaito asked, a small smile on his face._

 _Now:_

The three Dragon Slayers, and the two exceeds are seen walking along a path on one of the many floating islands in Edolas. Natsu seemed to be sulking about something.

"Man. I can't believe that our magic doesn't work here." The pinkette groaned.

"Yes it sucks, but we just have to deal with it." Dakura said to the bummed fire mage.

"You have that giant sword, so I don't want to hear it." Wendy pointed out to the noirette. Dakura just smirked as he used his sword to clear away some more foliage.

"And this is the exact reason why I have this sword. I keep it on me if I can't use my magic. I also have some special rounds for my shotgun for the same reason." The crimson eyed male explained as he continued hacking at the foliage. Eventually the group arrived a small clearing, but what gained their interest the most was the plant-like building in the middle with the Fairy Tail emblem on the front and a banner that said 'Fairy Tail'.

"Is that our guys, or is that this world's Fairy Tail?" Dakura asked to no one in particular.

"I am not sure." Carla responded. Dakura looked at Carla to see that she was wearing some more concealing clothing that covered up her cat features. He looked over to Happy to see that they did the same thing.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Dakura asked of the two exceeds.

"We are wearing these so people don't recognize us as exceeds. The people we met in the forest looked terrified of me and Happy, so I thought it best to disguise ourselves." Carla explained. Dakura nodded in understanding and turned back to the building.

"Well why don't we go see what this is all about." Dakura stated as he walked towards the building. When they opened the door they saw all of their guild mates and friends, but they seemed to be opposites of the ones they knew. Gray was wearing numerous amounts of clothing, and fawning over Juvia, who looked annoyed with Gray and was wearing small clothing. Elfman looked more calm and happy than serious, he also had a bowl cut instead of his usual spiky hair. Lucy was wearing a full leather jumpsuit with one sleeve cut off. The Lucy look-alike noticed the the people standing in the door of the guild hall. When she got close enough she noticed the pinkette standing in the doorway she grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

"Why didn't you tell me you came back, and how come I didn't hear your car?" The 'punk' Lucy questioned as she squeezed Natsu's neck with her arm.

"Excuse me, but could you please let go of my friend he seems to be losing the ability to breath." Dakura stated as he looked at Natsu, who's face was turning purple. Lucy quickly let go and Natsu crashed to the ground gasping for air. Lucy then looked over to Dakura, but then suddenly gained a fearful expression and started backing up.

"H-How did you find us?!" Punk Lucy shouted while pointing at Dakura.

"What are you talking about? I just met you." Dakura stated as Lucy looked at Dakura some more and visibly relaxed.

"Sorry you look like someone who has been hunting this guild for a while." Punk Lucy explained.

"And who would that be?" Dakura asked.

"Dakura Knightwalker, along with Erza Knightwalker have been hunting us for sometime. They hunted us for so long that they have been given the name The Fairy Hunters." Punk Lucy revealed to the Earthland mages.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted with surprised looks on their faces.

(Meanwhile, With Kaito…)

"Man, I am SO BORED!" Kaito shouted out, causing some birds in the nearby trees to scatter away in shock.

"Well, I didn't say it would be a short trip, after all." Edolas Enkaar informed the albino, with the scarab king giving him a deadpan glare in response.

"Well, typically when I happen to travel I am either on a train or can fly as a swarm so as to increase the speed, but it seems there aren't any trains around and I can't take organic beings into my swarm safely. Trust me, I've tried." Kaito told the violet haired man, before continuing to walk. "Anyways, what can I expect when we get to this Dark Guild my counterpart runs?"

"Most likely we will be either met with heavy opposition, or none at all if my brother isn't there." Edolas Raiden began, before taking a deep breath. "What will most likely happen after our arrival is that if Kaito is in then we will almost immediately get into a fight with him. I'd recommend taking off your sunglasses and putting on a mask to hide your lower face so as to look more like him. If he isn't in, act like you are bringing us in as prisoners or something, then wait for him."

"Good to know. Got any descriptions of his weaponry so I can mimic it with my beetles?" Kaito inquired, forming a small swarm around himself for show.

"I know he keeps a Flame Lacrima swords on himself at all times, as well as an Ice Lacrima Axe. that's all I can remember though." Edo-Enkaar responded, as Kaito formed said weapons from their respective beetle types.

"Alright, good. Now, how much further is this place anyway?" The insect user repeated, placing the weapons into sheaths made of regular beetles.

"Only about another half an hour or so, maybe more depending on 'traffic'." Raiden told the beetle user, earning a nod from him.

(Meanwhile with Dakura)

"So what you are saying is that the Dakura from this world along with the Erza both are out to kill all of you?" Dakura asked of the punk blonde.

"Yup that seems about right." Edo-Lucy confirmed. Dakura wiped his face with his hand.

"Ok whatever. Now do you know where our friends might be?" Natsu asked.

"Well if I were to guess I would say that they are in the capital and have been transformed into the giant lacrima that is there currently." Edo-Levy answered.

"Ok so what would you say is the best way to get there?" Dakura asked.

"I would say-" Edo-Lucy started, but stopped when the Edolas version of Wakaba came barging in with a terrified look on his face.

"They're coming! The Fairy Hunters have found us!" Edo-Wakaba shouted with fear evident in his voice. The entire guild hall burst into screams of terror as Edo-Levy moved over to a console and started typing away furiously.

"Everyone hang onto something! Things are about to get rough." Edo-Levy shouted as she slammed a large red button down. The entire guild hall started to shave violently, and didn't stop for at least 30 minutes. When everything stopped Dakura and Natsu ran outside to puke because of their motion sickness. When they stopped puking the noticed that they were in a totally different area than before.

"Ok how did that happen? We are in a totally different area than before." Dakura asked out loud to no one in particular. The area they were in now was desert like and stretched as far as they could see. They heard footsteps behind them, and when they turned around they saw Edo-Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy walking out, and Edo-Lucy and Wendy had packs on their backs..

"The capital is not to far from here. I will lead you to the nearest town, but anywhere past that you are on your own." Edo-Lucy said as she started walking in a seemingly random direction. The three Earthland mages and two exceeds looked at each other before shrugging and following the punk Lucy.

(Back to Kaito…)

"Well, this is it, Kaito. Might want to switch over to the suggested appearance we gave you now." The Inverse Enkaar told Swarm King, who removed his sunglasses and pulled up a mask to cover his mouth properly. At the same time, his cloak began to glow for a moment before turning crimson, the hood being pulled into it for the time being.

"Well, here goes nothing." The disguised Earthlander muttered, pushing open the door to the guild his counterpart seemingly owned. As the door opened fully, all the commotion within grinded to a halt as around thirty pairs of eyes turned towards the newcomer, until widening at who it seemed to be. Once this happened, a bald man with eyes that had concentric circles for pupils and dark, arrow like tattoos underneath ran up to him, noticing the two behind his supposed leader.

"Shinarada-sama. So glad to see you, and seems you brought some, ahem, guests." The tattooed man stated, giving a dark chuckle at the end. Going along with the man, Kaito gave off his own dark chuckle.

"Yes. it seems I have. I will _personally_ take them to the cells. Also, could someone do something about that incessant buzzing I hear?" The crimson eyed man asked, walking towards the back doors. As he passed the various tables, cheers erupted at their apparent master's return. Once he made his way through the doors and closed them, Kaito gave a sigh and looked at his partners.

"Man, that was awkward. Now, we need to wait it out somewhere relatively quiet such as in my counterparts personal quarters. Then, we need to-" The silverette cut himself off, noticing the lone person within the confines of the cell. Looking at the woman, he noted her familiar brunette hair, as well as her darker skin. Blinking a few times, the albino slowly walked towards her in a sort of trance, only stopping when he reached the bars.

"Riley? Is it truly you after all these years?" Kaito called out softly, as the brunette slowly looked up with tears in her light blue eyes.

"Kaito? Please don't tell me you're here to hurt me again?" The blue eyed female asked, shocking the cloaked man who slumped slightly.

"I can't believe that the first thing I hear of the beautiful voice would be asking if I would punish its owner. While I can't excuse what has been done to you, I can try to make things right by punishing the true evil here." The white haired man promised, as his companions wisely remained quiet out of respect.

"True evi- Kaito, is it really you? You aren't just the dark clone that has been the source of my nightmares for years?" The quiet woman inquired, as Kaito gave a slow nod.

"Yes, I am here, darling. And I promise that I will help you out of this situation." The albino informed her, before hearing a bit of an uproar from outside the doors he came in through.

"Well, it seems like it's my time to shine. I will come back for you." At that, Kaito walked towards the door, Raiden and Enkaar in tow forming his swarm around himself, he pushed open the double doors as his beetles filled the area around the entryway.

 **(B.N.: I would play SiIva Gunner's rip of Dark Pit from Kid Icarus Uprising.)**

"Well well well, it looks like my dopey brother came to me personally." A venom filled voice called out, not unlike Kaito in terms of inflection and tone. "But, what of this newcomer that looks similar to myself? Or is it that you are truly that foolish to think that a disguise like that would trick my men?" As the much darker haired Kaito taunted the trio, the true Kaito gave a hard stare at his counterpart, bringing his hands up in front of himself.

"I am not the fool here, Shinarada. You are. For you have committed an act so heinous that I can not forgive. For this, you must be punished. **Hive Mind Secret Art: Dark Beetle Formation!** " With his shout, a much darker version of his usual swarm began to swirl to life around him. After around a minute of this, a dark, imposing figure began to step from the cloud, revealing the white beetle form Kaito has taken on before, but with a bit of a pallete swap. Rather than having an all white carapace, it was covered in black chitin, although the Fairy Tail stamp still displayed on it's left shoulder, albeit in white. As soon as he stepped fully out, both of his Crimson Eyes focused onto Shinarada, before a menacing, somewhat warbled roar came from it's throat as it rushed the grey haired man. Not long after the fanged man pulled out a sword that quickly lit on fire, a feral grin on his face.

"Oh yeah! Come at me!" The battle crazy man yelled when Kaito's horn impacted his sword, pushing the clearly insane man back and cracking the blade he held. Once he stopped moving, the Mage-turned-giant-beetle reared his head back, and took an evidently sharp intake of air. As this occurred, the much darker Kaito put his flame sword away and pulled a light blue battle axe out from behind his back, intending to take a chunk out of his opponent. However he never managed to reach him as the Man-Beetle finished charging his attack, exhaling a dark cloud of energy at the weapon user that caused him to begin to choke. Despite the lack of air reaching his lungs he pulled himself out of the cloud, tossing his battle axe at the Dark Beetle, impacting it's chest and leaving a patch of ice as it clattered to the floor. Grasping his frozen torso, Kaito ripped the ice from his flesh, as it took a small chunk of his carapace with it. As he stood still and regained his breath, the missing flesh began to knit itself back together with a hiss of steam, slightly obscuring the mansect from view. As his chest was fixed, he gave a low growl and his back chitin flashed before becoming a jade green. Giving off a feral roar, Edo-Kaito rushed at the Earthlander, holding a metal club that was sparking with electricity. Swinging at the insect mage, it was blocked with an outstretched forearm. As the sparks died down, the dark beetle reached one of its forelimbs towards the battle-crazed man, grasping his face slowly. As the tension began to rise, it was broken when an explosion was heard and the dark mage's head exploded, blood splattering the floor and walls. As this happened, the rest of the guild came out of their stupor from the fight and charged the beetle man. They never got within five feet as several explosions sounded off around him, killing many in the process. As the last explosion died down, the man who greeted Kaito began pulling himself away from the giant insect, his left leg missing due to an explosion. As he fearfully turned towards Kaito, another swarm formed around himself as he reverted to his normal form. Putting his right hand out, the swarm converged their, forming a khukri. Slowly stalking towards the fearful man, Kaito's face betrayed no emotion as he raised his large, curved blade above his neck, slashing it down and swiftly beheading them man. His knife dispersing, Kaito slowly fell to his knees, the light in his eyes slowly draining as he fell to the floor, unconscious…

 **Rage: And done.**

 **Blueghast900: I had a large amount of fun, some may say too much fun, writing that last scene out. Granted, it was quite dark for this type of story, but that can happen. I had Kaito pull a Kimblee on killing his counterpart, albeit without the joy that the man would take from it.**

 **Dakura 1: Yeah Kaito went a little far, but I would do the same to anyone who would hurt my sister so yeah.**

 **Artemis Fowl: Butler, what is this strange place we have found ourselves in?**

 **Butler: It seems to be some form of living text, as we are also in the same form.**

 **Artemis: At any rate, we need to figure a way ou- what happened up there?**

 **Butler: It seems to have been some form of mass slaughter.**

 **Drake J: WHERE IS MY FANFIC?!**

 **Rage: I am in the process of writing the next chapter now, and don't try your powers on me, I AM RAGE INCARNATE YOUR POWERS HAVE NOTHING ON MINE!**

 **Colys: Hell, the dude's name is Rage.**

 **Marin: I'm here too!**

 **Drake K: Hey I only have a couple chapters and you don't see me complaining.**

 **Rage: It is really starting to get crowded here with all of the characters.**

 **Blueghast900: Don't worry, I got this.** Story Writer Secret Art: Character Teleportation!

 **Rage: Perfect.**

 **Blueghast: Don't worry. I can teach you the magical ways of this magic. Heh. puns. As always though, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

 **All: STAY FROSTY**

*Blueghast900 has signed off*

*Rage721 has signed off*


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

" _The capital is not to far from here. I will lead you to the nearest town, but anywhere past that you are on your own." Edo-Lucy said as she started walking in a seemingly random direction. The three Earthland mages and two exceeds looked at each other before shrugging and following the punk Lucy._

 _Now:_

Dakura, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla are seen following Edo-Lucy through a small village.

"Where exactly are we going Lucy?" Dakura asked of the Edolas native.

"I'll tell you when we arrive." Edo-Lucy stated with a glare over her shoulder. Dakura shrugged and kept following. Eventually they stopped in front of a small hut with the door boarded up. Edo-Lucy then moved some of the boards away and opened the door that lead to a staircase leading down. The Earthland mages looked at each other and shrugged before following the punk Lucy. When they got to the bottom they were now in a room with shelves full of different weaponry.

"This is the one of the black market places. It's where we get our magic." Edo-Lucy explained.

"Hang on a moment I thought you said you don't have Magic." Natsu stated.

"It's what we call the weaponry. They use lacrima to give each special properties." An old man said that was standing behind the counter in the room. Natsu found what looked like a sword hilt that shot fire while Wendy found a thermus shaped object that shot blasts of air.

"I don't need anything because I have my sword and shotgun." Dakura explained as Edo-Lucy went to pay for the weapons but the man stopped her.

"Free of charge for helping me stay in business." The old man stated with a wide grin. Edo-Lucy nodded in thanks and the group quickly left the building and stopped at a nearby café.

"Ok so the capital is about 100 miles south of this village. You should be able to get there before your friends are used as a power source. Like I said back at the guildhall you are on your own from here." Edo-Lucy said as they were sitting at a table in the patio.

"Thanks for all of your help Lucy. We couldn't have gotten this far with-" Dakura said, but was cut off by the royal guards.

"It's the Fairy Tail guild members! You are under arrest for treason against the King!" The lead guard shouted. They were all readying their weapons to fight, but they didn't get a chance because the guards were all taken down by Taurus ramming into them all.

"Natsu, Dakura, Wendy! I'm happy I found you!" Lucy exclaimed as she joined the group.

"How can you use you magic!?" The three magicless mages shouted to the celestial wizard.

"No time for that there are more guards coming! Follow me!" Edo-Lucy shouted while running away from the café.

"Is that me?!" Lucy exclaimed as she followed the group out of the village and into the desert in the direction of the capital.

(In another area in Edolas…) 

Groaning in discomfort, Kaito slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Uh, did someone get the plate of the Magic Mobile that hit me?" The Beetle user asked, before looking around at all the dead bodies that littered the floor, puking from the stench. Regaining his bearings, the albino stood up, walking a bit forwards to the door to the cells. Slowly pushing it open, he peered inside to find his allies that he told to stay in.

"Raiden! Enkaar! Where are you guys?" Kaito yelled, with the two standing up from behind the desk they hid under, hearing the explosion go earlier.

"Is it done? Did you finish him off?" Edo-Raiden asked, all too eager to leave the building behind.

"Go see for yourself." The jade cloaked male stated, gesturing with his thumb behind him, signalling the two Edolas Natives to rush out behind him. Once the door shut again, he quietly walked forward, making a key out of his beetles. Placing it into the lock on the door in front of him, he twisted it, causing the lock to break from it's age. Humming at the response of the mechanism, he pulled open the door and went down to grab Riley and lift her up. Carrying the brunette out of the cell, exiting the dungeon.

 **(A.N.: Insert Masaaki Endoh's Cover of Snow Halation)**

Humming a peaceful song to himself, Kaito noticed Riley stirring, as she joined in with her own part.

" _Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi… Sora kara futte kita mitai."_ The blue eyed female began, as she and Kaito quickly switched roles.

" _Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga. Tokimeki wo miseru yo."_ Taking a quick breather, Raiden and Enkaar noticed their little duet and walked over, attempting to help in their own ways by providing a beat.

" _Hajimete, deatta toki kara… Yokan ni sawagu, kokoro no Melody. Tomerarenai tomararenai na za."_ After Kaito's voice upped in volume, Riley Joined in his singing, his beetles producing sounds similar to instruments in the background.

" _Todokete, Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyo ka 'Snow Halation!' Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni. Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou! Binetsu no naka, tamerattemo dame da ne. Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!"_ As those words faded, the Beetle Orchestra picked up for a few moments, before Kaito began again.

" _Oto mo naku kehai mo naku. Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru."_ As Kaito stopped at that line, Riley picked up with the Beetles striking two quick Violin chords.

" _Kore kara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru."_ Breathing in again, Riley continued her portion of the song.

" _Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa. Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute. Doko ni itemo doko demo Fly high!"_ Reaching the Chorus again, Kaito joined back in, with Raiden attempting to sing along.

" _Isoide. Itsunomanika ookiku nari sugita 'True emotion!' Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo. Koibito wa kimi tte iitai. Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo. Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete Please!"_ The now trio's voices died down for around thirty seconds, before repeating the Chorus, this time Enkaar joined in as well, having figured out the pattern.

" _Todokete, Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyo ka 'Snow Halation!' Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni. Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou! Binetsu no naka, tamerattemo dame da ne. Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!"_ As the last notes rang out, Kaito slowly began to laugh quietly, crying silently from the nostalgic memories from the song, before turning towards Enkaar and Raiden.

"Alright, now which way is the capital?"

(Meanwhile with Dakura and his group…)

Dakura and his group are seen in a hotel room of a block town discussing about how they are going to get into the capital and how to free their friends.

"There is an old mine shaft that leads under the capital. We should be able to enter the capital from there if we are quiet." Carla said as she drew on a piece of paper she found.

"Sounds like a plan. We will go in under the cover of dark tonight." Dakura stated while getting up and stretching. Just then Edo-Lucy walked in with her pack over her shoulder.

"I'm going to head back to my guild. You should be able to get to the capital in about two hours by walking." Edo-Lucy stated.

"Thanks for all of your help. We couldn't have done this without you." Dakura said with a happy smile. Edo-Lucy nodded and walked out of the hotel and headed back to her guild.

"Alright everyone get some sleep, because the fight ahead of us is going to be tough." Dakura stated as he got into a bed and fell asleep after taking off his weapons.

(A few hours later)

They earthland mages and the two exceeds are seen walking through the desert towards the capital. In the distance they could hear a faint roar of an engine, but didn't pay it any mind until it started getting louder. They all turned around to see a car driving at insane speeds towards them. I drove past them and stopped in front of them. The driver side window rolled down to reveal Natsu with goggles on his head and wearing a red jacket with flames on the bottom.

"Need a lift?" Edo-Natsu asked in a cocky voice.

"Sure." Lucy said while the two Dragon Slayers with motion sickness groaned.

They all got in the car and Edo-Natsu sped off in the direction of the capital.

"Lucy tells me that you are trying to get to the capital to free your friends right?" Edo-Natsu asked.

"Yeah our *urp* friends were transformed into a lacrima and are going to be used as a power source." Dakura said with a sick look on his face. Edo-Natsu looked over at Dakura with a strange look.

"What's wrong with you and pinky back there?" Edo-Natsu asked.

"We've both got motion sickness.*urp* We get it from any mode of transportation." Dakura groaned out trying not to puke. Edo-Natsu smirked and got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well then let's see if I can speed up this ride or not." Edo-Natsu responded as he put his car into high gear and floored the gas. As the car sped up the sick looks on Dakura and Natsu grew until both of their faces were green and their cheeks were inflated. The car sped along the desert for another hour before it stopped, and when it stopped, both Dakura and Natsu jumped out of the car and puked their guts out.. When they were done Natsu went over to the driver side and threw open the door and grabbed his Edolas counterpart out of the car and onto the ground.

"Alright what was the big deal with doing that!?" Natsu roared to his counterpart.

"I-I'm sorry. I-If we kept at the speed we were at it w-would have taken forever to get to the capital" Edo-Natsu fearfully said ,without a trace of his cockyness from before. He then raised a shaky hand and pointed behind them. They all turned around to see the capital standing tall in all of it's glory.

"What happened to you? You don't seem as cocky as when you were in your car a few moments ago?" Dakura asked of the scared Edolas pinkette.

"People say that I become an entirely different person when I'm behind the wheel." Edo-Natsu timidly explained.

"Well thanks for the ride here, and say thanks to your Lucy for us." Dakura said to the fearful pinkette who was making his way to his car. When he entered it he immediately gained a serious look.

"Be careful. King Faust's royal army is everywhere in the city, so be on your guard." Edo-Natsu informed as he started his car and drove off in the way they came.

"I believe I see the old mine shaft from here. It will take about an hour or two to get to it, but we should be there in just enough time to slip into the city unnoticed." Carla informed. The rest of the group nodded and followed Carla as she lead them to the mineshaft. Within another two hours they reached the mine shaft, and it was starting to get dark out. Dakura pulled out one of his fire lacrima and lit some torches they found at the entrance of the cave. Natsu tried eating the fire to obtain his magic back, but proved to be useless. They entered the mine shaft and followed the path until they arrived in a large cavern, and the door on the other side of the cavern was blocked by a cave in.

"I could've sworn that the path was clear." Carla muttered to herself as she looked over the map again with a paw on her forehead.

"Here let me see if I can get through." Lucy said as she pulled out one of her celestial keys.

" **Open Gate of the Bull: Taurus!** " Lucy said as the muscle cow with a massive battleaxe appeared.

"Taurus I need you to smash those boulders for me!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Do I get a smooch if I do it?" Taurus asked as he pulled out his battle axe.

"Succeed and I might think about it." Lucy said as she pointed at the rocks. Taurus unleashed a massive series of powerful blows, but it didn't succeed in anything.

"Worth a shot. Better luck next time Taurus." Lucy said sadly as she sent Taurus back to the spirit realm.

"Let's see if there is another way in." Dakura said. As they were about to turn around to exit the cave white sticky ropes suddenly lashed out and wrapped around all of the Earthland mages immobilizing them. Dakura tried to turn around to see who captured them, but when he turned around he was shocked by what he saw. It was Erza in a very revealing bikini 'armor', and standing next to her was himself in black paladin-esque armor with a shotgun-sword, and a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here sis. A bunch of Earthland mages trying to sneak into the capital, how cute." Edo-Dakura said with a cheerful tone. Then the entirety of the Royal Guards along with Edo-Erza and Edo-Dakura all kneeled to Carla and Happy as if they were royalty.

"We thank you exceeds for bringing these Earthland mages to us." Edo-Erza said while bowing. Both Happy and Carla have shocked looks on their faces.

 **Rage: Another one bites the dust.**

 **Blueghast900: Yep. so it is.**

 **Drake J: WHERE IS MY CHAPTER!?**

 **Rage: I am in the process of writing it now so be patient.**

 **Dark Marin: HeY GuYs. WhAtS uP?**

 **Blueghast: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK TO THE DARK PIT FROM WHENCE YOU SPAWNED! Sorry about that, guy really gets on my nerves.**

 **Rage: He creeps me out and I only see him in this story.**

 **Sun Wukong: Woah, this is weird. I feel as if this already happened in the past or something.**

 **Blueghast: Well, this technically IS the past for the timeline you are from. Also** Author Secret Art: Memory Erase **!**

 **Sun: Huh? What happe-**

 **Blueghast:** Character Teleportation **! Sorry about that. The timelines tend to blend like that.**

 **Rage: I hope nobody bad come into this. Aaaand I just jinxed us haven't I?**

 **Roman Torchwick: Oh would you looky here! A new place to steal dust from!**

 **Blueghast: Alright, get back you candlehead.**

 **Roman: What the hell?! What are you?**

 **Blueghast:** Author Secret Arts: Character Teleportation; Memory Erase **!**

 **Rage: Note to self don't say that phrase again. Anyway this has been another chapter of Erza's Brother.**

 **Blueghast: As Always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

 **All: DELELELELELEWOOOOOOP**

*Rage721 has logged out*

*Blueghast900 has logged out*


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

" _Let's see if there is another way in." Dakura said. As they were about to turn around to exit the cave white sticky ropes suddenly lashed out and wrapped around all of the Earthland mages immobilizing them. Dakura tried to turn around to see who captured them, but when he turned around he was shocked by what he saw. It was Erza in a very revealing bikini 'armor', and standing next to her was himself in black paladin-esque armor with a shotgun-sword, and a goofy grin on his face._

" _Well, well, well. Look what we have here sis. A bunch of Earthland mages trying to sneak into the capital, how cute." Edo-Dakura said with a cheerful tone. Then the entirety of the Royal Guards along with Edo-Erza and Edo-Dakura all kneeled to Carla and Happy as if they were royalty._

" _We thank you exceeds for bringing these Earthland mages to us." Edo-Erza said while bowing. Both Happy and Carla have shocked looks on their faces._

 _Now:_

(With Kaito & crew)

Walking forward Kaito noticed a tall, imposing fortress-like structure in the distance, a familiar energy signature within.

"Is… is that Dakura?" He thought to himself before hearing a loud crash behind himself.

"Heh, to think I'd find ANOTHER Earthland mage not long after those dragonslayers." An all-too familiar voice said, although the overall tone was off.

"Dakura, that you buddy?" The albino asked, his voice confusing the Edolas counterpart of his partner.

"Wait… is that Kaito Shinarada? Dear lord why must fate tempt me this way?" Edo-Dakura exclaimed before drawing the long sword at his side and took aim at Kaito. "Well, this will be a pain but it must be done." Pulling the trigger on the handle, he didn't expect what happened next.

"Hey man, that could really hurt someone, you know?" The aviator wearing man said, an evident hole in his cloak but through said hole all that could be seen was pure darkness.

"Wha- what the hell are you?!" The paladin shouted, as an intense buzzing could be heard from the crimson eyed man in front of him, before Kaito revealed said ocular orbs by removing his aviators.

"I'm the one man you don't want to mess with." At that the insect user faded into the ever growing swarm behind him, the buzzing only growing in volume as a line of soldier ants began marching towards the only Edolas native standing there as Raiden and Enkaar left, grabbing Riley so as to stay out of harm's way. "Now, you're going to tell me where you took my friends, or these little guys will shred you. Literally."

"I do-don't know what you're talking about." The soldiers were closer now, only 10 feet from him resulting in him taking shots at the approaching threat but it only slowed them down slightly. Seeing this he began to sweat bullets.

"Oh really? Then why did you say I was at least the third Earthland mage based on the fact that you mentioned multiple Dragonslayers?" 7 feet now, the mandibles of some of the ants glowing red hot from the heat they emitted from being Burn-based soldier ants, their steel-like bodies glinting in the sunlight.

"Earthland mage is a term we use for dark wizards, with dragonslayers being the most powerful." The ants were only 4 feet away, the individual eyes on some being more visible.

"Why am I inclined to not believe you?" The Cheliomyrmex morosus were starting to climb Knightwalker's legs, the heat of the Burn variants mandibles beginning to be felt through his heavy armor. "Time's ticking, better hurry up and confess."

"F-fine, I'll lead you there, just please don't kill me." The black armored man pleaded, resulting in the insects retreating back into the swarm, which then condensed back down into Kaito.

"Good, now let's go."

 _(With Dakura and co.)_

Dakura is currently sitting in a cell, chained to a wall, with an emotionless look on his face. He was still shocked on how someone who looked exactly like his sister could be so cold and cruel. He could hear Natsu talking with Wendy and Lucy trying to cheer them up, but he wasn't really listening. Suddenly he heard guards walking towards their cells. When he could finally see them he saw that they were escorting a short old man about the same height as Makarov. Dakura glared at the short old man sporting a crazed smile.

"Grab the Dragon Slayers. We must start the draining process as soon as possible." The short creepy man ordered of the guards, that opened the cells and grabbed Natsu, Wendy, and Dakura. When Dakura was removed from his cell he glared down at the old man and snarled.

"What do you want with us?" Dakura snarled out his question, which seemed more like a demand.

"Khehk khehk khehk. We will drain you of all of you Dragon Slayer magic to help Edolas gain unlimited magical power." The short creepy man explained as he started leading the guards, who were forcing along the Dragon Slayers, to a large room with three Large stone slabs with Dragon fossils in them. The two off to the sides were roughly 10 feet tall, but the one in the center was easily double the size of the other slabs. Natsu and Wendy were chained to the two smaller slabs while Dakura was chained to the largest one.

"Don't worry this will only be the most painful thing you'll ever experience." The old man stated as he pressed a button on a control panel. The slabs started to glow blue, then each slab was surrounded with an electrical like yellow energy.

"AAAHHHHH!" Came the unanimous scream from the three Dragon Slayers, with Dakura being the loudest of them all...

(Back with Kaito, and earlier...)

"So, how were you planning to, as you put it, 'drain the Dragon Slayer magic' out of my friends?" Kaito asked of the paladin-esque man chained at his feet with normal soldier ants, a fiery glow in his normally covered eyes.

"Byro claimed that he has some sort of method involving an ancient magic or something. I mostly tuned him out when he explained how it worked to us captains." Knightwalker replied with a bored expression as the beetle user began to drag him towards the imposing castle in the distance with an extension of the chain.

"Well, we might as well get going if I want to save them, won't I?" The cloaked male stated, a look of determination etched onto his features as he marched on.

"Why are you dragging me along then? I know it would be easier for you to dump me here to die in the wilderness. Or kill me yourself for that matter with those parasites of yours." Edo-Dakura asked, trying to turn his head to see where they were but it was hard being face down.

"First of all, they're insects, not parasites, and if I killed you it would wear on me seeing as I killed an entire guild earlier already and I'd rather not go through that again." The annoyed man retorted, looking around. "That, and despite your rough exterior you still are Dakura, if only an alternate reality version of the guy. I couldn't bring myself to harm a frie-" Kaito cut himself off as he looked around with a wild look in his eyes as his pupils contracted severely before he looked at capital in the distance. Having the soldier ants reform with his swarm he began to change into his swarm form which didn't escape Knightwalker.

"Hey, what was with all that buddy-buddy crap you were spouting out earlier if you're still going to just leave me here?!" The noirette shouted not eliciting a response from the swarm before turning to the trio behind him. "You three have any Idea what's up with him?"

"I haven't been around Kaito in a few years, roughly 5 if my memory is correct, so the only thing I could think of causing this would be something involving this other Dakura he speaks so highly of." Riley replied, fearful of what Kaito was doing and why he was leaving.

"Well aren't you just a nice little well of knowled- GUH!" The armored man was cut off by Edo-Raiden shoving his fist into his less armored gut with a visage of rage evident on his face.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she hadn't seen the guy in years, and guess what Dakura, people change! I know you did from when Myself and my brother knew you in grade school. If he were still alive and sane he would be disgusted in the man before him!" The albino yelled out, tears slightly streaming down his face from the memories that were brought up. "Now get up, we're heading out."

"What about Murabba? We just going to let him go like that?" Edo-Dakura asked, holding his injured gut with a wince.

"He knows what he's doing. Unlike the Kaito we knew this guy is a tactical genius among other things, not to mention an absolute powerhouse with his different beetles." Edo-Enkaar explained, gazing off into the distance…

 **Rage: Man it has been a while since we wrote for this. How long was it?**

 **Blueghast: About a month give or take a week or so.**

 **Rage: It's been that long! Wow. Sorry about not updating sooner school swamped me and we never really got the time to write.**

 **Kaito: Hey, at least we still have some screen time in other timelines!**

 **Blueghast: That's true.**

 **Drake J: I FINALLY GOT MY CHAPTER!**

 **Blueghast: Oi Drake, you ready for the** _ **event**_ **that's coming up in, oh about 3 years for your timeline?**

 **Drake J: What are you talking about?**

 **Blueghast: Let's just say it will be a** _ **Labyrinthian**_ **experience.**

 **Rage: *Sigh* That was bad.**

 **Blueghast: Hey, I'm not wrong though, am I?**

 **?: No you aren't.**

 **Rage: Oh hey ? Didn't expect you to show up until later.**

 **Blueghast: I can't wait for your Cameo later either. I still have an entire** _ **Volume**_ **of work to get through though.**

 **Rage:*Thump* Please just end it before I end you**

 **Blueghast: We both know we're equal in this space, but alright. Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

 **All:** **Requiescat in pace**

 _*Blueghast900 has logged out*_

 _*Rage721 has logged off*_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Warning: Nightmare Fuel**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

" _What about Murabba? We just going to let him go like that?" Edo-Dakura asked, holding his injured gut with a wince._

" _He knows what he's doing. Unlike the Kaito we knew this guy is a tactical genius among other things, not to mention an absolute powerhouse with his different beetles." Edo-Enkaar explained, gazing off into the distance…_

 _Now:_

Within the walls of the capital, a deep rumbling sound was heard echoing throughout the walls.

"What the- what the dickens is that?" Voice the lone guard patrolling the hallways as the noise grew louder, followed by an increasingly loud scream until the wall to his right began to cave outwards before exploding due to a fist of what looked to be pure black energy pummeling through it, Kaito standing behind it as it retracted back into his sleeves. Glaring at the the guard that was there he slowly stalked towards the man, his beetles forming a cloak around him that made him look more demonic than before.

"Now, you are going to tell me where you put the dragon slayers," The enraged man calmly began, the demonic cloak forming a clawed arm over his own that grabbed the frightened guard's collar, "Or this is going where the sun never shines."

"Ple-please don't kill me I-I just started here last week. I ha-have no idea where high class pri-prisoner's would be kept." He nervously answered, a dark patch forming around his uniform's crotchal region.

"Then if _you_ don't know where they are take me to someone who does." Kaito growled out, the claw tightening its grip slowly as Kaito's eyes glowed a much deeper red than normal.

"O-okay sir." The near unconscious man saluted, staying awake only out of fear for what Kaito may do to him.

(with Dakura)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dakura continued to shout drowning out both Natsu and Wendy's shouts of pain mainly due to the fact that he is getting more magic drained from him. Dakura was barely able to see something going on at the entrance of the chamber they were in. He was just able to make out some guards closing the large doors and placing a large beam across the doors. Though this proved to do nothing because the walls around the doors were soon battered by an unknown force before exploding inwards revealing an enraged Kaito holding a limp guard in his right hand and a bottle of what looked to be pills in his left.

"Finally, this took forever to find especially with this guy," He motioned to the man held in his arm, "Leading me constantly towards the incinerator. What is with people these days huh?" Opening the glass bottle in his left hand, he grabbed a few pills out before tossing one to the prone form of Dakura. "Here, let's get you out of here shall we?" Sending some soldier ants out the insects made surprisingly quick work of the bindings on the three dragon slayers, Natsu and Wendy unconscious from the pain. Grabbing the thrown pill, Dakura popped it into his mouth as soon as his feet touched the floor. Dakura bent over as if he was in pain, but the smile on his face and the dark aura surrounding him said otherwise.

"Oh yeah! That's that good shit!" The noirette exclaimed. Dakura stood completely straight and looked straight up. " **DARK DRAGON ROAR!** " Dakura shouted as he fired the beam of dark energy. Once he finished he looked straight at Kaito and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks man. I knew I could count on you to get me out of that **bind**."

"Ha ha. Very **punny** now let's grab those two and get out of here." The insect user stated, thumbing over to the comatose dragon slayers that were also in the room. "Anyone else held up here?"

"Yeah Lucy is still in the dungeon and Happy and Carla went to go meet with the rest of their kind." Dakura explained as Kaito slung Natsu over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Dakura looked at Kaito a little closer and noticed something new. "What happened with you you seem different?"

"Let's just say I found someone I thought I lost a long time ago." The albino mysteriously replied, a small smile adorning his face. Dakura just shrugged his shoulders and did the same with Wendy, but gentler. They were about to leave when two people they didn't expect to appear came running in.

"Lucy! Popsicle Stick! How did you two get here, and why are you naked?" Dakura exclaimed as he pointed at Gray only clad in his boxers.

"No time for that. We have to get out of here and fast, or else we will be too late to stop the kings plans." Lucy exclaimed, cutting of an enraged Gray from ranting. They all nodded and started running through the corridors, but Dakura and Kaito both stopped when they passed by a large hole in the wall. When they looked through the hole the both ducked dodgeing a sword that was sent flying through the hole. Dakura looked back through the hole and could barely believe what he saw. It was Erza Knightwalker fighting his little sister Erza.

"This is the most bizzare thing I have ever seen." Dakura stated. With Kaito nodding in agreeance. They both quickly caught up with Lucy and Gray and they quickly found their way out of the castle to one of the balconies. Dakura placed Wendy down and Kaito did the same with Natsu, feeding each of them a pill. They both swallowed the pills and started coughing and quickly waking up. After both woke up fully they were both informed of what has happened so far and that they have their magic back.

"So what's the plan then? If the king has our dragon slayer magic then he must be planning something with it." Wendy stated.

"I think we should find the king and beat the answers out of him." Natsu exclaimed while punching his fist into his open palm.

"You can't solve everything by punching things Flame Brain!" Gray exclaimed, butting heads with the dragon slayer.

"Actually he may have a point here, Gray." Kaito said, his sunglasses back in their normal spot. "From what I have heard the King of Edolas is even more boneheaded than Natsu."

"Is that even possible?" Lucy muttered quietly.

"Well then let's go pay a visit to the King." Dakura said as he started walking in the direction of the main tower with the rest of the group following close behind. The group continued to walk through the maze of halls for what seemed like forever.

"Man, they could fit an amusement park in this place." Lucy joked as the exited a really long hall entering a large room with an amusement park in it. "I was kidding!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Was this really necessary?" Kaito muttered as the entered the park. When they were passing the merry go round it suddenly turned on with a flamboyant male in pink armor riding it.

"AH! PEDOPHILE!" The Albino screeched, sending some of his flame beetles at the man with a raise of the hand, the insects charring the man slightly but otherwise doing nothing.

"Whoa talk about judgemental." A voice said as the pirate ship swing almost hit them. On the ride was a man in a closed white trench coat with purple hair with a white band on the side and a wand in his hand.

"What, you gonna flash me?" Kaito asked of the man, sending more flame beetles out to char him as well, however he just jumped over the initial stream but didn't expect it to come back from behind. Once the two men recovered from the attacks they both got annoyed looks on their faces.

"Alright who do you think you are going around attacking the kings generals like that?" The flamboyant man exclaimed as he started sliding on the ground using his breastplate as a 'skate' and started circling the Earthland mages while scraping his sword on the ground, and where the blade touched the floor it turned to liquid. The Earth land mages started to sink into the liquified floor rapidly..

"Okay, screw this noise. **Burrowing Antlions!** " Shouted the resident insect mage, the called insects burrowing around him quickly and carving a pit out beneath the armoured man still sliding around on his chest like an idiot. Not long after the sinkhole opened up and the trapped earthland mages managed to escape the pit trap made by the now half buried man.

"Well didn't expect that. Uh, Hughes a little help would be appreciated." The buried man stated as he started to melt his way out.

"Oh don't worry Sugarboy, I have some surprises for them to." Hughes said as he waved his wand causing the roller coaster to turn on and hit Natsu and Dakura. The cart then grabbed the two dragon Slayers with mechanical arms and placed them both into the seats of the cart. The coaster speed up drastically doing crazy and sporadic maneuvers. "How are you two liking the Hell Coaster? It lays down its own tracks as it moves for endless fun." Hughes asked mockingly, but when he looked closer at the two victims of the Hell Coaster he saw that the both looked as if they were about to puke at any moment. "Hahahahaha! You have got to be joking me they both have Motion Sickness! This make this ten times better!" Hughes stated as he started to flick his wand faster and randomly causing the coaster to move faster.

"Ka-*URP* Kaito a little *GROAN* help p-please?" Dakura got out between moans of discomfort.

"Alright, I got. **Spider Clone!** " Shout this out, a swarm of arachnids pooled out from his feet, forming the clone as commanded, though the copy was far more arachnid in appearance, having four spindly legs out of it's back as well as a smaller pair of eyes above the normal set. "Huh, wasn't expecting that kind of look." Kaito then sent the spider clone out to destroy the coaster cart that held the two dragon slayers. The clone promptly moved it's head in the direction the coaster was heading, proceeding to have it's lower face split open with a spider-like set of jaws appearing out of the spilt, before a ball of webbing was fired out of the center of the arachnidian mouth stretching out between two poles and forming a web that stopped the cart dead in its tracks. The two dragon slayers quickly shook off their motion sickness and broke the mechanical arms of and quickly jumped off the cart to the ground next to the clone. Dakura looked over to the clone with its mouth still open, and shuddered.

"Thanks for that image Kaito. I will now be haunted by that for weeks." Dakura state as he quickly looked away from the creepy spider clone to a creeped out Hughes and an absolutely terrified looking Sugarboy.

"Hey, I didn't think it would do that to be honest. I'm kind of new with spiders compared to my usual beetles." The insect mage admitted, scratching the back of his head bashfully. Dakura waved him off and quickly made a giant hand out of darkness and grabbed the spider clone and flung it at Sugarboy, getting the expected reaction and more.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sugarboy screeched like a little girl as he saw the spider clone come flying at him at insane speeds. Sugarboy promptly pushed Hughes towards the Flying spider clone and started skating away.

"What the hec-AAAAAHHHHH!" Hughes exclaimed as he was crushed by the freaky clone which proceeded to pummel him with the extra limbs sprouting from it's back, dissipating when Kaito grew freaked out by the rouge clone himself.

"Okay. what the hell even was that. Normally they won't do stuff like that without me telling them to..." The Albino muttered to himself, beginning to mentally communicate with his swarm afterwards.

"Well that happened." Dakura stated. When the spider swarm completely got off Hughes, he was revealed to be unconscious with multiple bruises and cuts all over him. The group then continued on through the amusement park looking for a way out and also keeping an eye out for Sugarboy in case he decided to face them again. They got through about half of the Amusement park until a little girl with burned feet holding a large key ran around a corner and tripped from the pain in her feet. Behind Some distance behind the little girl the old man that drained the Dragon Slayers Magic running after her.

"Coco, you get back here with that Key!" The old man shouted to the little girl on the floor. Lucy ran up to Coco to see if she was alright. Coco lifted the key to Lucy and started crying.

"Please. You have to get this key away from them. If they use it bad things will happen." Coco pleaded with Lucy. Lucy was about to take it, but Sugarboy suddenly came skating by and grabbed the key and took off to the entrance of the amusement park.

"Damn it . Kaito you and Gray go after him and get that Key. Me and the others will stay here and take care of the old man. I want some payback for what he did to me." Dakura ordered. Kaito and Gray nodded and that both took of after Sugarboy, Kaito in his swarm form and Gray on a bike he found. The old man managed to catch up the moment Dakura said 'old man' and got mad.

"Why you brats just love to get in the way so much is beyond me. I expected more from you Coco, don't you want everlasting magic raining from above?" The old man questioned of the injured Coco.

"Not if it means losing my friends, Byro!" Coco retorted. Natsu at this point got fed up with the talking and after recognizing Byro wanted revenge.

"Hey old man! Maybe you should not mess with our friends! **Fire Dragon ROAR!** " Natsu shouted sending forth his signature spell.

"So he is like a human dragon after all. No matter. **Water Liquid!** " Byro exclaimed as he took out a vial and splashed the blue liquid into the stream of fire before him, putting out the fire. What Byro didn't notice was the shadow behind him caused by the fire was becoming more solid.

"This is payback old man. **Dark Dragon Claw!** " Dakura said as he sent Byro flying through one of the wall of a fun house nearby. Dakura nodded at the group and they started walking towards the entrance of the amusement park to meet up with Kaito and Gray, but they stopped when they felt the ground tremble and looked back at the fun house Byro was in to see is fall apart as a giant squid with Byro's head grew bigger than the ferris wheel in the park.

"Behold my form after ingesting **Octopus Liquid**. You will all perish before my might." Byro exclaimed while swinging a tentacle at the four Earthland mages forcing them to dodge.

"I thought it was impossible for him to get any uglier, but he just did." Lucy stated preparing her keys.

"Natsu, Wendy let's teach this guy to not mess with Dragon Slayers." Dakura said with a smirk to his fellow dragon slayers receiving a nod from both, and they all started inhaling.

" **Sky Dragon-** "

" **Fire Dragon-** "

" **Dark Dragon-** "

" **ROAR!** " The three dragon slayers shouted as they let loose their respective shouts. The three beams combined into a swirling beam of darkness, air, and fire. The beam impacted Byro straight in his face, causing him to fall on his back where Taurus delivered an axe blow straight to his face, finishing him off. Once they made sure that Byro was sufficiently unconscious they made their was down the corridor to meet up with Kaito and Gray.

(Meanwhile…)

Following the much more flamboyant man, Kaito galred from within his swarm.

"What is it with these guys, huh?" Came from his mouth, though due to the fact that he was in his swarm form it was distorted a bit. "Well, we may as well make the first offensive, eh Gray?"

"Sure, **Ice Make: Floor!** " shouting out the spell, a coating of ice covered the ground between the two and Sugarboy, causing him to slide into a wall painfully.

"What the hell even is that key for, Pedophile?" Kaito yelled, using the title he gave the flamboyant man earlier.

"Stop calling me that! And it activates the Dragon Chain Cannon." As he stood back up shakily, grasping the key regardless as a stream of insects shot off from Kaito as he had landed, grabbing onto the key firmly.

"Then it seems I should break it!" Shouted the insect user as the grip around the key tightened slowly, causing a crack to appear under the hold.

"Wait! Don't do that, you could use the Cannon to turn your friends back!" Sugarboy shouted, as the crack slowly widened under the insect grip.

"We have four Dragon Slayers and myself a **Hive Mind** user so we should be fine. It seems the tables have turned on you, 'Sugarboy' if that even is your real name!" Kaito argued, sending a shock down the stream of insects to hopefully cause the flamboyant man to relinquish his grip of the key. The electricity had the desired effect, causing Sugarboy to drop the key out of pain allowing Kaito to retract the stream he sent out and increase his grip on the item. "Time to end this!" Declared the insect user, coating his hand in soldier ants that soon ate away at the key, which soon destabilized it's shaft and ate away at the teeth. Not long after the Dragon Chain Cannon Key was nothing more then scrap.

"You Idiot! I wasn't lying when I said the Dragon Chain Cannon would be able to turn your friends back!" exclaimed the captain, who rushed Kaito with his sword drawn back to bisect the insect user. As he did this, Kaito nodded to Gray who flash froze the man's feet. This only slowed Sugarboy down enough to let Kaito jump back to avoid his first few slashes but not long after one connected, causing a rift in Kaito's cloak and the albino's top half to fall to the floor. This only caused Kaito's top half to burst out laughing, looking directly in the eyes of Sugarboy before his seemingly lifeless legs kicked the man away, followed by him supporting his upper half with only his arms as he rushed at the 4th division captain as a ball began to form behind him.

"Hey Pedophile, get a load of this: **Hive Mind Secret Art: Beetle Meteor Spider Variant!** " shouting this out, he ball launched out from behind the insect user's top half which soon launched back towards his legs, seamlessly refusing with them shortly after. As this happened, Sugarboy looked on with fear as the dark glinting bodies of the arachnids he was deathly afraid of could be seen crawling over the surface of the spell, before dozens of their eyes turned towards him as it continued hurtling towards him. As he stared on in abject horror the meteor impacted with him, coating him in spiders which caused him to pass out in fear. At that moment the rest of the Earthland mages came running down the hall, and all stopped once seeing the state of Kaito.

"Kaito pull yourself together we need to get going." Dakura deadpanned, acting as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Alright, alright. No need to get cross with me." The Albino placated, vaulting his upper body on top of his still standing legs, connecting the two quickly. "It never gets old seeing the reaction of others to that little trick of mine." Kaito chuckled referring to the other Earthland mages with creeped out expressions. Suddenly a body came flying through the wall a few feet in front of the group. When they all looked at the body it they recognized it as Erza Knightwalker, and from the hole came their Erza, who was had cuts and other small injuries all over her body.

"Erza? Is that you?" Dakura asked gaining the attention of the younger Scarlet.

"Dakura! You're okay!" Erza exclaimed as she ran to Dakura and hugged him. "She told me that they drained you of your magic power, and that you would most likely die from it." Erza said while still in the embrace of her older brother.

"Well Kaito stopped it before it could get to that point, and like they could kill me when I promised you I wouldn't leave you again." Dakura stated as he let go of his little sister, and they both shared a smile before Erza suddenly gaining a horrified expression.

"They plan to use the Dragon Slayer Magic to make the lacrima with everyone in it collide with the Exceed island of Extalia to give them everlasting magic." Erza explained. Everyone, but Kaito, gained surprised looks.

"How do you know?" Wendy asked.

"The other me got cocky and ranted off their plans." Erza explained.

"Well then I guess we have to stop them from unleashing the Dragon Slayer magic then." Gray stated with a smirk.

"Well then I guess now is a good time." Kaito said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Dakura inquired of his friend.

"I kind of already stopped that from happening. Remember that key the Pedophile ran off with? Well that was to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon, which was going to achieve what Erza explained." Kaito revealed with a smirk.

"Well that makes our jobs easier, now we just have to free everyone, take down the King, and find a way home." Dakura stated with a wide grin, showing off his fangs.

 **Rage: Well this was full of nightmare fuel.**

 **Blueghast: Heh. Sorry. I tend to go a bit overboard when thinking up this kind of stuff.**

 **Rage: Meh don't blame yah.**

 **Colys: Glad I finally re-emerged from wherever I was for a few months.**

 **Blueghast: Hey, stuff like that is hard to write, okay? It needs time to actually achieve the quality I bring.**

 **Rage: Also I got to HAND it to yah, that was a good chapter.**

 **Blueghast: One might say it got a bit EXPLOSIVE at some points.**

 **Nuada: OK WE GET IT I LOST MY HAND IN AN EXPLOSION!**

 **Blueghast: Whoa man, spoilers. We were just cracking small jokes. No harm done.**

 **Rage: Meh don't worry you will be gaining a lot more in the future to compensate.**

 **Drake K & Drake J: *Stares at Rage expectantly***

 **Rage: Ah calm down you'll get your chapters within the next month. Things are going on.**

 **Blueghast: As always, read, rate, review, and favorite.**

 **All: SHAAAAAAUN!**

 ***Rage721 has logged off***

*Blueghast900 has signed off*


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last time:_

" _Well then I guess now is a good time." Kaito said with a chuckle._

" _What do you mean?" Dakura inquired of his friend._

" _I kind of already stopped that from happening. Remember that key the Pedophile ran off with? Well that was to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon, which was going to achieve what Erza explained." Kaito revealed with a smirk._

" _Well that makes our jobs easier, now we just have to free everyone, take down the King, and find a way home." Dakura stated with a wide grin, showing off his fangs._

 _Now:_

As the group of Fairy Tail Mages exited the castle they could tell they missed a lot. There were flying beasts with Edolas Soldiers riding them shooting at Exceeds, and turning them into lacrima. Gajeel, Edo-Enkaar, Edo-Raiden, and Riley were fighting off ground forces, utilizing whatever was available to them. Noticing the losing fight the others were in, Kaito and Dakura rushed forward to join in the fray.

" **Dark Dragon ROAR** " Dakura shouted sending forth the beam impacting with a good chunk of the ground forces sending them flying, unconscious. The group joined them in taking out the ground forces.

"I've always wanted to try these out. **Bombardier Beetle Sphere!** " Kaito shouted out, as his signature attack formed in from of him with, unlike the usual elemental aura it has, an odd gasoline-esque smell emanating off of it before it was launched forward, exploding in a fiery manner upon contact with the ground in front of a majority of the army knocking a small battalion back and others unconscious.

"Tch, I knew that these weaklings wouldn't be able to get rid of these pests, so I guess we need to step in." Edo-Dakura stated as he walked up to the group flanked by a still slightly battered Erza Knightwalker along with an average height female with flowing brunette hair wearing a biker jacket with white trimmings and beige cargo pants. Stepping forward with a sadistic grin, the newcomer reeled her arm back as a javelin of stone materialized out of seemingly nothing before it was launched full speed directly at Dakura. Dakura quickly put a wall of darkness to block the spear and glared back at their attackers.

"Kaito could you take care of Edo-Abigail?" The wielder of elemental darkness asked as more of the stone weapons were launched at the small group.

"Wait wait wait, that's Abigail's Edolas counterpart?!" Kaito exclaimed, surprised at the sheer difference between the two as he shifted to his **Swarm Formation** to take the javelin thrower head on.

 **(B.N.: Play Sono chi no Kioku during the following battle sequence.)**

As Kaito flew forward, the stone spears ripped holes in his insectine form, though the rifts were quickly re shut. Ducking out of the way of yet another javelin, Kaito landed in front of his target with a cloud of dust, before rushing out of the cover and tackling his target off the nearby cliff and onto a nearby island that was smaller than the continent sized one the capital was on.

"You asshole! You could have killed me!" Edo-Abigail cursed, glaring veterable daggers at the beetle user who didn't even flinch from the outburst.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a pest? Because you are." The albino retorted as he rushed back at the foulmouthed brunette with his right fist cocked back. " **Soldier Ant Knuckles!** " shouting out his spell, a small layering of the metallic insects covered his right hand like a gauntlet before the covered fist impacted with Haretaba's left cheek before she was sent stumbling back from the force. The brunette spit out a small glob of blood as well as a tooth that was dislodged from the impact as she sent a death glare at the silverette before forming more stone javelins to throw at her opponent.

"You pissant! You'll pay for that!" Haretaba shouted as she launched the stone weapons one after the other not caring about precision, only eliminating the man that had the gall to attack the kingdom she served for years on end.

"Jeez, you really are a one trick pony, aren't you?" Kaito drawled out, reverting to his swarm form to dodge the stone weaponry that came close to hitting him as he stalked forward.

"Shut the hell up! Why won't you just fucking die already?!" The guard captain yelled out definitely, though the slight hitch in her voice betrayed her fear of the man before her as he continued to stalk forward undeterred.

"You see, I would _love_ to just curl up and die, but thing is I have friends that are expecting me to return so I can't do that for you." Kaito sarcastically drawled out as he raised his hands up for his signature spell. "Now why don't you surrender here, take a nap, and come back to talk when you are more level headed, ne?

"Like hell I would!" Haretaba shouted back as Kaito's spell fully charged.

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't give a chance for a less painful loss. **Hive Mind Secret Art: Elemental Beetle Barrage!** " shouting out the attack name, small beetle spheres crackling with varying elemental properties were launched forward, impacting the Edolas native in front of him with enough force to topple a bull elephant. As the attack slowly ended, the dust settled to reveal Edolas Abigail just barely standing, multiple cuts visible on her before she slowly fell forward with a dull thud, unconscious...

(Meanwhile with Dakura)

"Do you think you can take on your counterpart again?" Dakura asked of Erza, not looking away from their counterparts.

"Of course. Just be careful." Erza said while looking at her brother.

"No promises. I feel like beating myself up." Dakura stated with a smirk as he rushed his armor clad counterpart carrying him through the wall of some ruins nearby. Edo-Dakura quickly took hold of the situation as he grabbed the dark magic user and threw him into another wall. Edo-Dakura pulled out his sword-shotgun and started taking potshots through the hole that Dakura went through, but what he didn't expect was to see is his Earthland counterpart to be behind him suddenly with his own shotgun pointed at him.

"Surprise. **Crushing Slug** " Dakura pulled the trigger causing a deep purple slug to go flying at the paladin who tried to move out of the way, but stayed in place as the slug hit him dead on cracking his armor and sending him through a wall. Edo-Dakura came charging back swinging his sword and Dakura compiled by pulling out his own sword and the two started trading blows. They kept on continuously trading blows until Edo-Dakura over extended a swing allowing Dakura to land a kick to his gut sending sprawling on the ground a few feet away. Dakura pulled out his shotgun and put the barrel in front of his counterparts face.

"It's time this ends. **Concussive Slug**." Dakura said as he pulled the trigger rendering Edo-Dakura unconscious. Dakura go to search for Kaito but stops when he feels the ground shake and sees a mechanical dragon bursting out of an 'egg' shell like thing. Dakura double checked to see if his counterpart was down before going over to gain more information on the mecha-dragon. When he arrived he saw Gajeel and Natsu landing devastating punches on the robot ending with Wendy roaring at it.

"WHAT?! HOW HAS THE DORMA ANIM TAKE DAMAGE?!" King Faust's voice came from the robo-dragon being projected and amplified. Dakura smirked and joined his fellow dragon slayers in taking down the dragon imposter.

"Because us Dragon Slayers were trained to take down dragons. **Dark Dragon Charge**!" Dakura exclaimed as he charged the robo-dragon crashing into the mech causing it to stagger back.

"IS THIS THE POWER OF DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC? I MUST HAVE THIS FOR MYSELF!" Faust exclaimed as he made the robot fire a beam of energy at the four dragon slayers. Wendy countered by casting a speed enhancement spell on all four of them and they all quickly flew out of the way and started pelting the Dorma Anim with hits. As this was occuring, Kaito shifted back to his swarm form upon noticing the fighting occurring off in the distance.

"Great, they have a dragon now. Time to go aid with thi-" The albino was cut off as stone grappling hook wrapped around his yet untransformed leg and pulled him back down to the island he was previously on.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE DEFEATED THAT EASILY, MURABBA!?" Came the angered shout from below as Edolas Abigail tugged hard on her end of the chain she wielded, bringing the crimson eyed male closer to herself as she produced a stone dagger and jabbed it into the exposed flesh of Kaito's leg, managing to draw blood from the surprised beetle mage.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have expected you to stay down." Kaito muttered as a **Fire Dragon's Roar** flew over head after having missed the Dorma Anim. From the focal point of the blast, Natsu charged at the mechanical dragon knight cloaked in flames.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** " Came the pinkette's shout as he rammed into the mechanical monstrosity head on, the flames coating his body helping to propel him forward and add force to the strike.

" **Dark Dragon Slam!** " Dakura exclaimed as he came down on the head of the mech kicking it with his leg encased in darkness. Causing the robot to lie prostrate on the ground. The Dorma Anim stood back up with its eyes glowing intensely.

" **ENOUGH!** " Faust shouted as the Dorma Anim started glowing. When the light faded the Dorma

Anim was now a black in color, and the overall mech was bigger. Back with Kaito, he reeled back from a strike to his face the enraged Abigail Haretaba landed, before putting up a hasty guard to block more strikes from landing.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. JUST. DIE. ALREADY!" The Edolas native shouted, emphasizing each word with a strike, growing progressively stronger as more time passed.

"I told you already, I have comrades waiting for me!" Came the albino's response as he jumped back to avoid a haymaker before raising his right arm up in his normal casting stance. " **Ice Beetle Sphere!** " Was his battle cry as the icy ball of pain launched forward, impacting the brunette he was facing directly in the gut, pushing her back and leaving the exposed flesh semi-frozen.

"You'll pay for that!" Haretaba shouted out, flinging several knives of stone at the albino, some clipping his face and leaving streaks of blood from their impacts. Rushing forward once more, the Edolas General cocked her right arm back for a particularly devastating haymaker which came at a speed Kaito had a hard time dodging, resulting in him getting nailed in the chest hard enough to cause him to fly slightly to his right, spitting up blood in the process.

"Looks like I need to pull out all the stops here, don't I? **Beetle Formation!** " Kaito exclaimed, shifting over to the insectine form. Bursting out of the resulting swarm, Kaito rammed his horn directly into the the chest of his opponent, causing her to spit up some blood of her own. Back with the dragon slayers they were having their asses kicked by the Dorma Anim because of the form change.

"Damn it I'm out of magic." Gajeel panted out

"Same here." Natsu and Wendy stated both looking worse for wear.

"If you two can keep him busy, Wendy and I can eat to regain our energy." Dakura stated earning a nod from both Gajeel and Natsu. Panels on the Dorma Anim opened and out shot missiles that came straight for them. The missiles hit the ground in front of the dragon slayers causing a giant explosion . Natsu promptly started eating the flames while Dakura went over to some rubble to eat the darkness underneath it, and Wendy started to suck in air. Gajeel proved a useful distraction by eating the tail of the Dorma Anim. All of this both surprised and angered Faust, causing him to whip the tail of the Dorma Anim to fling Gajeel off of it towards the other dragon slayers.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL ALL BOW TO ME!" Faust exclaimed as the Dorma Anim sent forth a multicolored 'roar'.

"Why don't we show Faust a true roar." Dakura stated with a grin earning nods from the other dragon slayers.

" **Fire Dragon-** "

" **Iron Dragon-** "

" **Sky Dragon-** "

" **Dark Dragon-** "

" **ROAR!** " The four shouted sending forth the four roars that combined and completely overpowered the Dorma Anims blast and subsequently the Dorma Anim itself. When it faded all that was left was a scared shitless Faust on his knees, who after a few seconds passed out. A pillar of energy shot out from below as Kaito missed with one of his attacks, before turning back to the Edolas General that Abigail's counterpart was.

"What even ARE you?!" The brunette shouted out as she dodged more of his attacks, his shell flashing through varying colors as they were fired off. The almost seizure inducing display on the carapace of Kaito's current form soon stopped, revealing a bright danger orange. Rearing back his head, Kaito launched out a concussive blast that knocked off a small chunk of the island thee two were fighting on. After the blast stopped, the cycle started once more, stopping at the default jade green. Rushing at his opponent, Kaito reared the twin claws on his right side back, intending to at the very least injure his opponent enough to knock her out for good. Slashing forward, the limbs were blocked by a sword of stone in his opponents hand. Jumping back to prepare another blast, the **Hive Mind** user never got the chance as both sections of the island the two were on split apart, preventing Kaito from re-engaging. Back with Dakura and he rest of the Earthland mages they were regrouping after the destruction of the Dorma Anim. They were all checking each other over for any serious injuries when a very familiar guild mate walked up to them.

"Mystogan? What are you doing here?" Dakura asked of the masked mage. Mystogan only replied by reaching up and pulling off his mask to reveal a very familiar blue haired mage.

"Jellal?!" The group of Eathland wizards exclaimed, shocked that he was Mystogan the whole time.

"In a way yes I am Jellal, but not the one you know, for I am the Jellal of this world. I believe I know of a way to return you all back to Earthland and restore the guild, along with all of Magnolia to its proper place." Mystogan explained earning nods of understanding and questioning looks from his fellow guild mates.

"What do you have in mind?" Erza asked of the staff mage.

"I plan to reverse the Anima causing all magic in this world to be sent to Earthland. This will allow safe passage and to make sure not a single person is left behind." Mystogan explained with a serious expression.

"Are you sure about this Mystogan? If you do this then Edolas will loose all of it's magic. Won't that be a major problem?" Dakura inquired of his guild mate.

"Yes. Edolas has been losing its magic for quite some time now. It is time that we let go of what we can't hold on to any longer. " Mystogan stated with a serious expression. Everyone nodded at his statement agreeing with the plan.

"So what do we need to do?" Dakura asked of the staff mage.

"I will reverse the Anima while you make sure you are not standing under anything, and when you start getting pulled in do not resist for it might cause some problems on the way through." Mystogan informed as he started running towards the palace to achieve his goal. Hearing the sound of insectine buzzing as Kaito flew overhead. For a moment, before slamming down in front of the group and transforming back, sweat pouring down his face.

"I have never used **Beetle Formation** for that long." He huffed out, falling onto his back for a moment to rest.

"You okay there? I haven't seen you this tired since we fought that Jura-look-alike." Dakura inquired while looking at his exhausted friend.

"Yeah. Just… need a minute." Kaito said, before flipping to his feet. "What now? I saw a few glimpses of that metal dragon, is it dead or…"Kaito panted out before being pull away from the spot he was standing seconds before a stone spear the size of his arm impaled the ground where he was standing. "Good God this woman doesn't know when to stay the fuck down!" Kaito exclaimed as he dodged another spear. When Kaito jumped into the air he found that he kept rising at a steady pace along with the rest of the Earthland mages and the Exceeds. Kaito looked back to the ground to see a fuming Edo-Abigail trying to form another spear, but found she couldn't and resorted to chucking rocks at the quickly rising Kaito, who smirked at her and flipped her the bird before his field of view was engulfed with a very bright light.

 **(On Earthland)**

The group of Fairy Tail mages found themselves in a clearing looking up at the the cloudy sky and in the distance they could hear the bustling of the citizens of Magnolia going about their day. They all got up and looked at eachother with wide smiles.

"We did it!" They all exclaimed while celebrating. During the celebrations Carla and Happy joined them and they started retelling their adventure to the Kingdom of Extalia. After some time a tiny panther cat came walking in the clearing while dragging a white haired girl that was very familiar to a certain pinkette, who immediately tackled her crying tears of joy that Lisanna was alive. After some time the group headed back to the guild hall, and when they entered they were met with curious looks as to where they were, and some surprised reactions that Lisanna was with them along with another female that none of them recognized. Dakura, Kaito, and Riley joined Abigail in a booth with Dakura ordering a large beer. Once he got his drink Dakura turned to his oldest friend with a curious gaze.

"So Kaito who is you friend?" Dakura asked of the beetle mage. Turning to the darkness user, Kaito's face was a bit more of a grin than normal.

"Well, to make a long story short, Riley here is, how do I put it, an old friend." Kaito said, his eyes narrowed in thought. Dakura gained a smirk that promised no nice things.

"Oh? An old 'friend'" Dakura said while using air quotes and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she is. She was one of the first people I met after leaving the swarm, Dakura." Kaito replied, his eyes reflecting his seriousness. Dakura smiled and put up his hands in a sign of peace.

"I was just kidding man, but if she wants to joining our team then I have no objections." Dakura said while giving Riley a wide smile.

"Hey… wouldn't our first initials spell out DARK?" Abigail asked, a pensive look on her face. All of the mages in the booth looked at each other before suddenly bursting out with laughter.

"Welcome Riley, to Team DARK." Dakura said as he held up his mug of beer.

 **Rage: Finally done with the Edolas Arc. This took forever.**

 **Blueghast: Indeed it did, but we got it done. You know what's up next though.**

 **Rage: Yeah the Tenrou Island Arc and THAT will contain some awesome fight scenes.**

 **Blueghast: Yep. Well, hopefully we can get that do-**

 **Marin: *Burst down wall* Guess who's back?**

 **Blueghast: Shit! I forgot about you! Uh…** Story Writer Secret Art: Character Teleportation!

 **Rage: Well that happened. Anyways I will be posting a new story this month so look out for that an I also plan on updating one of my other stories his month also.**

 **Blueghast: As Always, Read, Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

 **All:** _ **ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US**_

*Blueghast900 has signed off*

*Rage721 has logged off*


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

The entirety of the guild was standing in front of the stage a waiting Master Makarov and the S-class wizards to come out and select this year's candidates for the S-class trials. When Makarov walked onstage followed by the S-class wizards, minus Mystogan and Laxus, and Makarov walked up to the mic and cleared his throat.

"Each year we select guild members to partake in the annual S-class trials. The participant will select a partner, who is not S-class, and they will work together to complete the S-class trials." Makarov explained to all of the new members that were in the crowd.

"Come on Gramps tell us who got in this year already!" Natsu shouted with a wide grin. Makarov just chuckled and shook his head in response.

"The ten to have passed this year are Natsu Dragneel," Makarov announced.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Gray Fullbuster,"

"About time." Gray said crossing is arms across his suddenly naked torso.

"Cana Alberona," Cana looked slightly deflated at her name being called.

"Levy McGarden,"

"M-Me?!" Levy stuttered.

"Elfman Strauss,"

"Only real men can become S-class!" Elfman exclaimed

"Juvia Lockser,"

"W-What?!" Juvia exclaimed breaking out of her naked Gray induced trance.

"Freed Justine,"

"I will make Laxus proud." Freed stated with a determined expression.

"Mest Gryder," Earning a nod from the mage.

"Kaito Murabba,"

"Fine, guess if I have to." The Albino said with a sigh.

"And Dakura Scarlet." Makarov finished with a gleam in his eye.

"Is only proper to have both Scarlet siblings S-class." Dakura stated with a smirk.

"Each of you will select a partner who is not a fellow participant or an S-class mage already. In two weeks you will all meet at the docks to take a boat to the location of the S-class trials, Tenrou Island." Makarov explained concluding the speech allowing the guild members to split and for the S-class trial participants to choose their teammates. Dakura and Kaito both rejoined their guild team and sat down at a booth.

"So since I know Kaito is going to be asking Riley, Abigail would you be my partner for the S-class trials?" Dakura asked of the stone mage.

"Sure it'll be fun to take down Kaito and Riley along with helping you become S-class." Abigail replied acting as if the two mentioned mages weren't sitting right next to them.

"You know we can hear you right?" Riley stated with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah we know, it's just fun to act like that." Dakura said with a shrug.

"Anyway, all joking aside. I suggest we begin our training for the S-class trials." Kaito said with a slight glare at his male team member who put up his hands in surrender with a slight shake of the head and chuckle.

"Sure, and I think I know the best place for us to train." Dakura stated with a smirk of amusement. "BUT we can't get there by train and it would take to travel by foot so we will have to use my shadow travel." Dakura revealed while wearing a shit-eating grin receiving a glare from Kaito, a groan from Abigail, and a confused look from Riley.

"What's so bad about using Dakura's shadow travel?" Riley asked, and was about to be answered by Kaito, but was stopped by Dakura covering his mouth with a hand.

"You will see in due time. Just collect enough supplies for yourself for about two weeks and we will meet back up at the park." Dakura said as the four split up to prepare for the training trip they were about to have. After about 5 minutes they all met under the tree in the park with Kaito practically dragging himself into the park and Abigail tying back her hair. Riley looked at them in confusion, but didn't get to ask them what was wrong when Dakura appeared out of a shadow with a massive smile surprising her.

"Ok everyone place your hand on my shoulder, and hang on tight." Dakura said as the three mages grabbed his shoulders. One he made sure they had a good grip on him he started melting into a shadow pulling his team with him.

"I fucing hate you." Kaito got out before he was pulled in.

 **(Jagged Covert Forest)**

Team DARK melted out of a shadow in a clearing in the Jagged Covert Forest. When they emerged all but Dakura lost their lunches.

"I am never traveling that way ever again." Riley panted out.

"That's what Kaito said the first time, and he still lets me do it sometimes." Dakura stated with a chuckle. Kaito glared at him while wiping his mouth and looked at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" He asked of his long time friend,

"The Jagged Covert Forest, not far from the Lamia Scale guild. This forest is full of different types of bugs. There isn't many other forms of wildlife in this forest other than the bugs so we can really push ourselves while training and not worry about harming anything." Dakura explained as he set his pack down on a log that sat next to a small circle of stones. The rest of his team followed suit and placed there packs on the log as they spread out and begun their own individual training to start with.

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

All of the participants of the S-class trials can be seen on a large boat sailing towards the site of the S-class trials, Tenrou Island. All were having a fairly pleasant boat ride except Natsu and Dakura who were handing over the side of the boat puking their guts out. The rest of the boat's occupants can be seen wearing as little clothing as possible to ward off the heat, all except Juvia, Abigail, and Kaito who were all wearing their normal attire.

"How can you be wearing that in this HEAT!" Riley exclaimed as she fanned herself with a large white fold-up fan.

"Simple. Ice Lacrima." The resident Albino replied, opening his coat slightly revealing some of the aforementioned lacrima set into the sides of the cloak. Abigail shrugged signifying that she didn't know why she was so heat resistant. After a few more minutes of the Dragon slayers groaning and people being bathed in their own sweat, Tenrou island can finally be seen not far from where the boat laid anchor. Makarov suddenly appeared at the wheel of the ship with a chart floating behind him.

"On the island there are ten tunnels. Three of the tunnels house one of our guild's S-class where you will have to take on any challenge they give you. Six you will fight another team to decide who goes on. One is a safe route where you will move on without a fight. The tunnels are located at the smoke signal, and you may use any magic to your disposal to reach there." Makarov explained. After a few minutes the group noticed that the boat wasn't moving.

"Wait we have to SWIM?!" Lucy exclaimed. This seemed to knock everyone out of their trance as each team scrambled to the side of the boat, but were stopped when a rune barrier stopped them.

"What the?" Gajeel exclaimed as he started pounding on the barrier. Freed and Bickslow could be seen flying of towards the island.

"Don't worry it's only temporary!" Freed shouted back. No one noticed Dakura grab Abigail and fly up towards the top of the barrier and ate his way through and quickly got out before it regenerated. Down below he saw Levy rewrite the barrier so she and Gajeel could get through.

"See yah later!" Dakura shouted as he shot of towards the island. As this was happening, Kaito had some of his shadow beetles out, consuming a small line of the runes as he and Riley managed to squeeze their way out of the small hole formed before it closed back up.

"Hah! Glad I got those guys earlier." The Albino shouted as he had a platform of beetles carrying himself and Riley off towards Tenrou. Back on the island Dakura and Abigail touched down next to the signal fire surrounded by cave entrances marked from A to J with path F blocked off.

"Which one do you want to take?" Abigail inquired of the darkness mage. Dakura took a couple of sniffs before grinning and going down path I followed by Abigail. Once they passed the entrance, it was blocked off to stop anyone from following. After walking down the dark path for some time Abigail asked Dakura what had be in her mind for some time.

"Why did you choose this path?" Abigail asked as she saw a light up ahead.

"Simple I smelled someone in this path, and I've wanted to have this fight for some time." Dakura explained with a smirk.

"Who?" Abigail asked as they entered a long corridor that looked like the ruins of a tomb with a woman standing in the center.

"Erza." Dakura stated with the widest grin Abigail ever saw on him.

"Dakura even though you are my brother I will not hold back. You must defeat me to continue." Erza stated while requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"I wouldn't think of it." Dakura stated as he was covered in a black aura. "Abigail stay out of this fight, and only help when I call for it." Dakura said before rushing his younger sister.

(With Kaito)

"So, which path are you going to choose, Kaito?" Riley asked as the insect user looked at the remaining paths.

"Let's see here, Dakura most likely went after Erza, so that leaves me with no choice but to go down path J." He said as he entered the cave, triggering the blockade to spring up behind him and Riley as they continued down the path.

"Wait, why J?" The darker skinned female asked of him as they continued, Kaito having some of his flame beetles out to provide light.

"It's closest to K, for Kaito. That, and I didn't really want to face Gildarts or Mira, so I figured this was the best bet." The insect user revealed as they came up to a flooded cavern with varying platforms dispersed throughout the water. "And now, we wait."

"Why though, we could clearly just keep going." Riley replied, as Kaito gave a tired sigh.

"It's not that simple, Riley. This is clearly one of the battle paths, otherwise it would have been a straight shot all the way through." The Albino said as the sound of distant footsteps resonated from the opposite end of the cavern. "And here comes our opponents now…"

(With Dakura)

Both Dakura and Erza have been going at it for some time trading blows with both their swords and ranged attacks. Abigail was off to the side in a stone shell to protect herself from the stray attacks that were destroying the chamber. Looking out of her peep hole she could see that both Erza and Dakura were tired, but Abigail knew that Dakura was faking the tired look and was just trying to catch Erza off guard.

" **Dark Dragon ROAR!** " Dakura shouted sending the beam straight at Erza.

" **Requip: Adamantine Armor!** " Erza exclaimed as she threw up her shield just in time to block the attack, but was surprised when she sensed something behind her.

"You left yourself open Little Sis." Dakura whispered as he kicked Erza into a wall. She made to get up, but stopped when she saw Dakura's sword pointed at her neck and his gun pointed at her head.

"Yield." Dakura stated. Erza sighed and requiped into her normal armor.

"I yield." Erza stated as Dakura put away his sword and gun before offering his hand to Erza, who accepted it and let Dakura pull her up and into a hug. "Good job. At the end of the hall is a door wait in the clearing with Master until the other candidates have finished their first trials." Erza explained after pulling away from her brother.

"Thanks, and I hope I didn't hurt you to bad." Dakura stated while rubbing the back of his head. Dakura then was joined by Abigail and all three of them exited the cave, and Erza split off from them and left them with the Master.

(Back with Kaito)

"Ice Beetle Cannon!" Kaito shouted as the condensed ball of frost launched at Juvia, his opponent. Riley sat behind him in a dome made of Hercules beetles, safe from harm as he continuously fired off attacks.

"Water Slicer!" Came the shout of the bluenette as the attack tore through the frosted sphere, but otherwise not impeding it.

"This is getting tedious, to be honest." The albino said, ducking to avoid the residual effects of the previous attack. 'Wait a minute… why didn't I do this earlier?' He thought to himself as he had some of his Shock Beetles enter the water at his feet before jumping onto a platform, before having the insects discharge throughout the water, effectively defeating Juvia. Kaito and Riley then walked to the exit of the tunnel past a twitching Lisanna, who also got shocked. The two mages exited the tunnel and joined the other participants who were all sitting around waiting for the other participants. Eventually all groups were present except for Natsu and Happy, and after a few more minutes a dazed Natsu along with a scared cat came walking out of the last tunnel.

"Who did you get that got you so spooked Hot-head." Gray taunted his rival, but Natsu didn't respond with his usual enthusiasm.

"Gildarts." Was the only thing Natsu said and it caused everyone to look at Natsu with shocked expressions, except Makarov.

"How did you beat Gildarts?!" Gray exclaimed.

"He didn't. Natsu gave up after Gildarts started to exert his full power. When Natsu gave up Gildarts passed him saying it best to know when to give up." Happy explained to everyone, who relaxed at the explanation.

"Now that everyone has arrived I will explain the next part of the trial. The reason for this island being sacred to Fairy Tail is because Fairy Tail's first Master, Master Mavis, is buried somewhere on this island. You must find her grave to move on in the trials. You have until the sun sets. Good luck, and be careful the island is home to many creatures and beasts." Makarov explained and when he finished all the teams split up and started scrounging the island for the grave.

"Man where is this grave?" Dakura questioned to no one after he and Abigail have been searching the island for about an hour and a half.

"I don't know, but we need to keep searching." Abigail stated as she and Dakura continued to search, but when the entered the next clearing they couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. When they got to the middle of the clearing they were suddenly surrounded by multiple grunts wearing masks and holding a wide variety of weapons.

'Why does that guild symbol seem so familiar. Wait a minute is that? Shit it's Grimoire Heart. How did they get on the island? Wait why am I feeling my magic being drained? They must have gotten Azuma on the island somehow, and if that is the case then the forests are very dangerous right now, but first we have to get rid of our attackers.' Dakura thought to himself. "Abigail send up the flare, we need to warn the others because these guys didn't come alone." He ordered of his partner, who quickly complied and sent the flare into the sky and in the distance they saw many identical flares went up signifying one thing. Tenrou island was being attacked, and the attackers were Grimoire Heart.

(With Kaito)

(Half an Hour Earlier)

"Alright, we need a plan to find this 'grave' as we were told to." The albino stated, floating above the treetops on a platform of beetles to survey the land, when he noticed something odd in the distance. "Hey Riley?"

"Yeah Kaito?" The brunette woman asked as she too noticed the oddity in the distance.

"Are there any major guilds beside Blue Pegasus that own airships? As I doubt that is the Christina." The Scarab king began, "Unless those pretty boys suddenly became edgelords or something in a few weeks." Glancing at the growing dark shape in the distance, slowly become more visible as a black and white airship with red highlights.

"From what you told me about those guys, I wouldn't put it past them but I doubt it. That seems kind of dangerous though, especially with how close it is to the island." The darker skinned female retorted before what looked like a purple and black streak of lightning blasted off the ship, landing somewhere in the northern end of the island.

"What was that? Some sort of attack perhaps?" Kaito muttered before a much lighter streak launched off, small bubble like shapes descending from behind it. As the white streak made another round, it passed uncomfortably close to Kaito, staggering the beetle user from the force. As he regained his balance, some of the 'bubbles' popped in the air above him, revealing what looked to be masked grunts, the only common feature being the white masks with a heart-like emblem imprinted on it.

"Kaito, we got company!" Riley shouted out as the grunts somehow managed to launch themselves at the two despite the lack of platforms allowing them to do so.

"I see them! **Beetle Storm!** " With the shout, most of Kaito's swarm erupted around him, knocking the grunts that were close enough away and into the dense forest below. Drawing his swarm back in, Kaito jumped from his beetle platform onto the forest floor, punching one of the nearby grunts as he did so. Landing in a roll, the albino suddenly felt his magic begin to leave him for unknown reasons despite the lack of magic usage. As he noted this, he created another beetle platform and jumped onto it, his magic quickly returning to him when he left the ground. As he stood on the platform he made, he glanced into the sky for a brief moment, noticing one of the flares they were distributed lighting up the slowly darkening sky, signalling whoever sent it off was in some form of distress.

"Kaito! We need to get going, now!" Riley shouted out before grabbing the albino's arm and dragging him towards the source of the flare. Arriving at the sight of Dakura and Abigail fending off a large group of masked mages. Kaito and Riley quickly joined their teammates in fending off the seemingly endless group of mages.

"Who are these guys, and why are they attacking us?!" Riley exclaimed as she sent a wall of light crashing into a large group of the grunts.

"They're mages from the dark guild Grimoire Heart. I have no idea why they are attacking, but I know that these are only the foot soldiers. I will explain everything after we take care of these grunts." Dakura informed and the four Fairy Tail mages started to push against the Grimoire grunts, and after a few minutes they managed to defeat all the grunts nearby. Riley then turned to Dakura waiting for an explanation.

"Remember what I told you of my past?" Dakura started and after getting nods from everyone present he continued. " When I was **Him** I was sent out to inspect the other high ranking dark guilds, and I had to inspect Grimoire Heart a few times and when I inspected I studied every high ranking member. What their magic is, how powerful they are, so on and so on. Luckily this will help in the fight against Grimoire Heart. The reason you are feeling your magic draining is because Azuma, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, has taken control of every tree on this island with his magic **The Great Tree Arc**. This magic allows him to control and manipulate the properties of trees, and to an extent, the ground. He is most known for causing explosions to incapacitate and kill you." Dakura explained gravely. The other three members of team DARK gained shocked expressions and started looking at the forest around them warily. "I suggest we fly around the island and help others where needed." Dakura stated earning nods of agreeance from his guild mates and created wings and picked up Abigail while Kaito went into his swarm form and made a small platform for Riley to stand on. The four flew around the island, and at some point it started raining. On the ground they saw a large group of Grimoire grunts searching the forest for any Fairy Tail mages, and Team Dark quickly flew down and started fighting off the group of grunts. When they finished of the grunts they were about to fly back up, but Dakura stopped when he saw a moving pillar of rain that seemed to be falling more intensely.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! Why is he here!? Why would Hades send him?!" Dakura exclaimed.

" Who are you talking about?" Abigail asked.

"Bluenote Stinger. He is the most powerful in Grimoire Heart right behind Hades, the master of Grimoire Heart." Dakura explained.

"Ah. I have finally found you Dakura Scar-." Azuma started, suddenly morphing out of a tree, but stopped when he looked at Dakura. "Lord Erebus what are you-" Azuma started, but never finished because Kaito slammed a **Beetle Sphere** into Azuma's chest sending him back some.

"Go. Take care of Bluenote. Me and the girls can take Azuma." Kaito stated with a serious face. Dakura nodded in thanks and formed his wings and took off in the direction of Bluenote.

 **Rage: Well another one bites the dust-**

 **Blueghast: Did you say,** _ **[Another one Bites Za Dusto]**_ **?**

 **Rage:** _ ***Facepalms and sighs***_ **Anyway, this officially starts the Tenrou Island Arc.**

 **Blueghast: No seriously though. Am I the only one seeing Jojoke material here?**

 **Drake J: Did you just make a anime pun and reference in one word?**

 **Blueghast: Hey man, Jojokes are awesome, some may say they are the greatest in** _ **[Za Warudo]**_ **.**

 **...**

 **...**

…

…

…

 **Blueghast: Shit. I think I stopped time. Uh…** _ **Time has begun to**_ _ **move again?**_

 **Rage: What just happened!?**

 **Blueghast: I… may have stopped time briefly.**

 **Rage: Let's end it here before we break something else.**

 **Blueghast: Hey, be glad I didn't utilize** _ **[D4C]**_ **on accid- OH SHIT!**

 **Blueghast 2: What the hell?! Two of me?**

 **Blueghast 1: Hey, other me. I used a certain** _ **[Stand]**_ **on accident and ended up here.**

 **Blueghast 2: Wouldn't that normally break the multiverse?**

 **Rage 2: OH GOD THERE'S TWO OF THEM!** ***Jumps out window***

 **Rage 1: I'll go get him, while you two end the chapter. *Jumps out window after other self***

 **Blueghast 2: Wait, chapter? You still are on those?**

 **Blueghast 1: Yeah, why have you moved onto writing novels or something?**

 **Blueghast 2: Nevermind.**

 **Blueghast 1+2: As Always, Read, Rate, Review, And Favorite.**

 **Rage 1+2: WHY IS EVERYTHING BURNING!**

*Blueghast900 1 and 2 have signed off*

*Rage721 1&2 have logged out*


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _ **In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.**_

 _Last Time:_

" _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! Why is he here!? Why would Hades send him?!" Dakura exclaimed._

" _Who are you talking about?" Abigail asked._

" _Bluenote Stinger. He is the most powerful in Grimoire Heart right behind Hades, the master of Grimoire Heart." Dakura explained._

" _Ah. I have finally found you Dakura Scar-." Azuma started, suddenly morphing out of a tree, but stopped when he looked at Dakura. "Lord Erebus what are you-" Azuma started but never finished because Kaito slammed a_ _ **Beetle Sphere**_ _into Azuma's chest sending him back some._

" _Go. Take care of Bluenote. The girls and I can take Azuma." Kaito stated with a serious face. Dakura nodded in thanks and formed his wings and took off in the direction of Bluenote._

 _Now:_

Rushing forward, Kaito started to form his signature attack in his hands once more.

"Not so fast! **Bleve** " The dark mage shouted out, causing an explosion to occur at the Insect user's feet and send him launching back into a tree.

"So THAT's how we're going to play this, huh? Alright then, **Bombardier Spray!** " Kaito retaliated as a small swarm formed in front of himself before a cloud of noxious green gas was launched at Azuma, forcing the man to retreat into a tree momentarily. "Where are you, Tree-man?" The albino taunted while his own magic gathered in his hands momentarily.

" **Tower Burst!** " Came from behind Kaito before he was engulfed in a massive pillar of fire. Screaming out in pain, the scarab king fell to the ground seemingly in defeat, however, Riley managed to catch the sly grin that his face held for a moment before he seemed to fall unconscious. "Now, that's one problem taken care of. All that is left is you two. It's a shame my fun had to end early." Running forward, the Great Tree Arc user began to have various branches assault the two conscious light mages before running forward with his arms ready to strike. " **Burts Claw.** " Azuma announced before lashing out, assisted by various roots which sprung out and inflicted further lacerations on the two.

"Why didn't we train further before this?" Abigail yelled to herself more than anyone, turning to Azuma with her hands in preparation for one of her own spells. " **Velocity Boulder!** " Shouting out the spell, a ball of stone formed in front of her before launching right into Azuma's chest knocking the wind out of him, but not much else. Turning to the two, he attempted to strike the duo once more.

" **Bombling Rush!** " Was heard from behind Azuma before an insect the size of his head latched onto his arm, followed by more attaching to the rest of his body. Walking forward, Kaito's eyes, despite the shadow of his hood, were clearly glowing a vibrant crimson behind his sunglasses as he gave off an oddly menacing chuckle. "You know Azuma, it's kind of funny how you thought that a single attack would be enough."

"What? I thought you were already down for the count." The tree mage stated as the Scarab King furthered his approach with his hand up as if he were going to snap his fingers.

"Tell me, Azuma, do you know what makes a Bombling special? I mean, it should be obvious considering its name, but humor me for a moment." The albino asked with his eyes still covered and shadowed.

"Well, they are able to explode, but that is about it." Azuma responded in a neutral tone, unable to move due to the large insects covering him.

"That they are. I'd say right now you're covered in about, oh I don't know, 15 to 20 of them. Considering one can rupture a cave wall, guess how much damage a small swarm of them can inflict." Kaito stated before kicking the covered Azuma to the ground.

"I thought that light mages didn't kill?" The tree mage asked with slight fear creeping into his voice.

"Only if we don't have to." With that, Kaito snapped his fingers as the Bomblings all went off, seeming to incinerate Azuma into nothing.

 _Meanwhile with Dakura:_

Bluenote started closing his hand tighter around Cana's neck attempting to squeeze the information out of her, but let go of her throat when he felt a punch lined with Crash Magic meet his cheek sending him back a few feet. Bluenote looked up to identify his attacker and then smirked.

"Ah so you're the famous Gildarts Cli-" Bluenote was then cut-off as he found a black boot halfway into his cheek before he was once again sent flying, except this time he was sent flying into the wall of the crater he made. Bluenote was now a little mad.

"Alright who did th-." Bluenote stopped when he saw who kicked him. "Lord Erebus I did not know you returned." Bluenote humbly stated.

"I'm no Erebus." Dakura stated, catching the look from Gildarts that meant 'We're talking later', Dakura nodded to Gildarts before preparing himself for Bluenote who seemed to realize this was not the same person he thought it was.

"Well, then I must I must remove this imposter." Bluenote said as he summoned a magic circle and increased the gravity around Gildarts and Dakura. Gildarts shrugged it off with a blast of his magic, and Dakura melted into his shadow. Gildarts burst forward and started trading blows with Bluenote, both enhancing their punches with their magic. Dakura quickly materialized behind Bluenote with his cheeks inflated, and Gildarts saw this and moved out of the way.

" **Dark Dragon Roar!** " Dakura exclaimed as he blasted Bluenote with the attack point blank. When the beam ended Bluenote had a few wounds, but not enough to put him down because he quickly grabbed Dakura by his face and slammed him into the ground. Dakura stayed there and started screaming into the ground, and while most were confused, Natsu quickly picked up on what was happening and also buried his head into the ground and started screaming. Bluenote was about to slam his foot on Dakura's back but was thrown off of his feet as the ground exploded in a wave of fire and darkness sending him flying into the air. As he started falling back down Gildarts came in the last moment and delivered another superpower punch to Bluenote. Bluenote quickly re-oriented himself and skidded to a stop.

"Enough! None of you will be able to escape this. **Black Hole**." Bluenote said as a small purple orb appeared between Bluenotes outstretched hands, and it started sucking everything into it. "This is a point of infinite gravity that will suck up everything. Now all of you will perish!" Bluenote exclaimed as everyone in the crater, except Bluenote, either held onto something or resisted the pull. Gildarts then rushed forwards with a magic circle in his left hand, and his right was a glowing fist.

"Escape this. **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!** " Gildarts stated as he destroyed the black hole with his left hand, and delivered a devastating uppercut to Bluenote's chin with his right sending him flying into the air and soon came crashing down unconscious with at least a broken jaw. Dakura was about to go over to Gildarts when he suddenly felt a dark presence nearby and immediately went towards it because it was in the same direction as his team. As he got closer to the presence he saw a large pulse of black energy coming at him, and Dakura prepared to eat it, but when it was almost a foot away from him he quickly threw up a dark shield with his maker magic to lessen the impact of the black magic. The black magic sent pain all throughout Dakura's body as it washed over him, and when it passed he fell to the ground in pain.

"What was that stuff? It was too dark for even me to consume. Could it have been? No, he couldn't be here." Dakura said to himself as he made wings and headed back to rejoin his team. Landing down, the dark dragon slayer had to repress a groan as Kaito stood facing off against a somewhat familiar electric mage.

"Oh, hello brother. It seems that you still refuse to keel over. LET ME FIX THAT FOR YOU!" Raiden shouted as he rushed at Kaito with Muramasa pulled back, aiming to bisect the beetle user. Steeling his gaze, Kaito jumped out of the way at the last second before punching the other Albino with a punch coated in metal.

" **Soldier Ant Knuckles!** " The cloaked man shouted as Raiden was sent back from the force of the strike, spitting out a tooth with a Cheshire grin.

"I see we're playing it that way, huh brother? Alright then, **Electricity Make, False Darkness!** " As the spell was called out, a dark purple magic circle formed in front of the purpled eyed man before a spear of near black lightning shot out at the Scarab King, piercing a hole through his chest around the same height as his heart, albeit on the wrong side. Coughing out a small glob of blood, Kaito began to form a small swarm of beetles between his hands, the group of insects glowing multiple colors.

" **Elemental Beetle Storm!** " The red-eyed man shouted out before the clearing erupted with a swarm of insects, flames raging inside with cracks of lightning and small chunks of ice radiating around the duo. "Now we can truly fight without risking hurting anyone else. I'm glad that my **Beetle Storm** can be used in this way." Chuckling a little before coughing out more blood, the insect user gave off a smile. "But I have to ask, what led you to want me dead, Raiden?"

"To think, you don't even KNOW what you did. It sickens me, especially because you are working with one of _them_." The purple-eyed man said as electricity began to build around his body, some of the still remaining grass being burned as a result. "After all, _his_ subordinate killed our parents."

"What are you even talking about, Raiden? I don't even know how our parents died!" The albino yelled as some of the lightning began to get dangerously close to him. "From what I was told, Dad died while looking for medication for Mom."

"LIES! It was a demon that killed them both! I don't even know how you are still alive, considering you would have to be only a few months old at the time. The only reason I'm hunting you down is that you decided to hang out with the boss of the Demon that killed them! Did you even know that it was under his orders?!" The now furious swordsman shouted out, more lightning sparking from his body.

"Whose orders? Wait wait wait… are you talking about Dakura? I know about Erebus already, and anything he did as _him_ was out of his control." The beetle mage said after a moment of clarification. "Now, I bet you're going to say something like ' _He's lying to you_ ' or ' _That is absolute Bullshit_ ', Right?"

"Well, that is what it seems like, yes." Raiden said, having begun to calm down after the reveal of Kaito's knowledge of Erebus. "You don't know what I think, Brother."

"Well, let me lay it down straight for you: Erebus is gone. Dakura repressed most, if not all, of his memories of being him as he feels that bad about what he was forced to do. Though if I did know that one of his demons was responsible for our parent's death, I would probably be having a very different conversation with you." Kaito said as he began to walk towards the electric mage, most of the lightning having calmed down into little to nothing. "So, why don't we start over, as brothers rather than enemies?"

"That… that would be nice. I guess I kind of blew my stack over a misunderstanding, huh?" The older Murabba said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head at the same time.

"Going after your own brother to kill him is probably more than just 'blowing your stack', but it's fine now. I mean, I did technically kill another universe's version of myself that was similar to you." Kaito stated as he willed the beetle storm to disperse, the rest of team DARK staring at Kaito supporting Raiden rather than either side being unconscious. It was at this moment that Enkaar showed up, a small smirk on his face.

"I was hoping that you two would make amends, it seems I wasn't misplacing my hopes."The illusionist said, walking up to the duo of brothers.

"So you two good now because I really don't want to fight right now." Dakura stated earning nods from the two brothers.

"So how did you two get here? Are you with Grimoire Heart?" Abigail asked of the two former enemies. The two mages had a sheepish expression with some nervous expression.

"No we're not with Grimoire Heart, but we did 'catch a ride' on their ship, or at least Enkaar was inside while I was clinging to the outside with my magic the entire flight to Tenrou Island." Raiden explained gaining some chuckles from team DARK. Suddenly they heard a large explosion from where the Grimoire Heart airship crashed and all six of them quickly made their way towards the destroyed ship. When they arrived they saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Laxus all drained of magic energy facing off against a similarly exhausted Hades of Grimoire Heart, but Hades somehow managed to summon one last spell and was preparing to attack the six, but Dakura was having none of it seeing as one of the six fighting Hades was his sister. Dakura dropped down from the cliff they were on and landed between Hades and the Fairy Tail mages with darkness rolling off of his body. Hades suddenly lost all color in his face and his spell fizzled out.

"L-Lord Erebus. I didn't know you were coming. I thought the inspection wasn't until next month." Hades stated fearfully as he fell to the ground. Dakura flinched at being called that again and in front of his guildmates but decided this was the best way to stop Hades. Dakura let up the hold on Erebus enough to change his vocal cords and then quickly stopped it from spreading.

"I'm very disappointed in you Hades. To be defeated by these pitiful fairies is a shame on the Balam Alliance. Also, you should have remembered that I am allowed to 'inspect' your guild whenever I want because remember while you may be one of the power three, your guild is nothing compared to me or Tartaros." Dakura said in a deep calm voice full of darkness. Dakura then flicked his hand upwards and caused the shadows around Hades constrict the old man until he passed out. Dakura dispelled the darkness around him and Hades and changed his vocal cords back to his own. When he turned around he was met with the entire Tenrou team along with Makarov having faces of shock.

"I heard about how members of Tartaros checked in on the other dark guilds so I tried to sound like one of them." Dakura lied. Luckily most of his guildmates took the lie, but Erza, Makarov, Gildarts, and Laxus were all looking at him with suspicious glares. The members of Fairy Tail all headed back to the main camp to heal and hopefully continue the trials. When they arrived back Wendy was healing people, but Erza requipped into a nurse uniform and was wrapping the injured in bandages, but ended up tying them up like mummies. Dakura walked over to Erza and took the bandages out of her hands and let the injured go while attending to his sister's wounds, and reprimanding her for going overboard again. Once everyone was bandaged they all took the time to relax and talk about the events that occurred. Off in a small clearing Gildarts is having a moment with Cana, who he just realized is his daughter, and when Cana left to talk to Lucy Gildarts sighed before looking straight at the shadows.

"Come on out Dakura. We **need** to have a talk." Gildarts stated and Dakura then stepped out of the shadows with a dead serious expression.

"I feared for the day I would have this encounter, and I even made sure to not be present when you came back. Just let it out, I know you need to." Dakura stated while physically preparing himself. Gildarts gained an angry expression, but it also contained some understanding.

"While I'm angry at who you used to be, I can tell that you have changed and you even seem to be physically different from Erebus. So I want a **full** explanation." Gildarts ordered leaving no room for argument. Dakura sighed and formed a stool out of darkness and sat down.

"After Tartaros captured me and filled me with darkness full of evil I changed into Erebus and he quickly became very powerful and climbed the ranks of Tartaros and became second only to the Master, and I was forced to watch everything he did like I was trapped in my own body. After years of service, Erebus heard word of the Fairy Tail guild and the mighty Titania Erza. When I heard Erza's name I started to fight back for control so I could see my sister again. I spent two years fighting Erebus' control over my body eventually locking his consciousness and magic deep inside of me, never to be free again. From there I escaped from the Tartaros guild, and they have been looking for me ever since." Dakura explained. Gildarts became slightly less angry but still kept the stone cold expression.

"How do I know that Erebus won't break out and kill everyone, or that he isn't spying on us." Gildarts interrogated as he slightly flared his magic.

"I put a seal around his consciousness and power that is connected to my life force. It blocks him for my being, so he can't see or hear what I am doing and thinking. If I die my body will be sent to the Void so Erebus will have no way of returning even with the resources Tartaros has. I can control the seal to give me access to his physical enhancements and differences, but his mind will forever be locked." Dakura explained. With this explanation, Gildarts visibly relaxed and lost his edge.

"Good, I didn't want to have to fight that monster again." Gildarts stated with much relief. Gildarts then motioned for Dakura to follow him. "Come on we better meet back up with the group." He stated as the two leisurely walked back to the main camp chatting about different things along the way. When they got back to camp they noticed that everyone was lounging around relaxing and trying to heal from their injuries. Everything was going well until…

" **RRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR** " Something roared out freezing everyone of the Fairy Tail Mages as they felt the immense power overwhelm them.

"No. It can't be." Guildarst got out through his fear of the origin of the roar. Dakura was the first to break out.

"We all need to move and get in the caves NOW!" Dakura shouted with evident fear in his voice as he started corralling everyone towards the path to the cave systems.

"What was that?!" Erza exclaimed while helping the more hurt to move. Dakura was about to answer but was cut off when a large shadow passed over them, and all the mages stared at the giant black feathery dragon that was looping back around to come right at them.

"Shit! He got here a lot sooner than expected we'll never make it!" Gildarts exclaimed. The black dragon landed in front of the group and was about to attack them, but was stopped by an enlarged Makarov grappling it out of the way giving the rest of them the space to get to safety.

"GO NOW! GET TO SAFETY! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Makarov shouted.

"We're not leaving you behind, Gramps!" Natsu shouted at the Fairy Tail master.

"THAT WAS AN ORDER NOW GO YOU BRATS!" Makarov shouted as all the mages were too stunned by his words to go against him and they all ran towards the tunnels. Makarov continued to fight off the black dragon for some time but was forced back into his base form from lack of energy and injuries sustained from before and new. Makarov closed his eyes knowing that this was the end for him and prayed that his children had gotten to safety. Makarov heard a roar, but not the one he was expecting.

" **Fire Dragon ROAR!** " Natsu shouted shooting fire straight at the dragon's head surprising it, causing it to become unbalanced allowing a sphere of beetles slamming into its side to knock it over onto its back.

"Not your time yet, old man." Gildarts stated as he ran past Makarov and delivered a crash powered fist into the dragon's side sending it sliding a few feet away. All of the Fairy Tail wizards started to pelt the dragon with attacks. Eventually, the dragon managed to get back onto its feet and sent out a piercing roar that canceled out the spells being thrown at it.

"Come on, let's show this overgrown lizard why we're called dragon slayers," Dakura stated with a smirk receiving similar smirks and nods.

" **Fire Dragon-** "

" **Sky Dragon-** "

" **Iron Dragon-** "

" **Lightning Dragon-** "

" **Dark Dragon-** "

" **ROAR!** " The five dragon slayers collectively shouted sending their attacks straight at the black dragon with the five attacks merging into one before slamming into the monster causing a giant smoke cloud to form blocking everyone's view. After a few tense moments, the smoke was cleared by a scuffed up and pissed off black dragon.

"We barely scratched it! How strong is his thing!?" Gajeel shouted.

"Acnologia, the dragon of the Apocalypse. We don't have a chance of stopping him." Gildarts stated, slightly downcast. Dakura growled then turned to Gildarts.

"Keep it distracted. I have an idea. When I give the signal have everyone throw up a magic circle below mine." Dakura stated with Gildarts nodding before relaying to the rest of Fairy Tail to keep it distracted. Dakura then turned to his team. "Come on I need you five with me." Dakura stated as he lead his team away from the main battle area to a cliff that overlooked Acnologia.

"Okay let's hope this works," Dakura stated as he threw up three of his biggest magic circles with the Dark Maker magic circle on to. "Now!" Dakura shouted giving his signal prompting everyone to throw up an equally sized magic circle below Dakura's.

"Here we go. **FAIRY TAIL ETHERION!** " Dakura shouted sending a large beam from his top magic circle down through all of the other magic circles, and when it reached the bottom it had become a golden beam of energy that went shooting down and engulfed in the beam of golden magic. After the beam had died down a large cloud of smoke covered Acnologia only causing to build more suspense. Suddenly the smoke was blown away from Acnologia flapping his wings showing that it only sustained small wounds, and the attack also seemed to piss it off even more. Acnologia then swept it's tail towards team DARKER and sent them flying off the island into the water. They all stayed suspended in the water until Abigail formed a platform that brought all of them out of the water. The five quickly composed themselves in time to see Acnologia fire a massive beam at the island blinding them all. When their vision cleared, Acnologia was still hovering in the air and Tenrou Island was nowhere to be seen. They all looked on in disbelief until their attention was drawn to Dakura who was shaking.

" **ACNOLOGIA!** " Dakura shouted as his magical aura flared and his hair started to spike in some areas, his hands started to become claw-like, horns started to form below his hairline on his forehead, his teeth became sharper, and his skin started to become a blackish-pale.

" **DARK DEMON HOWL!** " Dakura shouted as he let out the large beam that seemed to have no light at all and was even starting to turn purple on the edges. Acnologia turned its head just in time for the beam to hit it directly in the right side of its face. The beam carried Acnologia into the sky until it could no longer be seen. Dakura then collapsed to his knees while reverting back to his original form and started crying his eyes out at the loss of his sister…

 **Rage and Blueghast can be seen hiding behind a concrete wall while having terrified expressions until they notice the camera pointing at them.**

 **Rage: Oh hey guys, guess what we're alive!**

 **Blueghast:** _Author Secret Art: Trans-Universal Summoning!_ ***As those words rang out, a man cloaked in mostly black attire wielding a great axe popped into existence and just gave Blueghast a quick glance.* Get them, Papa Guac!**

 **Rage: So our OC's went rouge because of the lack of story output we've been doing so now we are hiding for our lives.**

 **Colys: Stop hiding and fight us, you cowards!**

 **Dakura: AND YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!**

 **A few varieties of attacks flew around hitting everything trying to find the two authors.**

 **Blueghast: Want me to use a** **『** _ **STAND**_ **』** **Rage?**

 **Rage: Don't you remember? They somehow got rid of most of our specialty abilities, like the ones that stop them from going rogue like this!**

 **Blueghast: But I can call in backup with the** **『** _ **STANDS**_ **』** **. I know I have access to** _that one_ **.**

 **Rage: They didn't get rid of it! Good, use it quickly once I get us somewhere safe. *Grasps Blueghast's shoulder and puts two fingers to his forehead and then they are suddenly in a different location entirely.***

 **Blueghast: Alright!** **『** _ **D4C**_ **』** **! *As this is said, two copies of the Author Duo appear and glance around in confusion.***

 **Blueghast 2: Ok, what happened this time?**

 **Rage 1: We neglected our stories and now the OC's are after us. *As he says this a boulder goes flying past his head, and the origin of said boulder is none other than a Petra Gigas Grull.* See I told you.**

 **Blueghast 1: Alright then, me's, either of you know** _Author Secret Arts_ **?**

 **Blueghast 2: I know enough for what I am guessing you are suggesting, especially since I see Gascoigne already out there.**

 **Blueghast 3: Same thing here.**

 **Blueghast 1: Alright, on three then?**

 **Blueghast 2 and 3: Yep.**

 **Blueghast 1: Ok, 1, 2, 3!**

 **Blueghast 1, 2, and 3:** _Author Secret Art: Mass Trans-universal Summoning!_ ***As the three cry this out, a plume of steam covers the area directly in front of them, before promptly being swept away in a quick gust of wind. Standing in a crater of its own making is a beast similar to a fusion between man and horse, though not like a centaur. In one of its many arms, it is holding a massive, luminescent blade.***

 **Blueghast 1: Attack now, Ludwig!**

 **Rage 1: How about you guys what do you got.**

 **Rage 2: Got me some energy powers.**

 **Rage 3: Same.**

 **Rage 1: Are you all able to transform. I got a power variation**

 **Rage 2: Got me a speed variation**

 **Rage 3: I have an energy power heavy variation**

 **Rage 1: Ok let's do this. *Red auras surround all three of them as they all gain deep red spikey hair. The first is incredibly bulky, the second appears incredibly sleek, and the third looks the most normal. Suddenly, the feed gains a gray, fuzzy texture as the picture freezes with Blueghast 1 atop Ludwig while the three Rages run forward alongside him.***

 **Rage 1: We'll leave you off here. We will see you all again in the "Sequel",** _ **Remnant's DARKEST Team.**_

 **Blueghast 1: It will be fun. See y'all!**

 _*All three Blueghasts have signed off.*_

 _*All Rages have signed off.*_


End file.
